


Rekindled

by peachaton



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaton/pseuds/peachaton
Summary: "Firestar hadn't wanted to die, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't been looking forward to living a peaceful and stress free afterlife in Starclan."Firestar dies in the Great Battle against the Dark Forest, but wakes up where it all began; in his two-leg nest as Rusty. Now Firestar has the chance to save so many lives and alter the timeline for the better.
Relationships: Firestar & Jake (Warriors), Redtail/Runningwind (Warriors)
Comments: 146
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im very new to fic writing and this is one of my first big project, so please excuse any mistakes! (i still dont know how to use ao3 and im not sure if i will complete this)
> 
> this was inspired by 'Ouroboros: A New Cycle' by smug_albatross but also all the other 'time travel fix it' fics out there!
> 
> this is purely self indulgent and for fun, but any constructive criticism is welcome!  
> also the timeline for this story is almost 100% guaranteed to be messed up because i dont know much about the timeline or characters before into the wild so please forgive for any inconsistencies.

Firestar woke with a start.

His head was dazed, memories of the final battle running through his head. Tigerstar, Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Brokenstar. He'd seen Hollyleaf's body as Lionblaze and Squirrelflight mourned her briefly before jumping back into battle. Dovewing and Ivypool fighting side by side. Longtail and Mousefur back to back. Fighting alongside his old dearest friends, Bluestar, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Runningwind. He'd even caught glimpses of Ravenpaw, fighting as if he'd been a warrior of Lionclan. 

He couldn't focus, he'd been struck by something. The sky had lit up suddenly, the tree... He'd died. Firestar knew the clan would be safe in Brambleclaw- well, Bramblestar's paws, but he wished he could've said goodbye to Sandstorm and his daughters, and his grandchildren. He wished he could've said goodbye to everyone. 

Firestar had seen Starclan's hunting grounds before - in his dreams and during his leader ceremony. But he didn't remember it feeling so... stuffy. Something was around his throat and when he jerked his head to free himself from whatever it was he heard a nostalgic, familiar jingle. 

A bell.

Firestar stood, finally his vision clear, and he realised he was in a two-legs nest. Looking down, he remembered this soft padding, a bed. It was a faint memory in the back of his mind, but he knew it. It was the very same as when he was a Kittypet. When he was Rusty.

He leaped out of his nest to find an escape and figure out _what in Starclans name was going ON,_ but his paws fell out from under him and he skidded awkwardly onto his side. His paws were too small. The ground was too close. His joints didn't ache. 

He was young again. No, no no, no. Firestar hadn't wanted to die, but he would be lying if he said he hadn't been looking forward to living a peaceful and stress free afterlife in Starclan. There was no way this was possible. 

Scampering frantically across the smooth floor and through the cat flap, Firestar burst into the garden and was greeted by cool night air. His heart was thudding faster than a hare and his thoughts were muddled. Firestar took a leap at the fence, scrambling to reach it and wobbled precariously on top, his tiny claws gripping the wood. He winced at how hard that had been. Looking around everything looked the same as he remembered. It had been a long, long time since being in the forest territories let alone near his old two-legs nest, but there was no way he could forget his origins. This was the place. 

Sitting on the fence and staring out at the forest had calmed him slightly. He still had too many questions, but if he'd really been thrown into the past he had an opportunity to save so many lives. Lionheart, Runningwind, Brindleface, Bluestar, Stonefur, Snowkit. Maybe even Redtail and Oakheart if he got to the clans quick enough. He just needed to confirm that this was really happening.

He hopped down into the garden next to his own and padded up to the door. Unsheathing his claws, he swiped frantically at the glass. 

"Smudge! Smudge can you hear me? Smudge!" He called. And when the chubby, black and white tom came sleepily lumbering towards the cat flap, Firestar didn't know whether to be relieved or panicked. 

"Rusty?" There it was. "It's... late. What's going on?"

"Sorry, Smudge," Rusty said, feeling only slightly guilty that he'd woken up his oldest friend. He did feel guilty, however, that ever since leaving the forest territories he'd never given Smudge a second thought. "I, uh, had a dream."

Smudge stared at him, still trying to blink the sleep away. "You woke me up to tell me about a dream?"

"It's important!" Rusty turned his head and nodded at the fence boarding Smudge's garden. "It was about the cats in the forest. I have to join them."

"What!?" Smudge gasped. "Are you serious? Don't you remember what Henry said? They eat kits in there. And bones!" Rusty felt himself purr in amusement. He remembered what it had been like to gossip and theorise about the scary cats living in the woods. 

"That's all lies, I'm sure of it. I need to go."

"Rusty!" Smudge wailed. "I've only known you for two moons, but you're my closest friend! What happens if some wild cats gobble you up?"

' _Two moons? _' That wasn't right. When Rusty had joined the clans before, he was sure he'd known Smudge for at least _'four'_. That means... he was around three moons old. __

____

____

"I won't Smudge. I'm sure those stories are exaggerations. I'll be okay. I'll... visit you whenever I can." It wasn't a lie, he knew he'd see Smudge maybe a couple times whenever he was going to visit Princess.

"Ex-agh-urh-ration? What does that mean?" Smudge asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Rusty winced. He forgot that he was a kit, he'd have to tone down his word choices and knowledge, and his fighting and hunting abilities to the clan if he weren't to be suspicious. 

"Uh, just means that the cats aren't as bad as you think." Rusty leaned forward and gave Smudge a comforting lick on his shoulder. "I promise nothing bad will happen to me. Okay?"

Smudge hesitated. He must be remembering the stories the other Kittypets had told him about forest cats. "O-Okay. Be safe. I'll miss you." Rusty nodded and turned, leaping back onto the wooden fence. He looked back once at Smudge who was watching him with an expression of longing, before he jumped down into the grass boarding the forest.

"Hey, kit!" Rusty froze. He didn't recognize that voice.

Rusty looked up to see a chubby, ginger tom sitting on the fence. Rusty narrowed his eyes. A deep ginger, bright green eyes and a single white paw. He almost looked like a mirror image of Squirrelflight. A pang of grief hit Rusty at the thought of his daughter. 

The tom padded up to Rusty. "I didn't mean to overhear, but you want to go into the forest?"

Rusty nodded.

"There really are wild cats in there. They fight and hunt, and they're not really friendly towards outsiders." He warned. "I know a cat that lives in Windclan. He's called Talltail." Rusty's eyes widened in surprise. He must be talking about Tallstar. "He's nice, but he told me about the clan's opinions on us lot. They won't take too kindly to you on their territory."

Rusty huffed. He knew that, he'd experienced that. He inwardly groaned at the Kittypet taunts he was going to have to face from Darkstripe and Longtail all over again. "It's okay, I've seen them before. I know what I'm getting into."

The stranger chuckled. "You speak with the confidence of a cat much older than you." Rusty flinched, but the ginger tom just twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"What's your name, kit?"

"Fir-Uh, Rusty. What's yours?"

"Jake." He mewed, padding a bit closer now. "And how old are you?"

"I'm... 3 moons." Jake hummed.

"Well then. I'll be coming with you." 

"...Huh?" Rusty said. This hadn't happened before. He had never even met Jake before. He supposed being 2 moons younger than before was going to change a lot. 

"You're 3 moons old, kit. I'm not letting you go in there by yourself. I couldn't sleep peacefully if I knew I let a kit walk into his death. I'll just take you to whoever you wanted to see and make sure you get there safely." 

Rusty thought about it for a moment, but it was clear Jake had made up his mind. 

"Okay," He said, "I know where to go. I've been... watching these cats for a while." 

"Alright, lead on, then." 

-

Rusty had padded part way through Thunderclan territory without issue, stopping every so often to taste the air and listen for patrols. Jake, even though he was a Kittypet, was good at sneaking and keeping quiet as they stalked through the undergrowth. A memory hit Rusty and he abruptly stopped. 

The Shadowclan kits. Yellowfang. He couldn't exactly remember the timeline but Brokenstar would murder two kits and blame it on the medicine cat. Rusty could prevent their deaths if he got a message to her.

"Something wrong, kit?" Jake whispered.

"Y-yeah. We need to go this way instead, follow me." Rusty took the two of them around the very edge of Thunderclan territory instead. They had to duck down once at the sounds of a patrol. The cats had been too distant for Rusty to clearly identify their voices or scents but his heart longed for him to join them. 

He relished in the familiarity of the forest as he reached the Thunderpath. Jake joined his side. 

"Best not to cross the road. Cars will come across that. Have you seen them? Giant metal things that upwalkers sit in. If they hit you you could get seriously hurt. But they won't leave the road." 

Rusty scrunched up his nose. He was going to have to get used to cats telling him what he already knew, but he didn't know what half the words Jake had said were. 

"There's an entrance that goes under so we don't have to cross." Rusty said, nodding in the direction of the hidden tunnel. He remembered watching Littlecloud, the Shadowclan cat Cinderpelt had healed, disappearing through that secret tunnel where he first discovered it. Jake followed him as he led the way. They easily made their way through and to the otherside as a Monster raced across the Thunderpath. Jake winced, but Rusty didn't even flinch. However, taking only a couple more steps, Rusty was overwhelmed with exhaustion. He sat down, panting. He didn't have the stamina he did from when he was Thunderclan's leader. 

"You need some help? We've been walking for a long time."

"Just need... to sit... for a bit." But his paws and legs ached. He had forgotten what it was like to be new to the forest. He heard a soft chuckle from Jake, and then teeth were in his scruff, lightly picking him up. 

"H-hey!"

"Calm down, kit." Jake said, his voice muffled. "Tell me where you need to go, I'll take you. Your paws must be hurting." Rusty relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh. 

"Thanks."

As Jake padded through Shadowclan territory, keeping low and stopping once to roll in a patch of mint at Rusty's suggestion, the situation felt somewhat... comforting? As if this had happened before. Why did Jake feel so familiar?

"Do I know you?" Jake stopped.

"Yeah." 

Rusty thought of Jake's similarity to Squirrelflight. He didn't just look like her, he looked like him, too. And then it clicked.

"Are you my dad?" 

"...Yeah." 

That was a lot to take in. Rusty had never known his father before. He'd had very, hazed memories of Nutmeg, his mother, but never his father. He didn't know if he should feel hurt that Jake didn't mention it sooner. 

Jake must have felt him grow tense as he lowered his head and dropped Rusty gently to the ground. 

"I'm sorry, Rusty. I didn't know if you'd want anything to do with me. You must have thought your mother and I gave you away." Rusty blinked.

"I... don't really remember much of my mum. I don't know what happened." He admitted. Jake looked around, listening for any cats. Satisfied they were alone and safe for a couple moments, he sat down.

"Your mother knew that if she had kits her upwalkers would take them away. She didn't want that for them and neither did I. We wanted to raise them together. So when she knew the kits were coming, she left her home and found me, where I had made her a small place to stay just outside the territories away from her upwalkers so that they couldn't find us. She gave birth to her kits, and we thought we were safe. But then her upwalkers must have seen her travelling back and forth and followed her. They found our kits anyway." Jake looked down at his paws. "I didn't know your upwalkers lived so close. I would have visited you if I had known."

Rusty considered him for a while. The story seemed genuine and Jake sounded genuinely upset. He placed a paw on Jake's shoulder and smiled. 

"It's okay. You didn't know." Jake blinked.

"You're taking this well."

"Uh... well... you did your best. I mean, it sounds like you couldn't do anything about it. If the upwalkers found us then there was nothing to do." Jake purred and licked Rustys head fondly. 

"Thank you. It seems like you've already made your mind up about joining one of the clans but... I want to be there for you. My home is with my owner, but if you ever need me just ask for me around the neighbourhood. I'm your father and I'll support you the best I can." 

Rusty purred loudly and relished the moment. He knew that, very soon, he'd be thrown into the chaotic life of the clans with the fate of many cats lives on his shoulders. He could sit and enjoy the time he had with his father for just a little while. 

They picked up the pace not too soon after that, Jake picking Rusty back up and following his directions. Rusty warned him to slow down and tread carefully as they got closer to the Shadowclan camp. The marsh wasn't as familiar to him, but he knew where the medicine cat den in the camp was. 

"Stop!" He whispered to Jake, who ducked behind a pine tree and lowered himself to the ground. Peeking just around it, two cats were in view guarding the camp entrance. Rusty wriggled frantically and Jake dropped him. Rusty glanced at the guards and recognized them with disdain. Clawface and Stumpytail. 

"Stay here and if they see you, just run."

Jake stared at him, bewildered. "I thought I was taking you to them, kit." 

Rusty shook his head. "This isn't the clan I want to join. But I need to tell someone here something important. And I can't get caught." He padded past Jake and nodded at the side of the camp. "There's a secret entrance through there that leads to one of the dens."

"But Rusty, your bell." 

"Mousedung. I forgot about that." He shook his head. "I'll be really careful, I promise. Trust me." Jake's worry was clear. He looked back at Clawface and Stumpytail at the entrance and back at Rusty. Rusty knew he was seeing a tiny defenseless kit. 'If only you knew, I'd lived 90 moons and have faced them both in battle.' "I'll be fine."

Jake heaved a sigh. "Okay. I'll wait here for you." Rusty smiled and gave his father a friendly nudge before carefully stalking towards the camp. He calmed his breathing to make sure no one caught a fear scent from him. He had to admit, he was a little scared at the prospect of being found as a kit by Brokenstar. 

Thick ferns and bracken hid the back of the medicine cats den, and Rusty waited outside it for a moment tasting the air. He drank in the familiar, nostalgic scent of Yellowfang. He wanted to cry in relief at the thought of her alive and well again. Inching ever so slowly closer and pushing gently through the ferns he could just about see into the den. 

Herbs were scattered everywhere. Rusty recognized a few of the basics; poppyseed, marigold, horsetail, borage. A cat with a dark grey pelt had their back to him, undoubtedly Yellowfang. He pushed further. Glancing around there didn't seem to be anyone else in the den. He let out a shaky breath as he edged closer.

And accidentally nudged his bell. 

The gentle 'ting, ting' sounded painfully loud in the silence of the den. Rusty winced as he watched Yellowfang's ears perk up. 

"Whoever's there, I suggest you show yourself." She growled, whirling around to where she could undoubtedly see Rusty's green eyes staring at her from behind the ferns. Rusty stepped out and watched as Yellowfang's eyes widened, obviously surprised to see a Kittypet kit in the medicine cats den. 

"Who-"

"I don't have time, Yellowfang," Rusty blurted hastily, "I got a message from Starclan to tell you. Please listen to me." 

Rusty waited for her response. Yellowfang was staring down at him suspiciously, but the mention of both her own name and Starclan must have persuaded her to not report him immediately. 

"Go on, then."

"Brokenstar will murder two kits and blame it on you, leading you be exiled from the clan." 

Yellowfang went rigid. Rusty knew it was painful for her to hear - Brokenstar was her son after all. She flicked her tail anxiously. 

"And you're sure of this?"

"Yes, I saw it... Raggedstar showed me!" Rusty remembered Yellowfang telling him that Raggedstar had been her mate, and the mention of him made her wince. He must have just very recently died. "Please, watch him when he's with kits. If not, he'll kill them and chase out the whole of Windclan!" 

Voices were getting louder from outside the den. He recognised the voice of Runningnose who called, "Yes, let me just grab the herbs and I'll be right over." 

"Please, Yellowfang!"

"Alright," she hissed, "I'll think about what you've told me. Now go! Quickly!" Rusty skittered back and out of the medicine den. He came to a quick halt outside, painfully aware of how loud his bell was and prayed the guards at the front hadn't heard. He looked over at the place he'd left Jake, and his father poked around from the pine tree with a look of relief. 

Rusty snaked his way to him, now being extra careful of his bell. 

"See, no problem."

Jake chuckled quietly. "You look frightened. You did what you had to do?" Rusty nodded. "Okay, I'll take you back to Thunderclan territory." 

They made their way back through the territory, Jake knowing most of the way. Rusty was beginning to get tired. He'd crossed the whole length of Thunderclan as a kit and he was hungry. He just wanted to curl up in a nest and sleep. They'd almost made it back where they began when Rusty called out a weak, quiet, "Wait!"

Jake paused and perked up his ears. There were cats not too far away, talking. Jake gently dropped Rusty who motioned for him to go. 

"I thought-"

"I'll have a better chance of them accepting me if they think I don't have a family. Please, Jake." 

Jake hesitated, before shaking his head with a smile. "Alright. Good luck, kit. And remember what I said." He gave Rusty one last friendly lick before he padded away back towards the two-leg dens. Rusty took what little time he had to fight with his collar. He was young, and the collar didn't quite fit him. Just a few tugs with his back paws and it came noisily off from around his throat and over his head. He picked it up and flung it into the nearby bracken. He should have thought of that sooner.

"What was that?" A voice a few fox paces away called. He heard a few pawsteps coming his way now, attracted by the sound of his bell. Rusty quickly looked around and caught the scent of squirrel. Mouth open, he followed the scent, stalking carefully towards it. The pawsteps that had been coming towards him stopped. He was being watched. 

Carefully, he edged closer to the squirrel he could now see at the base of an oak. He got into the perfect crouch which he'd done so many times before. His tail and whiskers still, he was silent as he stepped closer to his prey. Unfortunately, he was upwind and the squirrel caught his scent. It started to scatter up the tree and Rusty gave chase. He sprung with all the power in his little legs and, what he knew must look surprisingly fast, followed the squirrel up the tree with ease. His paws knowing automatically which places to find footing, he nimbly made his way up the oaks trunk and grasped the squirrels' bushy tail in his jaws. It squeaked in alarm. It wriggled to get free but Rusty jumped down, landing on his paws with ease and trapping his prey. He nipped it neck, killing it cleanly. Out of familiarity and routine, he sent a silent thanks to Starclan. 

"Hold it." An unfamiliar voice called, and Rusty turned to see two cats he didn't know step out from behind their hiding spots in the undergrowth. One a tortoiseshell tom, and one a sandy grey tom. He frowned. 

"Are you two from Thunderclan?" Rusty asked. The two toms exchanged curious looks. 

"Yes. And you're trespassing on our territory. Who are you? You don't smell like another clan cat, or like a Kittypet." Said the grey tom. Rusty could thank the travel across multiple clan territories and the mint patch for that. The tom didn't sound aggressive, but stern. They didn't look like they were about to pounce at him at least, which was good. 

"My name's..." Rusty paused. He knew that Bluestar named him 'Fire' partly because of the prophecy and he didn't know when she received it. Would she call him something else if she hadn't? He had grown attached to his name, and would find it odd to be named something else so he said, "Fire. My name is Fire." He bowed his head slightly at the older cats. "I live alone. I didn't know I was on your clan's territory. I'm sorry. You can have the squirrel." He pushed it gently towards them with his paw. 

"Fire. My name is Thrushpelt and this is Redtail." Thrushpelt motioned to the cat next to him. Fire had to stop himself from gaping at the tortoiseshell tom. He'd seen him very briefly on his first day in the clans before (his body at least) and again very briefly in his leader's ceremony. But he had no idea who Thrushpelt was. They were both watching him carefully. 

"You live alone? You're not a Kittypet?" Thrushpelt mewed.

"No, my mom lived alone, too, on the outskirts of the forest but she abandoned me." If this lie went through, there'd be no Kittypet taunts, thank Starclan. 

"How old are you, Fire?" Redtail asked, glancing at Fire and then the expertly caught squirrel. 

"5 moons old." He lied. He needed to make sure he was in the battle at Sunningrocks to prevent Oakheart's death and Redtail's murder. At 3 moons old, he'd miss it.

"5? You're awfully small for 5 moons old."

"I know." Fire looked down and pretended to be sad. He drooped his ears and quickly thought of a story. "I think that's why my mom abandoned me… I had a lot of siblings and she wasn't too good at getting food. I was the smallest out of all of them." He looked up at the two warriors trying his best to sound pitiful. "I think she thought I wasn't worth it." 

Thrushpelt gave him a sympathetic glance and looked at Redtail. "He's just a kitten. We can let him off with just a warning. No need to bring him to Bluestar." 

Redtail hummed in agreement, but kept his eyes on Fire. "How did you learn to hunt like that?"

"I... saw some of your cats hunting," Fire said. When Redtail gave him a suspicious look, he quickly added, "From my fence or from here. I didn't go further into your territory. I saw a cat do the same thing to that squirrel that I did. I... had to learn how to hunt quickly or I'd starve." 

As if on queue, Fire's stomach grumbled. 

Thrushpelt smiled sympathetically at him and nudged Redtail. "We can let him keep it, right?" Redtail nodded.

"Yes, but don't hunt on our territory again. If it was a different warrior that had caught you… well, you wouldn’t be getting away unscathed." Redtail warned. Fire wanted to believe that no Thunderclan warrior would attack a kit, and then huffed. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe most likely wouldn’t care. 

"Uh. Actually. I wanted to ask if I could join you. Join Thunderclan." 

They both looked at him in surprise. 

"You want to join? It's not easy living in a clan. And it'll be hard for you since you're a loner."

Fire nodded. "I know." Then thought that was too suspicious and shrugged. "I mean, living in the wild is hard. But I'm by myself and I've seen what you guys can do. I want to live in a clan." 

Bluestar wasn’t here to witness Fire’s fighting skills like before, when Greypaw had attacked him, but at least he’d been able to demonstrate something impressive to the deputy. He looked between them as they contemplated his request. He hastily added, “I’ll train really hard and learn your ways! I promise.”

Redtail shook his head, “You wouldn’t be training as soon as you joined. At 5 moons old, you’ll be considered a kitten not old enough to train yet.”

“That’s okay! I can spend that time learning about the clans, then.” Fire insisted. 

Thrushpelt leaned over to whisper something to Redtail. They exchanged hushed conversation for a while just quietly enough that Fire couldn’t hear what they were saying. He sat down and waited patiently. The two warriors pulled away and Redtail cleared his throat.

“We cannot take you now. This is something we will have to discuss with our leader. We will tell her what you’ve told us, and tell her of what we’ve seen.” Fire nodded eagerly. That’s the best he could hope for. “If she agrees then we will come to collect you here at sunhigh. If you’re not here we’ll assume you’ve changed your mind.” 

“Okay, thank you!” Fire purred. He’d be back with his clan, with his family. Even if it wasn’t completely the same. The two warriors dipped their heads and turned to leave. “Oh, wait! You can take the squirrel.” Fire pushed it towards them even more with his paw. “As a gift for your clan.”

Thrushpelt looked at him, his eyes full of concern. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’ll find something else. I caught this on your territory. I don’t want to be a thief.” Redtail nodded. His expression was unreadable. Was he impressed with Fire’s unselfishness? Maybe he was thinking that he was out of his mind, wanting to join a clan. Redtail stepped forward to pick up the prey and bowed once in thanks to him, before heading into the forest with Thrushpelt following behind.

Fire let out a yawn. His whole body felt weak. He turned back to his two-leg nest and scrambled pathetically up the fence. He’d give anything to have his life of tireless energy from Runningwind back. He made his way through the cat flap, dragging his paws across the floor to his bowl and forced himself to eat some of the tasteless pellets. It had been moons since he had tasted them, and he hoped it would be many more moons before he’d have to eat them again.

He dragged himself to his bed and collapsed, falling asleep instantly. When he opened his eyes, he was in a starry meadow.

Looking down, his paws were bigger, he felt stronger. His heart sank. He was Firestar again.

Was he… dead? Had that whole night been a dream, a memory of his past that he got to relive before finally joining the ranks of Starclan? Did every cat experience this after they died? 

“So you’re the unlucky cat Starclan has gifted some unreasonable power to, huh?” 

Firestar jumped. He whirled around to see a dark grey spotted tom. His pelt shimmered with stars, but he didn’t look young and energetic like most Starclan cats. His fur was matted, light grey fur around his muzzle and his tired eyes hinted at his older age. Firestar felt almost intimidated by him.

“Am I dead?”

“Unfortunately not.” The older tom laughed bitterly. His voice was grating and unpleasant. “You have been given a heavy burden to carry. Starclan wants you to fix their mistakes.”

Firestar narrowed his eyes. He knew that Starclan wasn’t perfect, but this seemed too unreal. He’d seen their powers in Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionblaze. Those powers looked small in comparison to what was happening with him. “What do you mean?”

“They’ve sent you back in time to where it all started to go wrong in their eyes. To before Redtail died,” the tom explained. “They want you to prevent all unnecessary deaths.” He scoffed. “I don’t see why Starclan themselves can’t just intercept. But those old fools don’t want to do anything themselves. Just force destinies on unwilling cats.” 

Firestar’s mind whirled. There were so many cats he could save, paths he could alter. But if he changed them, there would be no way to predict what would happen next. He swayed, and the cat came to his side.

“What’s your name?” Firestar managed to ask.

“Goosefeather.” He replied. “I’m Bluestar’s uncle. And Starclan gave me the power to see the future but the curse of not being able to change it. I saw deaths I couldn’t prevent. I saw Tigerstar’s rise to glory. I saw dead cats wherever I looked.”

“I’m… sorry. That sounds-”

“Terrible. It was. My mind was hazy and I interpreted almost everything as a sign from Starclan in my panic to stop cats dying. It ended up killing my sister. But my mind is clearer now, and when I heard their plan to do this to you I wanted to stop it.” He shook his head. “They fully believed this was the only way, so I offered to be your guide.” 

Firestar nodded slowly. At least having someone with him who knew what he was going through would help. 

"Did I do good so far?"

Goosefeather snorted. "I think so. I've been following your progress. Yellowfang hasn't shared what you told her to Runningnose but even in just the last couple of hours she's been glancing nervously at Brokenstar and watching the nursery.” 

Firestar let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good to know.” 

Goosefeather nodded. “The path ahead will be a difficult one, but Starclan has faith in you. If that means anything. Now get some rest. You don’t want to miss your meeting tomorrow.” Goosefeather pressed his nose to Firestar’s head, and the world went black.

-

Redtail allowed Thrushpelt to lead the way back to Thunderclan camp. The squirrel in his jaws was blocking his ability to be able to scent anything out of the ordinary, and with greencough within their ranks they would be vulnerable to any attack. He kept his ears perked for anything unusual, but he was only greeted with the familiar sounds of the late night, now almost morning. The occasional hoot of an owl, and leaves of trees swaying gentle in the cool breeze. 

“He was a bit odd.” Thrushpelt said, keeping his eyes trained on the overgrowth of the forest.

“You mean the kitten who knew how to hunt like a seasoned warrior?” His voice was muffled but not enough to be incomprehensible. Redtail wasn’t sure if Fire had been lying. If all that he said was true it would make sense why he was good at hunting but the skills he used to catch the squirrel were purely that of a Thunderclanner. Had he really learned how to do that from just watching one of their own do it?

“Yes. But he didn’t even try to keep his prey or defend himself. Most rogues are more defensive of their territory and their food than that.” 

“He was outnumbered, and he knew of Thunderclan. I suppose he’s wise enough to know when to back down.” Redtail murmured. Thrushpelt hummed in what was presumably agreement. 

They approached the Thunderclan entrance, and the warrior guarding the front jumped up as if to challenge them, but relaxed when they recognised who it was. Redtail twitched his whiskers in amusement, and waved his tail in greeting to the newly made warrior, Longtail. Longtail remained silent, as per the rules of his vigil, and dipped his head in return.

“Not long left.” Redtail meowed, encouragingly. Longtail nodded, and the two warriors slipped through the gorse tunnel in the camp. Redtail dropped the squirrel at Thrushpelt’s paws. “Do you mind giving this to Poppydawn? She’s probably still sleeping, but she’s suffering the worst with greencough. She should still be in Spottedleaf’s den. I’ll go straight to Bluestar.” 

Thrushpelt nodded, scooping up the squirrel and padding away to the medicine cat den. Redtail felt a tickling in his throat, and coughed. Thrushpelt turned and shot him a worried glance before disappearing behind the lichen wall. Redtail wasn’t sick, he just needed some water. 

He walked over to Bluestar’s den and called, “Permission to enter?” There was silence for a moment, and then quiet shuffling as a tired voice muttered back, “Come in.”

Bluestar had sat up in her nest and was looking at Redtail with a slightly annoyed glance, but not entirely unwelcoming. “I trust this is important, Redtail?” She yawned, sitting up straighter to make herself presentable. 

Redtail bowed his head. “Of course. It’s about the scent trail Tigerclaw mentioned earlier.” Redtail needed to cough again, and he cleared his throat. “Thrushpelt and I followed it and found a loner.”

“A loner? Did they try to fight you?” Bluestar pressed.

“No. It was a 5 moon old kitten who asked to join the clan.” Bluestar widened her eyes in surprise. 

“A kitten? By themself?” Redtail saw a look of sympathy in her eyes. She had always been more empathetic towards kits, especially ever since she had lost her own.

“Yes. He claims that he was abandoned by his mother, and learned to hunt by watching one of our warriors.” Redtail flicked his tail in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. “I watched him hunt a squirrel with a Thunderclan technique. But he gave it to us willingly. Said it was a gift.” 

Bluestar was looking off, thoughtful. Redtail continued. “I told him that I’d ask for your opinion first and meet him at sunhigh if you agreed to give him a chance.” Bluestar nodded in approval. 

“We need more warriors. Now that Longtail has finished training there are no more apprentices. Dustkit, Ravenkit and Sandkit will be apprentices very soon, Greykit in about a moon. Another apprentice would be good.” She concluded. Redtail nodded in agreement. It wasn't common for the clans to take in outsiders but it wasn't unheard of. If Fire could prove himself to his clanmates he'd grow to be a welcome member. 

“I’d like to meet this loner myself,” Bluestar mewed. “I’ll take Thushpelt with me and you will stay here.” 

“But-” Redtail coughed, covering his mouth with his paw. “I’m fine-” Again he spluttered. Bluestar winced, shaking her head. 

“You’re sick, Redtail. You shouldn’t have gone out today. Go to Spottedleaf and rest. Lionheart can handle patrols and watch the clan while you get better.”

“Bluestar-” He started, but stopped himself when he saw the serious look in his Bluestar’s eyes. He may be deputy, but she was still his leader. He couldn’t say no to an order. He sighed. “Yes, Bluestar.”


	2. Chapter 2

Fire felt a soft prod at his side and groaned, curling up tighter. When he was prodded again - harder this time - he blinked his eyes open and aimed a pitiful swing at whoever it was. He looked up and could just about see the silvery outline of Goosefeather beside him. ‘Oh, right.’

“You’re going to be late,” Goosefeather growled, shaking his head. “You were a leader and you need to sleep this much?”

“I’m still just a kit now, you know!” Fire mewed. He trotted out of his bed and checked his food bowl that had been refilled with the better kind of Kittypet food. It had actual meat chunks in it. He ate most of it eagerly and drank some water before running towards the cat-flap. He looked behind him to see if Goosefeather was following, but he was gone.

Fire jumped onto his fence and over, landing easily on the other side and ventured into the forest back to the place he’d met Thrushpelt and Redtail before. Since Thrushpelt had presumably died before Fire had joined last time, perhaps he had the chance to save him, too. He arrived at the meeting spot but the scents were stale. No one had been here since yesterday. Looking up at the sky he noticed the sun was almost at its peak. He had a little time. 

He caught two blackbirds and a mouse by the time the sound of cats approaching caught his ears. With his catch sitting in front of his paws, a familiar blue she-cat appeared from between the trees and Fire couldn't contain his delight. Thrushpelt came to stand next to her. 

"Impressive." Bluestar complimented, gesturing to his prey-pile. He purred in delight. It had been a long time since he'd been Bluestar's apprentice, but he remembered the proud feeling he had gotten every time he'd received praise from her.

"Thank you, Bluestar." He meowed with a low bow.

"You know her name?" Thrushpelt asked, flicking his ear in confusion. 

' _Thistles and thorns._ ' Fire thought in a panic. ' _Nobody had mentioned her name yesterday._ ' 

"Uh, Redtail said it before." He mewed with fake confidence, hoping they didn't see through his lies. Changing the subject he looked down at his prey pile. "My name is Fire. These are for your clan." 

Bluestar stared at him. "You're clearly a talented hunter, especially for your age. My deputy told me that you wanted to join Thunderclan. Did he make you aware that due to your age you wouldn't be able to begin training right away?"

"Yes," Fire nodded. "That's okay. I can use that time to settle into clan life." 

Bluestar exchanged a glance with Thrushpelt, who shrugged, his whiskers twitching. 

"You're very mature sounding for being so young," Thrushpelt observed. Fire shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I had to grow up quickly. My mom abandoned me."

"So I've heard," Bluestar mewed, "I'm sorry to hear that. If you join our clan you have to follow our rules and learn our customs. The whole clan will be your family. When you're a warrior, you'll be expected to fight for your clan, maybe at the cost of your life."

"I understand. I want to join Thunderclan." He said, puffing up his chest and forcing his tiny kitten voice to sound as confident as he could. 

Bluestar nodded. "Then we shall head back to Thunderclan and welcome you as a member." Thrushpelt moved to help Fire with his prey, picking up the two birds. Bluestar had already started to turn away as Fire picked up his mouse and scurried to keep up with her. 

Fire realised that Bluestar was going at a steady, casual pace, not too fast, but then remembered that he was a kitten. If she went any faster she'd leave him behind. Thrushpelt moved to pad alongside Bluestar and stood close, whispering something to her. Bluestar laughed at whatever the other tom had said who grinned at her, his tail flicking happily. The two were travelling close together, their flanks almost touching as they walked. Fire felt a bit awkward watching them so instead concentrated on the scenery drinking in the familiarity of the forest. He’d spent more time in the lake territories, but this forest felt more like home. Where he truly belonged.

Travelling the distance from the Kittypet dens to the Thunderclan camp was tiring for his small body and his paws were already starting to ache. Bluestar must have noticed him trailing behind as she stopped. 

“Do you need to be carried?” Bluestar asked. There was no malice or judgement in her voice, just genuine concern. Fire shook his head. 

“I can make it by myself. We’re almost there.” He said, forcing himself to trot ahead of Bluestar.

“How do you know that?” Fire flinched. Another slip up. He really needed to be careful about what he said.

“The smell of other cats is getting strong.” 

The clan entrance came into view, and Fire recognised the familiar white pelt of Whitestorm guarding the camp. Whitestorm looked at the trio of cats curiously, his gaze drifting to Fire who lifted his chin proudly, his mouse held firmly in his jaws. Bluestar must not have shared news of Fire to him. Thrushpelt bounded over to Whitestorm and nudged him gently in greeting.

“Who is this you’ve brought back with you?” The white warrior asked, gaze still fixated on Fire. Fire couldn’t contain his happiness and he let himself purr loudly. Whitestorm had been a cat he’d looked up to in his youth. He _still_ looked up to him. Fair, kind, selfless and loyal, as well as his faithful deputy for many moons - he worked hard without expecting anything in return. 

“He’s come to join the clan,” Bluestar replied, looking down curiously at Fire who had not stopped purring, “I’ll be doing his ceremony now. You should join us.” 

Whitestorm followed the trio through the gorse tunnel, but Fire fell back to walk beside him.

“My name’s Fire!” He introduced eagerly, waving his tail. 

“I’m Whitestorm. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, young one.” He nodded at Fire’s mouse. 

“Did you catch that?”

“I did! _And_ the two blackbirds,” Fire boasted and Whitestorm laughed.

"Well, that's very impressive." 

Emerging out of the gorse tunnel, the sounds of clan life greeted Fire, familiar and unfamiliar scents hitting his nose. Thrushpelt and Whitestorm stood on either side of him as many faces turned to look in their direction. Lionheart, Mousefur, Brindleface, Rosetail and the cold, amber eyes of Tigerclaw. Fire locked eyes with him, purposely staring him down in a challenge. That singular cat had caused so much misery and death in his past life, and Fire was determined to stop it all. Keeping his gaze trained on the dark tabby, Fire padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped his mouse onto it. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes and turned away to say something to Lionheart beside him. 

Bluestar had leapt onto highrock and called out the familiar words; “All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!” Immediately her call brought all cats to attention and they padded towards her. Fire watched as Redtail and Spottedleaf emerged out of the medicine cat den to join the assembling cats. Lionheart and Tigerclaw who had been sharing a squirrel together abandoned their half-eaten prey at the sound of the announcement. Longtail peered his head out of the warriors' den, yawning, and slowly trotted over to Tigerclaw. There was a commotion by the nursery as Willowpelt and a very pregnant Frostfur attempted to keep a herd of kittens at bay. Fire recognized the pelt colours of Dustkit, Sandkit, Greykit and Ravenkit tumbling over each other.

Bluestar waited patiently for the elders to make their way over, and Whitestorm guided Fire to sit at the front of the crowd, facing Highrock. He could hear cats murmuring behind him, no doubt curious about his presence. 

“Thunderclan needs new warriors,” she began. “As you all know, with Longtail earning his warrior name yesterday, the clan now has no more apprentices. While we have a few kits nearing their apprentice ceremonies, we will still only have three cats in training. Never before had we had so few apprentices. It has been decided that Thunderclan will take in an outsider to learn our ways during the rest of his time as a kit, and then be trained as a warrior.” 

A loud murmuring broke out immediately. Bluestar yowled, and the crowd silenced immediately. Fire heard a low growl from somewhere in the group.

“I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of Thunderclan when the time comes.”

“ _Lucky_ to become an apprentice,” came a loud meow. Without turning, Fire knew it was Longtail and not only from his voice. He’d said the same exact words last time. Longtail became a close friend to Fire later on in his life - he’d almost forgotten how much of a pain in the neck he’d been to him at the start. 

Bluestar ignored him completely and carried on. “Redtail and Thrushpelt have already met this young cat and have witnessed his hunting abilities.” She nodded to her deputy and he stood to address the Clan.

“I saw him catch a squirrel by bolting after it up a tree. It was expertly caught,” Redtail motioned towards the fresh-kill pile. Fire noticed that his voice sounded different. Redtail coughed, but cleared his throat and continued. “He’s also already added three more pieces of prey to the pile.” There was a ripple of shocked muttering through the crowd. 

“Redtail and Thrushpelt agree with me that we should allow him into the clan.” 

A silence spread through the crowd. Fire shifted uncomfortably. He’d been in this position before, but he’d been at least five moons old at that point (still not old enough to be an apprentice, but no one had asked him about his age) and a lot bigger. He felt small. Then came an outbreak of yowls from the crowd.

“Where does he come from?” Called out Mousefur.

“Which Clan does he belong to?” Asked Half-tail.

“What a strange scent he carries! That’s not the scent of any Clan I know!” Exclaimed Dappletail.

Fire waited for Longtail to interject and then remembered - he didn’t have his collar. There was no more evidence of his Kittypet background. He turned to look through the crowd and caught Longtail glaring at him but the warrior didn’t say anything, just flicked his tail in annoyance. 

“He is a loner, he does not belong to any Clan.” Bluestar mewed over the many questions. 

“Bluestar, if I may, is it right to take in a kitten?” Tigerclaw asked smoothly. The clan turned their attention to him. “He looks no older than three moons old. Is he old enough to make such a hefty decision such as to devote his life to a Clan? And what about his mother? She must be worried looking for him.” Fire’s ears twitched in annoyance. ‘ _Says the cat who would accept any loner or rogue who will help him get what he wants._ ’ He heard a few murmurs of agreement within the crowd. Without waiting for Bluestar’s response, Fire stood up and turned to face Tigerclaw. 

“I’m five moons old, I will be ready to become an apprentice in a short amount of time,” Fire said. Tigerclaw widened his eyes - this must've been the first time a kit had ever talked back to him. “My mother abandoned me because she could not feed me. I learned to hunt by watching a warrior from your clan,” Fire took a step back. “If not for them, I would not have been able to hunt and get food - I most likely would have starved. As far as I’m concerned, I already owe the Clan my life, and I’m willing to learn to fight and provide for it.”

Cats around him murmured in surprise and the mood within the crowd seemed to shift in favour of him. Thrushpelt leaned down beside him to whisper, “Well said, young one.” Tigerclaw looked as if he wanted to refute, but the majority of the Clan was no longer supporting him. He nodded stiffly and sat back down.

Bluestars eyes glinted with approval. Fire stepped forward into a ray of sunshine to accept his new name, his pelt glowing like a lit flame. No cat argued or jeered at him now. Bluestar leapt down to rest her nose on Fire’s forehead.

“From this day forward, until you are old enough to train as an apprentice, your new name will be Firekit. Thunderclan welcomes you as a member.” 

“Firekit! Firekit! Firekit!” A chorus of his new name echoed throughout the assembled cats, although Firekit noticed that Tigerclaw and Longtail did not join in.

“This meeting is over!” Bluestar called and the cats started to disperse. A few crowded around Firekit to welcome him. He saw Redtail start to approach but Spottedleaf batted at her brother playfully and guided him back towards the medicine cat den. 

“Welcome, young Firekit!” Lionheart and Mousefur meowed.

There was rustling by the gorse tunnel where Darkstripe and Runningwind emerged each carrying two pieces of prey. Lionheart called Whitestorm and Tigerclaw over to him and the trio headed out to go on patrol. Tigerclaw said something to Darkstripe as he passed and the dark tabby stared disapprovingly at Firekit. Mousefur padded over to Runningwind and explained what he’d missed. 

“Congratulations, Firekit! And welcome!” Runningwind meowed, his tail waving in a greeting and Firekit dipped his head. 

“Thrushpelt will show you around,” Bluestar said, before heading off to the nursery.

Thrushpelt purred. “Nice name, kit. Come on, follow me.” 

Firekit already knew where everything was, he could walk around the camp and identify every rock in his sleep but he played along. The grey tom took him first to the shaded corner in the camp surrounded by ferns with lichen hanging over the entrance. The medicine cats den. 

“Spottedleaf is a medicine cat. While warriors fight and hunt for the clan, medicine cats heal wounds and aches, though they learn the basics of hunting and fighting, too. They’re also known as the messengers of Starclan because they will receive prophecies and omens from them.” Thrushpelt explained. Firekit poked his head into the den, only half listening. It was dark but he could see Spottedleaf sorting out herbs. Redtail looked like he was attempting to help her, but she kept picking up whatever he was putting down and resorting it. Thrushpelt snorted. Further into the den was a dark red cat Firekit didn’t recognize. Whoever it was smelled of sickness. “Spottedleaf!” 

Spottedleaf perked up at the call of her name and came to greet the two outside of her den. “Hello, little one.” She mewed. She had a sprig of lavender tucked behind her ear wrapped into her fur to keep it in place. It made her smell sweet. “Welcome to the clan. While I’d like to let you explore the den it isn’t safe for you. You should stay away for now.”

“Why?” Firekit asked, genuinely curious. “Who is that?” 

Spottedleaf looked back into her den and sighed. “That’s Poppydawn. Unfortunately, she’s sick with Greencough. It would be bad if you catch it.” Firekit hadn’t known there had been an outbreak of Greencough before he’d joined the Clan. Perhaps that was why their numbers had been so small.

“Will Redtail be okay?” He mewed, though he knew the answer. The three turned their attention to the deputy. Redtail was trying to move a herb, coughed, and accidentally spilt a pile of poppyseeds onto the floor. He looked up guiltily at Spottedleaf who shot him an annoyed glance. He started to painstakingly pick up every poppyseed to put back in their place.

“He will be if he stops messing up my herb stores!” She called loud enough for him to hear, her tone light. Redtail called back a bashful, _“Sorry!”_ Spottedleaf rolled her eyes although she was smiling. “That brother of mine doesn’t know how to rest. He’ll be fine. I’ll have to leave you two before Redtail makes a mess of my whole den.” 

Spottedleaf disappeared back into the den to help her brother pick up the clutter he’d created. Firekit hadn’t known Spottedleaf well - she’d died early into his life as a clan cat - and he was determined to be able to get to know her better. If Yellowfang listened to his warning and Brokenstar was revealed to be the murderous kit killer he was then there would be no invasion and Spottedleaf would live. 

Thrushpelt showed him the rest of the camp, the warriors' den and apprentices den, both of which were empty, and where Bluestar’s den was below Highrock. “Best not to go in there unless you’re invited or it’s important.” He said. 

Firekit recalled how close Thrushpelt and Bluestar had been on their walk back to camp. They were obviously close, but Bluestar had never mentioned him before in his past life. 

“Are you and Bluestar mates?” He asked. It might be a rude or awkward question to ask but he could blame being a kit on that. Thrushpelt didn’t seem bothered, though, and shook his head.

“No. But I am the father to her kits.” Thrushpelt replied. For a moment it felt like he was going to leave it at that but then he looked down at Firekit and continued. “We both wanted kits, and we both didn’t have romantic interest in any of the cats in Thunderclan. I did like her at one point but she made it clear she wasn’t interested, which was fine, of course. We agreed to have kits together, though. I was going to raise them as their father, and she as their mother. We just weren’t together.” 

Firekit blinked and forced himself to not look surprised. Did Thrushpelt know about Bluestar and Oakheart and was covering for them? Or was this another Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight situation where Thrushpelt was left in the dark about what had really happened? 

“Am I going to meet your kits?” He asked, watching Thrushpelt carefully for anything that would give the truth away. 

But Thrushpelt looked away, hiding his face as he said, “They died.” 

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Firekit mewed, now feeling genuinely bad for him. Thrushpelt just smiled sadly and led Firekit towards the elders' den. 

The elders were kind enough. Rosetail and One-eye tried to dote on him but Thrushpelt quickly intercepted, saying they still needed to visit the rest of the camp. "If I didn't say anything you would've been stuck in there for a whole moon." He laughed as they made their way to the nursery. Goldenflower was talking to Bluestar at the entrance. 

"I would've liked to spend more time as a warrior, but Spottedleaf said that it's time for me to move in." The golden tabby said, and Bluestar nodded. 

"Of course. I'll get Longtail to get you some bedding for a nest." That was an apprentice duty but with there being none in training, the youngest warriors would have to fill in. Bluestar trotted past Firekit and Thrushpelt with a smile. 

"This is where you'll be staying for the next moon. Why don't you say hello to the other kits?" Thrushpelt suggested. Firekit nodded and slipped into the nursery. 

It was crowded. Dustkit, Sandkit and Ravenkit were already the size of apprentices, Greykit not far behind. With Frostfur, Willowpelt, Speckletail and Goldenflower also in the den there was hardly any room. 

Greykit immediately skittered over, Ravenkit close on his tail. "Heyhey!!! You're the new kit!! I'm Greykit, this is Ravenkit!" He mewed rapidly. Ravenkit hid behind Greykit. 

"Hi…" The black kitten greeted, his ears drooping. 

"I'm Firekit-"

"We know!! We heard the whole clan cheering your name, it was great! We wanted to come to welcome you too but kits aren't allowed at the meeting which I think sucks. I heard you talked back to Tigerclaw. How are you still alive?" Greykit rambled on. Firekit remembered how Greypaw had been in his youth - energetic and playful. He'd mellowed out a bit after Silverstream's death but had still been that joyous, uplifting personality. Lost in his thoughts, Firekit hadn't noticed Sandkit who'd crept up to him and sniffed. 

"Ew. You smell weird." She commented, sticking out her tongue and looking away in overdramatic disgust. Dustkit snickered beside her. 

"Sandkit! That's no way to greet a new denmate! What would your fathers say if they heard you speaking like that?" Frostfur scolded. Sandkit didn't seem bothered. 

"Whatever. I'm Sandkit and this is Dustkit. Sleep far away from us." 

Firekit shrugged. "Okay." As Dustkit and Sandkit trotted away, Firekit thought of Sandstorm. _His_ Sandstorm. He was sure that with his actions and saving other cats, it would have an impact on those around him. This Sandkit would not grow to be the Sandstorm he loved. Even if she did, it didn't feel right. Although he looked like a kit, truthfully he was old enough to be this Sandkits great grandfather. There was no way he could fall in love with her. 

Greykit snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ignore them, Sandkit's just jealous because Redtail was talking about you yesterday. Hey, he said you can hunt! Is that true?" 

"Yeah!" Firekit mewed and peered over to Ravenkit. "I can show you how to crouch if you want!" 

Firekit spent most of the rest of the day getting to know the Queens and helping Greykit and Ravenkit learn the correct hunting stance. Willowpelt almost looked relieved to have Greykit out of her paws for a bit. Ravenkit was hesitant at first, but he quickly warmed up to Firekit after a few encouragements. Goldenflower even allowed them to pounce on her tail, snaking it along the ground for them to stalk. 

By sundown Firekit was exhausted. The travel to the Clan and playing with Greykit and Ravenkit had tired him out. He settled down into his nest separate from the rest of the group and fell asleep. 

-

It was raining when Firekit woke up. Firekit yawned and stretched his legs, realising he'd slept almost a whole day. Sandkit and Dustkit were playing at the end of the den, but Greykit and Ravenkit weren't inside. Neither were Frostfur or Goldenflower.

"They're in the elders den." Willowpelt said as she licked her paw and drew it over her face. "You can probably catch them in the middle of a stor-"

At that moment Ravenkit and Greykit ran into the den. Ravenkit was crying and wailing, and Willowpelt and Speckletail were immediately at his side. Firekit jumped up to comfort his friend. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, but Ravenkit was sobbing too hard to say anything comprehensible through his tears. He just shook his head and buried himself into Speckletail's fur.

"Greykit?" Willowpelt asked gently. 

"It's Poppydawn." 

Firekit, Greykit and Willowpelt stepped out of the nursery while Speckletail stayed behind to comfort Ravenkit. The rest of the elders were crouched around Poppydawn's body, lapping at her fur gently as they whispered goodbyes.

"May you find good hunting, swift-running, and shelter when you sleep." Spottedleaf said and rested her nose gently on Poppydawn's cheek. Willowpelt choked up, tears welling up in her eyes as she padded over to join the group. Rosetail had rested her head on Poppydawn's shoulder. She was whispering something to her. 

"She was my mama's mentor," Greykit whispered, ears drooping. Firekit let Greykit lean on his shoulder as they watched sadly. Spottedleaf had started to lay down lavender around Poppydawn's body. 

Commotion near the gorse tunnel caught Firekit's attention. Darkstripe and Longtail emerged, holding two mice and a blackbird. Longtail looked up, caught sight of Poppydawn and went rigid, dropping his catch and staring at her in horror. Firekit felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the starry outline of Goosefeather, who motioned with his tail for Firekit to follow. Firekit didn't want to leave Greykit's side, but he was curious about why Longtail looked so frightened. 

Staying by the edge of camp to not draw attention to himself, Firekit crept silently closer to Longtail following Goosefeather. Darkstripe had leaned down and was hurriedly whispering something to Longtail. The younger warrior shook his head, and Darkstripe growled. As Firekit neared, he could just about hear their hushed conversation.

"We killed her…" Longtail wailed. Firekit froze.

"We did not! Greencough killed her. She was old and weak. We are the important cats; we should eat first. Do you want to do what's best for your clan?" Darkstripe snapped.

"Of course…"

"Then you will keep your mouth shut and let your clanmates be grateful for what you brought back. There's one fewer mouth to feed now." Firekit couldn't believe his ears. 

Longtail was shaking. Badly. And when he didn't reply, Darkstripe leaned in close, his claws unsheathed. "You'll keep quiet, won't you? After all, I saw you eat that squirrel. I'll tell them what you did, how you insisted on stealing prey from the elders, how you refused to let me bring back to camp."

Firekit stood rigid, unsure on if to intervene. He knew that Darkstripe was lying and threatening Longtail. Longtail may be mean but he was loyal to his clan and the code. His ears were ringing, he couldn't hear the end of the conversation as Darkstripe stalked off satisfied with whatever Longtail had said in return. Had Longtail bared this weight on his shoulders for the rest of his life? 

Goosefeather rested his paw on Firekit's shoulder and suddenly his vision went bright, stars flashing in his vision. He blinked rapidly and when he could see again the number of cats in the clan seemed to have doubled. It's when he looked up at Goosefeather and saw his grave expression did he realise he must be seeing what Goosefeather was seeing. Starclan cats wandering the Thunderclan camp watching over loved ones. 

Standing in front of Longtail was Poppydawn.

Longtail took a couple of shaky steps forward but stopped, only a fox tail away from Poppydawn's spirit. There was no way he could see her, but he looked up. He mouthed, 'I'm so sorry!'

Poppydawn leaned forward and said, voice as cold as ice, "Too late." 

Longtail skittered backwards and whirled around to exit the camp when his gaze caught sight of Firekit in the corner. He stumbled and when Goosefeather lifted his paw away, so did Firekit. His vision was clear once again and Longtail was staring at him bewildered and afraid.

"How long- Did you… hear anything?" Longtail asked quietly.

"No."

"Then what do you want?" He snapped, though it was weak and there was no real venom. Longtail was scared. 

Firekit stood for a second, wondering what he could say. Longtail already didn't like him but he wanted to help because he knew what the real Longtail was like. An idea popped into his mind and he started purring. 

"I wanted to thank you!"

"T...Thank me?" Longtail repeated. His whole body was still shaking. 

"Yes! You were the cat who I saw hunting by twoleg place! By tallpines?" Firekit said, knowing that as an apprentice Longtail must have hunted there at least once. Longtail nodded slowly. "If I hadn't seen you I wouldn't have learned how to hunt. I could've died. You saved my life!" 

Longtail was still staring at him. No, he was staring through him. There was no response. Had he even heard what he'd said? 

"Longtail?" 

"I'm… glad." Longtail managed.

And then he vomited. 

-

Firekit had run to get Spottedleaf. She'd led Longtail to her den and checked him for fever or signs of illness but didn't find anything wrong with him. The tortoiseshell had tried to get him to speak, but he hadn't replied. Firekit had hovered around and watched as she'd given him thyme leaves to chew on. Almost immediately after he'd fallen asleep, his breathing back to normal.

"Is he okay?" Firekit mewed. 

"Yes, but I have no idea what caused him to be sick like that." Firekit did. He'd thought he was helping but maybe telling Longtail that he'd indirectly saved his life had just overwhelmed him even more. Emotions of grief, anger, anxiety and fear had already swamped him. He felt slightly guilty. Darkstripe poked his head into the medicine cat den and Firekit bristled.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, sounding not even a tiny bit worried.

"I don't know. Something must have made him panic. He was breathing abnormally quickly."

Darkstripe huffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, he probably feels bad about Poppydawn. As soon as he saw her he told me if we'd run home or hadn't talked as much maybe we would've got back in time." 

' _Liar._ ' Firekit wanted to scream but he kept silent. Even if he told Bluestar what he'd heard there was no guarantee that she'd believe his word over Darkstripe, and Darkstripe would spin the story to pin the blame on Longtail. 

"Oh, no! He shouldn't blame himself for that! Even if you two had brought back prey in time there was no guarantee that she would've survived." Spottedleaf gently touched Longtail's chest with her paw, feeling his breathing. "I'll talk to him when he wakes up and make sure he's alright." 

Darkstripe narrowed his eyes, staring at Longtail. He turned to leave and Firekit followed him. When they exited the den Firekit trod on Darkstripe's tail, digging his tiny claws into it. Darkstripe yelped and pulled his tail away. He loomed over Firekit and hissed, "Watch it, rogue!"

Firekit leaned forward. "I know what you did. I heard you talking to Longtail. YOU killed Poppydawn." 

For a moment, there was a flicker of fear in Darkstripe's eyes. Darkstripe opened his mouth to speak, but Firekit trotted away before he could reply. 

-

It had only been a day since Poppydawn's death and Longtail still felt terrible. When he'd woken up Spottedleaf had had a long conversation with him about how cats will die no matter how hard he tried, and that all cats must go to Starclan eventually. He knew that, he wasn't a kit. But he'd indirectly killed Poppydawn. It was his fault for listening to Darkstripe. Spottedleaf had recommended to Bluestar that Longtail be let off from warrior duties for a day and made him rest in the medicine cat den. 

"But I'm not injured." Longtail had protested. She'd shaken her head. 

"Not physically. You're injured _here_." And she placed her paw on her chest, right above her heart. "On your first day as a warrior a cat died and you're blaming yourself for it. How can you do your duties when you need time to grieve and forgive yourself?" 

As soon as Spottedleaf had let him go the next day and he'd stepped out of the medicine cats den, Darkstripe had motioned with his tail for Longtail to follow him behind the warriors den. There was a small gap just wide enough for a full grown cat to fit through, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Firekit knows." Darkstripe hissed at him when he'd made sure no one could hear them. 

Longtail blinked. "You told him?"

"No, you mouse-brain! He'd told me himself while you were passed out." Darkstripe flicked his tail angrily, and then winced when it got caught in the bramble brushing at his side. Longtail flinched. "He could tell Bluestar, or Spottedleaf, or anyone." 

Longtail felt his throat tighten, and suddenly it became very hard to breathe. "But... he told me he didn't hear anything."

"What are you two talking about?" 

Both cats froze but then immediately relaxed when Tigerclaw pushed his way into the closed space. He was much too big and Longtail shuffled backwards in an attempt to give him more room. 

"Firekit knows that..." Darkstripe trailed off. "Oh, you don't know about Poppydawn." Darkstripe quickly explained the circumstances of her death to Tigerclaw, leaving out the part where he'd threatened Longtail. The younger warrior dugs his claw into the dirt. 

"Well," Tigerclaw started when he'd finished explaining. "That sounds like it's a you problem. If you hadn't eaten the squirrel and if _you_ ," He said, letting his amber gaze rest on Longtail. "Hadn't panicked, you two wouldn't be in this situation." 

"What's done is done." Darkstripe growled. 

"I'm not sticking my tail out for you two. I have my own plans and I'm not losing reputation in the clan by trying to cover up what happened or silencing Firekit." 

_Silencing Firekit?_ Longtail wanted to be sick all over again. 

"I'm not asking you to do anything drastic. I just want advice." Darkstripe murmured. 

"A-And we don't need to ki- I mean... _silence_ anyone... right? Firekit is a rogue. He can't be that popular or have that much sway. Can’t we just jump on that and create a rumor or something so that everyone hates him enough so that he leaves?" Longtail meowed. Tigerclaw shrugged. 

"It's not uncommon for the clans to take in rogues or loners, and he’s been friendly with everyone in the clan so far. They like him. If he were a Kittypet it'd be different." He replied. "And since neither of you have been pulled into Bluestar's den it is very likely Firekit hasn't told anyone." 

Longtail nodded slowly. "So we have nothing to worry about?" He asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that. Firekit told you that he'd heard you talking about it?" Tigerclaw asked Darkstripe who nodded. "Then he wanted to make sure you knew that he knew. Maybe he wants to use it against you later." 

Both Longtail and Darkstripe shifted uncomfortably, but Longtail wasn’t entirely convinced. If Firekit had wanted to use it against them then why had he told him that he hadn’t heard anything? And why had he told him he’d saved his life after hearing what he’d done to Poppydawn?

"Just be careful,” Tigerclaw said, “I'll keep an eye on him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted medicine cats to also pay attention to the mental health and emotional pain rather than just physical. i mean like 90% of these cats need some therapy :( get them some help. so med cats will fill this role too!
> 
> spottedleaf and thrushpelt are fun to write! i promise longtail will go back to his original snarky self in no time sgkhdhj
> 
> credit to into the wild chp 4 for part of the writing i used in firekits ceremony, and longtails and darkstripes conversation was straight from code of the clans: a dark path chosen. i thought it was strange that longtail and poppydawn were never brought up in the main series and i really wanted to include it.
> 
> tumblr is @claw-moon !


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next quarter-moon, Darkstripe and Longtail avoided Firekit as if he had Greencough. At least now Darkstripe wouldn't be able to threaten Longtail and try to warp the story of what happened because he knew that Firekit had heard the truth. 

Redtail recovered to his full health and was eager to leave the medicine cats den to return to his duties. Spottedleaf had been more than happy to have him out of her den. "If he'd stayed any longer he would've worn a hole into my den's floor with all the pacing and worrying he did." She'd said with a laugh. 

Firekit had attempted to make friends with Sandkit and Dustkit. The kits were all feeling down after Poppydawn's death - she'd been an elder that had told them all stories since they were little - and her empty spot in the elders' den had not gone unnoticed. To try and cheer them up Firekit made up stories and showed them how to hunt mice. Sandkit and Dustkit had reluctantly joined in at the encouragement of the Queens but when Sandkit's parents, Redtail and Runningwind, had walked by and complimented her stance, she'd been eager to learn more from Firekit. Firekit had noticed that whenever Redtail or Runningwind would visit the nursery to dote on Sandkit, Dustkit would back away and leave, sometimes followed by Ravenkit. Goosefeather had shown him why that night. 

Firekit didn't think he'd get used to seeing Starclan cats wandering around with the living. Where Dustkit and Ravenkit were sleeping next to Speckletail, two starlit cats were lying down next to them with their tails wrapped around them protectively. One of them, a brown she-cat who had a strong resemblance to Duskit, was quietly humming a soothing tune like a lullaby. The other was just looking down at Ravenkit sadly. 

"That's Fuzzypelt and Robinwing - Dustkit and Ravenkit's parents. They died a couple of moons ago in the Greencough epidemic." Goosefeather explained. Firekit made sure the next day to ask what they wanted to do and enthusiastically played the role of a mouse for Dustkit to chase and pounce on. 

The night before Ravenkits, Sandkits and Dustkits apprentice ceremonies, Firekit had felt a prod in his side waking him up from his dreamless sleep. 

"Firekit!" He heard the soft urgent whisper of Ravenkit. Firekit yawned and stretched out his legs. 

"Issit morning?" Firekit mumbled out between a yawn.

"No… it's still night time," Ravenkit mewed and immediately he backed away, his tail between his legs. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No, I'm not upset! Don't apologize," Firekit sat up. "What's the matter?" 

Ravenkit was shuffling his paws awkwardly. As a kitten, he was even more anxious than he'd been as an apprentice in Firekit's past life. The black tom looked as if he'd regretted waking up Firekit and was going to say nothing. Firekit moved forward and rested an encouraging paw on his friend's shoulder.

"It's okay. You can tell me." He mewed softly. Ravenkit looked around anxiously and then got up, slowly and silently making his way around the sleeping cats. Firekit followed him outside the nursery and they sat down together at the entrance. The clan was silent, the only sound was the quiet hooting of a faraway owl. Firekit saw Whitestorm come through the gorse tunnel yawning. He padded into the warriors' den and a couple seconds later Lionheart emerged. He stretched out his legs and went to take Whitestorm's place as a guard. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to accidentally wake anyone up." Ravenkit mewed. Firekit nodded and waited patiently for Ravenkit to continue. "It's… I'm worried about my apprentice ceremony…"

"Is it because the clan will be watching you?" Firekit asked and Ravenkit shook his head.

"No- Well, a little, but… I'm worried about who my mentor will be." Ravenkit looked down at his paws. "I heard Speckletail talking to Bluestar yesterday saying that she thought I should have a strong-willed and confident mentor to make me more assertive. And the other day Halftail scolded me for being too jumpy and said that a cat like _Tigerclaw_ would make a good mentor for me." He said, his sentence ending in a wail. 

"And you don't want Tigerclaw as a mentor?" 

"Do _you_ want Tigerclaw as a mentor?"

"Well… no. I understand. He's scary." Firekit pitied Ravenkit. He shuffled closer to Ravenkit and gave his shoulder a comforting lick. At the start, Firekit had entered Thunderclan with the only goal of stopping cats from dying. Perhaps there were other things he could change for the better, too. "Why don't we talk to Bluestar-"

"No!" Ravenkit squeaked, and then covered his mouth with his paws when he heard Frostfur groan in her sleep behind them. "We can't. She's the leader!"

Firekit shrugged. "But your ceremony is tomorrow morning! If not Bluestar we should talk to Spottedleaf or Redtail."

"They're sleeping!" Ravenkit mewed, but Firekit was already nudging him forward in the direction of the medicine cat den. There was no way Firekit was letting Ravenpaw get chased out of the clans' territories again by his mentor. He'd figure out a way for Raven and Barley to still meet up. 

After a few more pushes Ravenkit gave in and slowly trotted over to Spottedleaf's den with Firekit close behind. Getting closer towards the fern-covered entrance, Firekit could hear muffled voices conversing.

"Maybe we should wait outside until they're done talking?" Firekit suggested. Ravenkit nodded, but only a second later Rosetail came padding out of the den.

"Thanks again, Spottedleaf." She called over her shoulder before walking away towards the elders' den, not even noticing the two kits. Firekit and Ravenkit watched her go. 

"Is she sick, too?" Ravenkit asked, a tinge of worry in his voice. ' _He must be remembering Poppydawn._ ' Firekit shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. She didn't smell sick. And Spottedleaf wouldn't have let her go back to the elders if she was." He replied.

There was a shuffling from inside the den and Spottedleaf poked her head out, her gaze resting on Firekit and Ravenkit.

"Oh! Hello, little ones," She greeted with a yawn. "I thought I heard someone out here. You're both up awfully late."

Firekit nudged Ravenkit towards Spottedleaf who twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Um… Can I talk to you?" Ravenkit mewed, sounding uncertain. The tortoiseshell nodded with a smile and flicked her tail - a sign for them to follow her inside. 

The den was the same as Firekit had remembered it. Spottedleaf has always kept her den neat, and so had Yellowfang. Cinderpelt had claimed her sorting was an 'organised mess' - it made sense to her but to no one else. Firekit smiled sadly, reminiscing his time as an apprentice looking after Yellowfang. Now that he'd warned her of Brokenstar she would have no reason to leave and join Thunderclan. He wondered who would be the next medicine cat apprentice if not Cinderpelt. 

Spottedleaf settled down and patted the floor in front of her. "What is it you want to talk about, Ravenkit?" Firekit breathed in deeply. The scent of lavender, although mostly associated with death, was calming. Spottedleaf had sprigs of it around her den as well as in her fur. 

"It's about my mentor." Ravenkit started, scuffing the floor with his paws. "I'm scared about who it's going to be." 

Firekit saw a glint of sympathy in Spottedleaf's eyes. Bluestar most likely already discussed with her who the new mentors will be and already knew that his worst nightmare was true.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Tigerclaw?" She mewed softly.

Ravenpaw looked down at his paws, feeling guilty. 

"It's alright. Tigerclaw can be an imposing figure, but he means no real harm," Spottedleaf said gently. Firekit snorted, and then covered his mouth and coughed to cover the sound when Spottedleaf shot him a confused glance. "We think he'll bring up your confidence." 

Firekit dug his claws into the ground involuntarily as he recalled how harsh Tigerclaw had been with poor Ravenpaw in his past life. His tail swished angrily against the floor.

"You disagree?" Spottedleaf asked. Firekit blinked and realised he'd clenched his jaw and had bristled his fur. He forced himself to calm down. 

"Ravenkit needs to be encouraged. He needs a cat who knows when to be gentle and when to be harsh," Firekit began. He had moons of learning from his mistakes and the importance of understanding the personality of kits when choosing a mentor. "It's true that Tigerclaw would most likely make him more assertive, but Ravenkit has an underlying issue of being very timid and a bit anxious. To put it simply, he's a worrier. Tigerclaw seems like the type to have high expectations. Ravenkit won't do well in training if he's constantly worried about the consequences of not getting something right on his first try. Whitestorm or Lionheart would be okay because they're gentle and patient, but they might not be the right cats to give Ravenkit the push he needs. I'd recommend Mousefur. She can be a bit snarky, but she's not rude or mean, and she'll give the experience Ravenkit will need on dealing with criticism without pushing him too far."

Firekit stopped and looked up. Spottedleaf was staring at him, eyes wide, and Ravenkit was gaping at him. Firekit swallowed nervously. He hadn't meant to fall back into his routine as a leader. Giving advice on mentors is definitely not something a kit should advise let alone know anything about.

"I mean… that's just my… opinion?" He added weakly. 

"Well… Firekit," Spottedleaf spluttered. "That is very wise and knowledgeable advice from someone so young and new to the clan."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep," Firekit fumbled. "I'm just… quick to learn? And I want Ravenkit to have the best mentor." 

Spottedleaf tilted her head to the side slightly. She was staring off as if lost in thought. "I can see that." 

Ravenkit looked at Firekit, the tip of his tail flicking nervously. Spottedleaf hummed to herself, and then looked back at Ravenkit. "I'll discuss with Bluestar early in the morning before your ceremony and talk about changing your mentor." 

Ravenkit let out a sigh of relief. Immediately his body became less tense and he purred. "Thank you!" 

"Now go back to your nest and sleep. You don't want to be too tired for your big day." Ravenkit nodded enthusiastically and skipped back over to the nursery. Firekit went to follow but Spottedleaf cleared her throat. He stopped and glanced back at her. 

"Firekit, if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I am here for you. I am open to listening to any troubles a cat has." She mewed. Her tone was soft but her amber gaze said something else.

Firekit flinched. Would telling Spottedleaf about his situation help? He'd didn't want her or anyone else to know - he didn't want them focused on the past. This chance at a second life was so that he could improve the lives of others so that they could be happy. If he told Spottedleaf about her death, about her brother's death, how would it affect her? And would she tell Bluestar? If other cats got involved it would make it harder for Firekit to predict what was going to happen. 

Firekit opened his mouth to reply then closed it, not trusting his voice to give away his feelings. Instead, he just nodded and padded away towards the nursery only to stop halfway there as a loud wailing echoed across the camp. He turned towards the source of the sound and saw that Speckletail, Willowpelt and Goldenflower were shepherding half-asleep kittens out of the nursery. 

"Spottedleaf!" Goldenflower yowled. "It's Frostfur!"

By the time the kitting was done the commotion had caused a majority of the camp to wake up to see the new members of the clan. Brindleface, her sister, had been the first one allowed in, and then Bluestar. Slowly cats were guided in and out of the nursery and finally when Firekit was allowed to visit he couldn't contain his excitement. He recognised tiny wriggling pelts of Cinderkit, Thornkit, Brackenkit and Brightkit. They were tiny, and for a moment he was inside the nursery with Sandstorm welcoming their two small bundles of joy into the world. Firekit purred. 

Frostfur motioned with her tail for him to come closer, and he gave each kitten a sniff. Cinderkit was mewling loudly, and Firekit gave her head a gentle lick. She stopped mewling and swung her little head around towards Firekit. 

"Welcome to Thunderclan." He meowed softly, gently nudging her towards Frostfur's belly where she unsteadily shuffled towards a sleeping Thornkit. "They're wonderful, Frostfur." 

Frostfur looked exhausted with her fur dishevelled, but her eyes sparkled with pride and happiness. She was elated. "Thank you."

"You've probably been asked this hundreds of times already, but do you have any names picked out?"

Frostfur gave out a breathy laugh. "Not yet. Although," She looked down at Cinderkit who had fallen asleep against her brother. "I'm thinking of Cinderkit for her." 

"I think Cinderkit is perfect." Firekit meowed.

-

When morning came Bluestar called a clan meeting to congratulate Frostfur and her kits, and to do the apprentice ceremonies. Greykit and Firekit had persuaded Willowpelt to let them join the meeting.

"She said 'all cats old enough to catch their own prey!' and _we_ can!" 

"Only Firekit has caught prey before," Willowpelt pointed out, her tail twitching with amusement. 

"But he showed me how!" Greykit then got into a stalking position and he lumbered forward clumsily. Firekit imitated him with a laugh, slapping his paws down on the floor bunglingly, swaying his tail from side to side. 

"You look like a one-legged badger," He teased. Greykit turned and wriggled before pouncing on Firekit, playfully tapping at his head.

"Alright, alright, you two, enough," Willowpelt purred, separating them. "We can go, but ONLY if you behave like apprentices and sit at the back." 

They cheered and followed Willowpelt sensibly across the clearing and sat down. Bluestar was watching Sandkit, Dustkit and Ravenkit shuffle excitedly at the front of the crowd. Runningwind was leaning against Redtail, tearing up as he proudly watched their daughter.

"Dustkit, Sandkit and Ravenkit, step forward," Bluestar called, and the three kits stood up and stepped into the sunlight. "You all have reached the age of six moons and it is time to be apprenticed. Dustkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor will be Redtail. Redtail, I hope you pass down everything you know to young Dustpaw." 

Dustkit jumped up excitedly, eager to greet the clan deputy. Redtail pressed his nose onto Dustpaw’s forehead. Greykit stood up on his hind paws in an attempt to see what was going on more clearly. He placed his front paws on Firekit’s head for balance. 

“Sandkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Whitestorm. Whitestorm, I trust that you will pass down everything you know to Sandpaw.” Sandpaw, too excited about her mentor, leaned forward to quickly and accidentally bonked Whitestorm’s nose. She backed down looking embarrassed but Whitestorm just smiled and rested his muzzle on her forehead.

“Ravenkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw.” Ravenpaw nervously looked around, and Firekit held his breath. “Your mentor will be Mousefur. Mousefur, you are a fine warrior and Ravenpaw will be your first apprentice. I hope you pass down everything you know to him.” Firekit sighed in relief, and Ravenpaw eagerly bounced up to Mousefur. He said something to her too quiet for Firekit to hear, and she smiled. 

A chorus broke out. “Dustpaw! Sandpaw! Ravenpaw!” As the crowd dispersed, Firekit wove his way between cats to congratulate his former den mates. One-eye and Halftail congratulated their daughter, Mousefur, on her first apprentice. Dustpaw and Sandpaw were a bit awkward around Firekit but they said their thanks regardless before walking over to their new mentors. Ravenpaw bounded over and headbutted Firekit. 

“Thank you for coming with me to talk to Spottedleaf.” He mewed. Firekit nodded and gave his shoulder a quick lick.

“Come on, Ravenpaw! You don’t want to be left behind!” Mousefur called over from the gorse tunnel where the new apprentices and mentors were already leaving through. Ravenpaw ran over to join her side. 

-

The next moon went by agonizingly slowly. Since Firekit wasn’t really into playing and he wasn’t allowed to leave camp there wasn’t much he could do, so he started picking up as many apprentice duties he could. Firekit enjoyed helping Frostfur with her kits, fetching her prey and wet moss to drink from whenever she needed it. Between the wait, Goldenflower had given birth to Swiftkit. Firekit silently vowed to make sure he'd live to be a warrior. He even offered to check the elders for ticks in place of Sandpaw who had no complaints. He’d taken the opportunity to ask them about Bluestar’s kits. 

“Oh, yes, I remember them,” One-eye began as Firekit gently parted her fur in search of ticks. “Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit. They were wonderful - looked just like their mother. Though Mosskit kind of looked like Thrushpelt, in the face at least.” Firekit had to stop himself from snorting. None of them would’ve looked like him.

“What happened to them?” Firekit asked around the stick he was holding. The end was wrapped in moss covered in mousebile. 

“Bluestar had just woken up in the middle of the night and there was a giant hole in the nursery wall,” Rosetail explained sadly. Firekit found a tick and dabbed it with the mousebile until it dropped off. “We think a badger or a fox might have gotten them.” 

“We searched but never found them,” Halftail added.

“Was there no scent trail to follow?” Firekit mewed.

Halftail shook his head. “It was Leafbare. One of the hardest we’ve had. The fresh snow covered any scents.” 

Some part of Firekit wished he’d been sent back further so that he could find a way to let Bluestar keep her kits. 

Goosefeather had visited his dreams that night. They were in the same starlit meadow. It felt weird to be older again, to be Firestar. 

“So, are you just going to sit here and play kit for the next half-moon?” Goosefeather growled.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. “I can’t leave the camp, it’s against the code. What do you expect me to do?” 

“That never stopped you before. If I recall you left to go on secret missions all the time as a warrior.” Goosefeather said, his tail flicking. 

“I was a warrior then. I’m a kit now, and Bluestar albeit being a bit happier in this time is still strict. I can’t risk getting caught and having my apprentice ceremony delayed.” Firestar grumbled. It frustrated him too, but there was nothing he could do about it.

-

When the time finally came, Firekit was almost as excited as Greykit. Willowpelt had washed Greykit three times because he kept messing up his fur. 

“Can’t we go now?” Greykit complained.

“No, you have to wait for Bluestar to call the meeting.” Willowpelt meowed. She kept peering out of the medicine cat den to see if her leader had climbed to highrock yet. Greykit flopped over onto his side dramatically.

“Who do you think my mentor is going to be?” Greykit asked.

“Darkstripe,” Firekit said with a laugh. 

“Ew.” Greykit stuck out his tongue, and Willowpelt batted his head playfully.

“Hey, don’t be so mean to your brother. He would make a good mentor. Besides, he won’t be. Kin very rarely get chosen to be mentor and apprentice.”

Cinderkit and Brightkit were awake and they ran over each other to see Firekit. In the time since they were born, their eyes had opened and they'd begun to shakily wobble around the nursery. Firekit put out a paw to prevent Brightkit from falling over. 

"You're leaving?" Cinderkit mewled. 

"Yes, but I'll visit all the time," Firekit promised. "And I'll give you all the badger rides you’d like." 

Cinderkit and Brightkit cheered. Firekit felt like his heart was going to burst. 

Then, Bluestar’s familiar call echoed throughout the clearing. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath highrock for a clan meeting!”

“Now, Greykit, we are going to walk out there calmly like-” Before Willowpelt could even finish, Greykit sprinted out of the nursery. Willowpelt sighed and followed him out with Firekit close behind. Greykit had made it to the front of highrock before anyone else and sat down, his tail flicking from side to side in his impatience and excitement. Firekit joined him and looked up at Bluestar who was watching them, her whiskers twitching in amusement. 

Cats started to gather around and when they’d settled, Bluestar began. “It is time once again to welcome two new apprentices. Greykit and Firekit, you have both reached six moons of age and it is time to begin your training.” Greykit had already stood up in his excitement. “Greykit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw. Your mentor will be Lionheart. Lionheart, I trust you to pass down everything you know to Greypaw.” 

Lionheart padded over to Greypaw. In his excitement, Greypaw jumped up and accidentally headbutted Lionheart in the chin. The warrior drew back and hissed out in pain. A few cats in the crowd laughed.

“I’m sorry!” Greypaw apologized, and Lionheart shook his head with a smile. He rested his nose on his forehead. 

Bluestar smiled at the display and turned to Firekit. 

“Firekit, from this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw.” Firepaw stepped forward. He couldn’t wait to be Bluestar’s apprentice again. “Your mentor will be Thrushpelt. Thrushpelt, I hope you pass down everything you know to Firepaw.”

Firepaw blinked in surprise but smiled as Thrushpelt padded toward him. He lowered his head and Thrushpelt rested his muzzle on his forehead.

“I will be the best apprentice ever. I promise.” He mewed.

“And I promise to be the best mentor ever.” Thrushpelt purred. 

“Greypaw! Firepaw! Greypaw! Firepaw!”

“This meeting is over!” Bluestar yowled. 

Sandpaw, Dustpaw and Ravenpaw were some of the first to congratulate them. “You guys have a lot of catching up to do~” Sandpaw teased, but her tone was light, not hostile. Firepaw searched the crowd for Longtail but couldn’t see him anywhere.

Firepaw turned to Thrushpelt who was waiting for him by the gorse tunnel. 

“Am I your first apprentice?” Firepaw asked as he padded up to him. Thrushpelt shook his head.

“I mentored Spottedleaf before she decided to become a medicine cat.” He mewed. Lionheart and Greypaw joined their side. "We'll be exploring the territory with them."

"Okay!" Firepaw grinned as he padded up to Greypaw. They left the camp together.

It had been a moon since he'd joined and he'd missed the feeling of the forest. He'd only been out once while supervised to get fresh moss but that was all. Being out in the open with all the familiar and comforting scents of Thunderclan territory was refreshing. 

Greypaw was more excited and couldn't keep his paws still. Thrushpelt led them around the territory, showing them dusty hollow, the owl tree and around the borders. When they got near Sunningrocks, Firepaw opened his mouth to taste the scents but there were no traces of Riverclan.

"This is Sunningrocks," Lionheart explained, "It's a good place for hunting as prey like to hide in the cracks between the rocks." 

They stepped forward to explore, and Firepaw recognized the overhang where the rockfall would occur. When Greypaw went under to sniff around, he tensed.

"Get out!" He hissed and Greypaw jumped, surprised by Firepaw's harsh tone and ran to his side.

"What's the matter?" He mewed, alarmed, and Thrushpelt and Lionheart shot him a confused glance.

"S-Sorry… it just… it doesn't look stable. The rocks I mean." Firepaw explained. Thrushpelt stepped tentatively forward and peered up at the formation.

"It's been like this for moons. I think it's fine." Thrushpelt said. Firepaw scuffed the floor with his paws, embarrassed by his outburst and frustrated at being ignored. 

Greypaw didn't stop talking the whole way. Firepaw had missed just spending time with Greystripe after he'd become leader. Lots of things had changed after he'd received his nine lives but now it felt like he had time to bond with all his friends again. Lionheart and Thrushpelt stopped them now and then to smell the air. Firepaw feigned not knowing a lot of things to not come off as suspicious. 

"And here's Snakerocks." Thrushpelt mewed as the dark grey stones came into view, and when Greypaw went to bound down from the undergrowth to get closer Lionheart stopped him with his tail. 

"Wait!" He said sternly. "Snakerocks can be dangerous. Adders live in the cracks and one bite from one of them could kill you before a medicine cat can arrive."

Greypaw nodded, his eyes wide and stayed where he was. 

"Lionheart…" Thrushpelt murmured. He was leaning forward, squinting. "Rocks were covering the bigger holes where the adders were living in, right?" 

Thrushpelt stepped forward, signing with tail for the two apprentices to stay put and Lionheart followed. "They've been moved." The golden tabby observed. 

"By a badger or fox maybe? Apprentices know not to move them." Thrushpelt nudged a rock with his paw and moved it to cover a hole in the wall. 

"We'll have to report it to Bluestar and make sure every cat is aware." Lionheart mewed, scenting to air for any signs of a stray animal.

Then Firepaw's body went cold, his fur bristling as a sense of foreboding overwhelmed him. The familiar scent of Goosefeather filled his nose. His vision went black and he blinked.

And then Thrushpelt was on the floor in front of him, blood trickling out of his mouth, eyes glazed over and unmoving. Bluestar was over his body, lapping at his fur in desperation. Firepaw’s sight was hazy and unfocused. Was this a vision of what happened before?

"You're going to be okay, Thrush. It's alright." She looked up at a familiar tortoiseshell. "You have to do something, Spottedleaf!" They were at Snakerocks.

Spottedleaf was looking down at her leader, pity in her eyes as she meowed softly, "He's dead, Bluestar."

"No, he's not!"

"He hunts with Starclan now." 

"Help him!" 

"I _can't!_ " Spottedleaf crumpled, and Bluestar stepped back as Spottedleaf began to sob. "I'm sorry. We got here too late." She rested her head on the lifeless sandy grey pelt. "I'm so sorry." 

Bluestar was shaking as tears began to spill down her face. She collapsed, choking on her grief as she looked at the body of her best friend. 

"Firepaw!" Firepaw snapped back into reality as Greypaw prodded his side hard. "Are you okay? You were spacing out there for a second." 

Firepaw swung his head around desperately in search for any signs of danger. What had killed him? An adder?

"Firepaw?" 

His eyes narrowed in on a space in the wall near Thrushpelt's hindleg. Two yellow, glowing eyes peeked through the darkness. 

Firepaw immediately yowled a warning and leapt from his spot down towards Thrushpelt. He barrelled straight into his mentor right as the adder darted out to strike with bared fangs. Firepaw and Thrushpelt tumbled onto the floor in a tangled heap a few tail lengths away. Lionheart immediately backed away as the adder hissed. 

"Greypaw! Go back to camp and get help." Lionheart ordered. Greypaw was staring at the adder wide-eyed, but his mentors' voice broke his trance and he darted away. Thrushpelt stared at the adder in shock.

Lionheart turned back towards the adder, watching it intently as it slowly slithered towards him. It hissed at him, and Lionheart hissed back. Paws unsheathed, he carefully stepped closer and swung at its head, before backing away just as quickly. Firepaw stood up and slowly crept towards it. He felt a harsh tug on his tail. 

"Firepaw, I appreciate you saving my life so don't risk yours right now. Leave it to Lionheart." Thrushpelt hissed. Firepaw drew his tail towards himself angrily. 

"I can help." Ignoring his mentor's protests, Firepaw darted forward and landed a blow on the adder. It whirled around, surprised by his attack and thrust forward. Firepaw jumped back as its fangs clamped around nothing. Lionheart took the opportunity to claw at it and for the next few moments, they traded blows with the adder. 

"We have to tire it out," Firepaw said. Thrushpelt moved beside him and the three cats batted and taunted the snake. It hissed in frustration. "Aim for the head!" 

Lionheart slammed his paw down onto the adder's head, stunning it for a second. Thrushpelt and Firepaw pummeled at its side before backing away as it swung around, attempting to bite Thrushpelt again. 

"It's working." Thrushpelt mewed. The adder was tiring and its strikes were getting slower. Firepaw hit its head, and Lionheart used his claws to swipe at its body and bring it towards him. In one quick movement, he slammed his claws into the adder and bit down at the base of its head. He pressed down hard until the adder stopped moving. He dropped the lifeless snake onto the ground, breathing heavily. Firepaw and Thrushpelt sat back, out of breath. 

Rustling from the forest made them perk up as Bluestar, Runningwind, Whitestorm and Spottedleaf came running towards the group. They all came to a halt, staring at dead adder at Lionheart's paws. Spottedleaf sprinted over to Thrushpelt holding a herb in her mouth.

"Are you okay? Were you bitten?" She mewed hurriedly.

"No. None of us got bit." Thrushpelt replied. The arriving cats let out a sigh of relief.

"Greypaw scared us all when he came bolting into camp like that," Runningwind said. "He was yowling saying that an adder had attacked Thrushpelt." Whitestorm went over to inspect the moved rocks and Bluestar made her way over to Thrushpelt. She touched her forehead to his.

"I'm glad you're safe." She meowed softly. It was rare for Firepaw to hear her so gentle. 

Thrushpelt licked the top of her head. "I am, thanks to Firepaw." Bluestar turned around and blinked at him in surprise. "We'd just warned the apprentices to be careful and I was stupid. The adder almost got me but Firepaw pushed me away just in time. And then he bravely fought the adder with us." 

"He _what_?!" Spottedleaf's fur bristled, "And you didn't stop him?" 

Thrushpelt looked taken aback being scolded by his old apprentice. "I did try to stop him!" He protested. "He jumped into the fight anyway." 

Spottedleaf whirled on Firepaw, her amber eyes blazing with an anger he'd never seen in them before. "Firepaw you must never do that again! A venomous bite from an adder is no joke! If you'd been bitten it could’ve killed you in minutes." 

"I know that-"

"And there's no herb that is guaranteed to cure an adder bite. Do you understand?" 

Firpaw looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." 

Bluestar rested her tail on Spottedleaf's flank and the medicine cat calmed down slightly. Bluestar turned to Firepaw. 

"She's right. You're an apprentice with zero training out on your first day. Even if you already know the basics you should've listened to Thrushpelt." She scolded. 

"Will I get any punishment?" Firepaw asked.

Bluestar thought for a moment and looked back at Thrushpelt. "No. Admittedly what you did was very brave."

"And reckless." Added Spottedleaf. 

" _And_ reckless. But if Thrushpelt reports to me that you've ignored any of his orders again then you will get punished." 

Firepaw dipped his head. "Thank you, Bluestar." 

"How did you know how to fight an adder?" Lionheart asked as he approached. Firepaw froze. 

"Oh! Uh, a cat taught me how. When I was a loner." He mewed.

Lionheart narrowed his eyes. "A clan cat?"

"No! A cat I lived with for a while… before… they showed me how."

Bluestar exchanged a glance with Spottedleaf. Whitestorm and Runningwind padded over. 

"We covered all the holes back up." Runningwind meowed. Bluestar nodded.

"I will make an announcement when we get back."

Firepaw was exhausted. The sun was starting to go down. The adrenaline from the adder encounter had worn away and all he wanted was to eat and sleep. As he was following the group back to camp he couldn't help feeling like he was being watched. He looked around and caught Spottedleaf staring at him, her expression unreadable.

-

Spottedleaf had checked Thrushpelt, Lionheart and Firepaw when they got back just in case, but none of them had any injuries. Bluestar had promptly called a meeting to explain what happened. Spottedleaf had watched the apprentice's carefully. If a cat had knocked over the rocks, even just by accident, it was likely to be one of the apprentices but none of them showed any signs of guilt at the news.

Firepaw had been strange. He'd avoided all eye contact with her, and whenever she tried to get more information from him he'd been extremely vague. Most questions about his skills were met with a shrug and a "just some cat taught me" or an "I saw a warrior from a clan do it," and any question about where he'd lived brought out a "you know, just around near here." 

He'd scampered off as soon as she'd given him the all-clear to join his denmates to eat around the tree stump. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something obvious. Spottedleaf padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picked up two mice and headed towards Bluestar's den. 

"It's Spottedleaf." She called from outside, and she heard Bluestar's reply, "Come in!"

Bluestar and Whitestorm were sitting inside together talking. Spottedleaf recalled that even though he was technically her nephew, he was more like an adopted son. 

"I brought you food," She mewed. "I was hoping to talk to you in private?" 

She lowered her ears towards Whitestorm, an apology for breaking up their conversation. He just smiled and touched his nose to her ear as he passed in a friendly gesture. When they were alone, she dropped the mice between them and settled down. 

"What is it?" Bluestar meowed curiously as she started to tear into her meal. 

"I have something to admit to you. Remember when before Ravenpaw's apprentice ceremony I told you that I thought giving him Tigerclaw wasn't the best idea after all and instead suggested Mousefur?" 

"Yes?" Bluestar meowed. 

"It wasn't me who suggested Mousefur, it was Firepaw. Well, Firekit."

Bluestar stared at her blankly as if trying to process what her medicine cat was telling her.

"You listened to a kit?" She hissed.

"Yes, because he eloquently explained the pros and cons of having Tigerclaw as Ravenpaw’s mentor and why Mousefur was a better option while taking into consideration Ravenpaw's timid personality." Spottedleaf took a bite from her mouse. "He didn't sound like a kit. He sounded like a leader. He sounded like _you._." 

Bluestar flicked her tail. "And do you think it means something?"

"I don't know. Greypaw told me something curious earlier, too. He said that Firepaw yelled at him for going under a rocky overhang by Sunningrocks because he said it wasn't stable. And then before he saved Thrushpelt apparently he was just staring unfocused at one spot, unblinking and was ignoring him completely. It reminded me of how Featherwhisker was like when he received an omen."

"Or like Goosefeather?" Bluestar added tentatively. "Do you think he received a dream from Starclan?" 

"Maybe? Or perhaps an omen about a cat dying today, that's why he was scared for Greypaw and was watching Thrushpelt closely at Snakerocks." 

Bluestar swallowed another bite from her mouse. "This is just speculation. Maybe he's just more observant and mature for his age." Bluestar suggested. It wasn't dismissive and Spottedleaf had to agree that it was a valid conclusion. 

"That's true. I'm just suggesting we keep an eye on him is all." Spottedleaf mewed. Spottedleaf was sure that Firepaw knew more than he was letting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw im retconning out that weird crush that spottedleaf had on firepaw that was gross they're friends now and she's like a motherly figure 
> 
> tumblr is @claw-moon !


	4. Chapter 4

The day after saving Thrushpelt, Firepaw slipped away unnoticed to investigate Snakerocks. He was sure that what had happened was not an accident - someone had purposely moved the rocks to free the adders, but who? Firepaw’s first and only suspect was Tigerclaw but he wanted to be sure. Tigerclaw had sent Ravenpaw to Snakerocks in his past life, only for Ravenpaw to catch the snake. Firepaw had figured he’d wanted Ravenpaw to get bitten since he’d witnessed Redtail’s murder. Had he done that because he’d killed Thrushpelt before at Snakerocks? But why would he want to kill Thrushpelt anyway? 

Sniffing around, the only scents that he could detect were of all the cats that had been there yesterday. They were all stale. The rocks hadn’t been moved again so whoever had done it wasn’t going to attempt the same trick so soon. Firepaw looked around the rocks and surrounding undergrowth, hoping to at least find a tuft of fur or a hint of the stale scent of the perpetrator, but he didn’t find as much as a whisker. 

When he’d returned to camp Spottedleaf had called him and the other apprentices over. 

“I’d like to give you all a very brief lesson on the most basic herbs and poisons,” She meowed as they all settled in front of her. “This knowledge could potentially help save another cat's life so I want you all to try your best to remember these.” 

Spottedleaf had shown them marigold, poppy seeds and dock leaves. Firepaw knew all of them and had seen them all before, but he kept silent as Spottedleaf explained.

“These are all the herbs I would probably ask a warrior or apprentice to get me who wasn’t studying to be a medicine cat. Marigold stops infections and bleeding. Poppyseeds relieve pain or shock but make you sleepy when you eat them. Finally, Dock leaves help with scratches and sore pads.” 

Spottedleaf allowed the apprentices a moment to take them all in while she went back into her den and retrieved a beech leaf holding berries and seeds. She used her paw to motion at a familiar berry.

“These are-”

“Deathberries!” Dustpaw gasped. Spottedleaf nodded. “Redtail showed me these before. Even just one can kill you, right?”

“That’s right. You must never eat these. If me or another cat can’t get to you in time then you’re as good as dead.” She explained. Ravenpaw beside Firepaw flattened his ears as if the very thought of them terrified him.

“Do any of you know what these are?” Spottedleaf moved her paw to gesture at a pile of very small black seeds. Firepaw tilted his head to the side, confused. They looked like-

“Poppy seeds?” Sandpaw said, uncertainty tinting her voice. Spottedleaf shook her head.

“No. They look very, very similar. These are foxglove seeds. They can very easily kill a cat if they eat too much, so never feed a cat what you think are poppy seeds unless I am with you.”

Spottedleaf went on to explain holly berries and hemlock, both poisonous. When the lesson was over the apprentices started to disperse.

“Firepaw,” Spottedleaf meowed. Firepaw stopped and turned around, curious. “I’ve noticed you’re a quick learner. That’s a very valuable asset for a medicine cat to have if you’re interested.” 

Firepaw froze. He heard a cat growl from behind him and recognized it as Goosefeather. He’d angled his ears towards the sound and Spottedleaf’s eyes tracked the movement. Firepaw flicked his ear in an attempt to hide it. 

“Sorry. I want to be a warrior.” He replied steadily. 

Spottedleaf stayed quiet for a moment. It was clear to Firepaw that she wanted to say something else, maybe try to persuade him. She opened her mouth, closed it. Finally, she seemed to settle on, “Well, my offer stands if you ever change your mind.” 

Over the next moon, Firepaw trained with Thrushpelt and started to settle into the life of an apprentice. He was somewhat grateful for the chance to go over the basics to sharpen his skills. Messing around with Greypaw and Ravenpaw and being chastised by his mentor was nostalgic and fun. Firepaw decided that he might as well enjoy the time he had to be young and carefree again.

Sandpaw had pranked him once by putting a fire ant in his nest. Firepaw had retaliated by putting two in hers. They’d been put on ticks duty in the elder's den for it but Firepaw didn’t think he had laughed so hard in moons. 

He’d made sure to visit the nursery as much as he could, giving the kits badger rides and telling them stories. Some were completely made up, some loosely based on the future or cats he knew. He told them a story of two sisters, so different yet so alike, who were loyal to each other despite everything they went through. He’d ended up unintentionally tearing up at the thought of his daughters and had had to excuse himself to calm down. 

Longtail was still avoiding him for the most part. When they had been put on a patrol together, Firepaw had tried to talk to him but the older warrior had just glowered at him and padded ahead. With Tigerclaw and Darkstripe being big influences in his life it was likely Longtail wouldn’t warm up to him anytime soon. 

When the reports of Riverclan scent at Sunningrocks became frequent, Firepaw stayed hovering near Redtail as much as he could, awaiting the night he’d call a patrol together to take it back. Firepaw had been sharing a blackbird with Ravenpaw when Bluestar had called a Clan Meeting. 

“It is nearing Greenleaf so we knew this was coming. Riverclan will not have Sunningrocks,” Bluestar meow rang across the clearing. There were cheers through the crowd. “However, I don’t want there to be any fighting. Redtail will take a patrol to negotiate with Riverclan first - I don’t want any unnecessary death tonight.” 

Cats immediately started to swarm around Redtail, eager to know who would be on the patrol to face Riverclan. 

“Alright, alright. Give me some space!” Redtail said and the cats moved away slightly. “I will be taking Tigerclaw, Mousefur, Ravenpaw…” Firepaw squeezed his way to the front of the crowd.

“Can I come, please?” He pleaded. Redtail searched the crowd for Thrushpelt who hesitated, but then dipped his head in agreement.

“...Thrushpelt and Firepaw!” 

The crowd started to separate and Greypaw bounded over to Firepaw and Ravenpaw. 

“Your first-ever battle! I’m so jealous, aren’t you two excited?” Greypaw exclaimed. 

“I don’t think excited is the right word,” Ravenpaw meowed. “More like, slightly terrified with a mix of dread.” 

Firepaw and Greypaw both laughed. “You’ll be fine,” Firepaw reassured. “I’ll be right there with you.” 

Firepaw pricked his ears and turned at the sound of approaching pawsteps. He watched Runningwind walk past him towards Redtail. 

“Be careful. Riverclan would steal the fur off our backs if they had the chance,” Runningwind mewed, touching his nose to his mate's cheek. 

Redtail purred. “Of course. When am I not careful?”

“I’m being serious for once, Redtail. Sandpaw still needs you,” Runningwind buried his head into Redtail’s chest fur, and they just sat there for a long moment holding each other, completely oblivious to everyone around them. “ _I_ need you.”

They drew apart and Redtail whispered something to Runningwind before he padded away. Firepaw shot a glance at Tigerclaw, but the dark tabby was standing by the gorse tunnel talking to Thrushpelt. 

Ravenpaw stuck close to Firepaw throughout the whole journey to Sunningrocks. The patrol was silent as they trudged through the forest with only the moon to guide them. Redtail held up his tail as they approached the river, and the patrol came to a halt. Firepaw peered over the bushes and saw a reddish-brown tom lounging on the rocks, seemingly alone. Even though Firepaw had only caught glimpses of him fighting in the Great Battle alongside Bluestar, he knew that it was Oakheart. 

Tigerclaw growled from where he was crouching and Mousefur dug her claws into earth, her tail flicking furiously.

“Tigerclaw, come with me. The rest of you stay here unless I give the signal.” Redtail whispered. Everyone nodded, and Redtail and Tigerclaw made their way towards the stones. The rest of the patrol ducked down to not be seen. Firepaw could just about see what was going on between a gap through the brambles. 

Oakheart had sat up and dipped his head in greeting though the gesture was not returned. 

“Oakheart, this is Thunderclan territory,” Redtail said cooly. 

“Not anymore,” Oakheart meowed, and Firepaw was surprised by how smooth his voice sounded. “Crookedstar let you Thundercats take it during Leafbare but Sunningrocks has and always will be Riverclan territory.” 

“I won’t ask you more than once,” Redtail said, stepping in front of Tigerclaw who looked like he wanted to leap at the Riverclan deputy. “Leave.” 

Oakheart leaned forward and purred, “You’ll have to make me.”

“Is he flirting?” Mousefur hissed.

“I think Oakheart flirts with everyone.” Thrushpelt snorted in reply.

Redtail growled, the tip of his tail flicking in irritation. “ _Oakheart_ -” 

“Riverclan, attack!” Oakheart yowled. His amused expression never left his face, not even when Tigerclaw stepped past Redtail to pounce at him. Redtail waved his tail.

“Thunderclan, attack!” The patrol leapt down onto the rocks as Riverclan warriors swam through the river to reach them, their wet pelts shimmering in the moonlight. Ravenpaw raced alongside Firepaw to meet their attackers. Immediately yowls and the sound of claws against stone filled the air. 

A blur of light grey crashed into Firepaw's side and he tumbled backwards. His paws slipped from underneath him and he fell into the river. Water overwhelmed his senses, the sounds of battle became muffled. The unpleasant sensation of water filling his ears and nose caused him to panic, and he fought with the current to stand upright. He was only underwater for a couple of seconds as he quickly found his footing in the shallows, gripping his claws into the loose sand to find any sort of purchase. A hiss in front of him caught his attention and a cat swiped at his head. He narrowly ducked in time and recognized the long, silvery pelt of Silverstream. No, Silver _paw_. 

Taking advantage of Firepaw's hesitation, Silverpaw lifted both of her front paws and splashed the river. Water was flung into Firepaw's face temporarily blinding him and when he blinked his vision clear, Silverpaw was gone. Only moments later, Silverpaw surged upwards from underwater just below Firepaw's belly, knocking him off balance. He stumbled and Silverpaw leapt. Firepaw was prepared this time and held his breath as the Riverclan apprentice landed on top of him, using her paws on his chest to push him below water level. She sank her claws into his short fur and he hissed in pain. With as much force as he could muster, Firepaw used his hind paws to kick at her belly. Surprised by his attack, Silverpaw was flung backwards and Firepaw got up gulping in air. 

"Not bad, for a Thundercat." Silverpaw snorted as she steadied herself.

"And you're not bad for a Fishface." Firepaw taunted back. Silverpaw growled and charged at Firepaw again. He easily dodged her swipes and aimed a blow at her cheek. She darted forward, causing him to miss, and then dived into the water as quick as an otter. 

' _She's going for my tail._ ' Firepaw stood up on his hind paws and wrapped his tail around one of his back legs. He knew he was right when he heard her breach the water behind him with a hiss. Firepaw turned and used his forepaw to slash down at Silverpaw. He clawed her forehead, not deeply, and she batted at him in return and caught his ear. He knew he'd have a nick in it. 

Firepaw knew he was taking too long with Silverpaw - he had to make sure he was by Oakheart when the rockfall happened. When Silverpaw turned and splashed the river with her tail, Firepaw made no effort to dodge and winced, stumbling backwards as water filled his vision. Silverpaw dived again and seconds later he felt her bite down on his hind leg. Hard. Firepaw yelped loudly and shook his leg. When Silverpaw released him he leapt back onto solid ground by the riverbed and crouched, limping and lowered his ears as a sign of surrender. Silverpaw raised her head proudly and yowled her victory. She stuck her tongue out at him and winked. She leapt over him, back into the fray of battle. Firepaw smiled at her cheekiness. No wonder Greystripe had liked her.

Firepaw darted around Sunningrocks and hid in the overgrowth of the forest at the very edge so that he could watch without fear of being attacked. Silverpaw had joined Loudpaw's side against poor Ravenpaw. He was doing his best but the two were overwhelming him. Silverpaw distracted him by jabbing at his side and Loudpaw raked his paws down Ravenpaw's shoulder. Ravenpaw howled in pain. Redtail sprang down from one of the rocks and intercepted the apprentices. Silverpaw and Loudpaw who were both injured and tired looked at the Thunderclan deputy who showed no signs of fatigue and skittered away, instead finding Mousefur and pouncing at her. Redtail said something to Ravenpaw who shakily nodded and fled. Stonefur who'd been fighting Mousefur turned and saw that Redtail was off guard and leapt at him. 

Still keeping his head low, Firepaw scanned the battle in search of his mentor, Thrushpelt. He saw the sandy grey tom fighting a familiar grey-blue she-cat. ' _'Mistyfoot!'_ Firepaw watched the two fight carefully. As Thrushpelt drew his forepaw down onto Mistyfoot's face, he sheathed his claws. Firepaw blinked and leaned forward to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. But every time Thrushpelt tried to swipe at her, his claws were sheathed. And when he went to bite, he pulled back slightly so he only caught her fur. He was purposely not hurting her. ' _He knows. He knows about Oakheart and Bluestar. Or maybe he only knows that Bluestar gave them to Riverclan to be deputy._ ' Either way, he knew that Mistyfoot was Bluestar's daughter. Thrushpelt was careful, though. As he turned to swipe at her once more, he allowed himself to scratch her but nothing that was going to injure her too much. From far away it looked like he was fighting her with all of his strength. 

Firepaw crept through the forest so that he was closer to Stonefur and Redtail. Redtail had Stonefur pinned. A brown pelt crashed into Redtail and grabbed his scruff between his teeth, hauling him off of Stonefur. As soon as he was freed, the blue-grey warrior fled back towards the river. Redtail shook himself until Oakheart was forced to let go. 

"Can Riverclan warriors not fight their own battles?" Redtail hissed. 

Oakheart narrowed his eyes at Redtail, the amusement leaving his face as he said, "No Thunderclan cat will ever harm that warrior."

' _Subtle._ ' Firepaw thought. Was Oakheart trying to let his secret be known to the whole forest? Redtail sprang at Oakheart and bowled the Riverclan deputy off his paws and underneath a rocky overhang. Oakheart struggled to stand back up and hissed.

Firepaw's eyes locked onto the overhang. The rocks were going to fall. There was a loud rumble. 

As quick as lightning, Firepaw pushed off his hind paws, ignoring the pain in his leg and darted across the stones. He yowled out a warning and flung his entire weight into Oakheart. The deputy cried out in alarm as the two went barreling off to the side. A huge surge of pain wracked Firepaw's shoulder and he gasped. A rock had still hit him. He was dizzy, his vision fuzzy, and he toppled to the ground. Had he hit his head, too? Firepaw could just about make out Oakheart who was lying down in front of him, staring at Firepaw with a shocked expression. He said something that Firepaw couldn't hear. 

Redtail and Thrushpelt were by his side. At least he thought that was who they were. The commotion seemed to have died down - had cats stopped fighting at the sight of a Thunderclanner saving the life of the enemy? Firepaw whimpered.

"Retreat, Thunderclan!" Came the booming voice of Redtail next to him. And it was loud - too loud. Someone had lifted him onto another cat's back to carry him. Was that Thrushpelt? Or Mousefur?

Redtail had started to move away. 

"R...Redta...il!" He forced himself to cry out. His system was overwhelmed with pain. His body was screaming at him to just close his eyes and rest, to let the pain ebb away. The deputy stopped to walk beside whoever was carrying him. 

"Firepaw! Everything will be okay, we're taking you to Spottedleaf." 

"Don't leave... me." Firepaw wailed. He tried to look at Redtail, but even moving his eyes hurt. He closed them. "St-Stay... here. Please...!" 

He didn't know if Redtail had heard him. For a sickening moment, he thought that it would all be in vain and Redtail would leave and Tigerclaw would murder him. But then he heard a soft, "Okay. I'm right here with you." 

Firepaw smiled and let sleep take him. 

-

When he woke up he wished he hadn't. Pain was all he could feel. Someone was beside him, but his head felt heavy and moving hurt so he didn't turn to see who. He looked around best he could and saw Spottedleaf only a few tail-lengths away. She was dealing with Mousefur's wounds. Firepaw let out a groan. 

Spottedleaf swivelled and gasped. "Oh, Starclan, you're awake already?" _Already?_ It mustn't have been long after the battle. "Mousefur, Ravenpaw, come help me. He's dislocated his shoulder." 

The fur beside him moved to sit in front of him. Ravenpaw was looking at him worriedly. 

"Before we fix your shoulder..." Spottedleaf mumbled to herself. Spottedleaf did a thorough check on him. She asked him to cough, move his paws and tail, and blink.

"Do you know my name?"

"You're Spottedleaf." Firepaw croaked. 

"Good. And do you remember where you were fighting?"

"At Sunningrocks."

"And what's the first rule of the code?"

"Defend the clan, even at the cost of your life."

"Okay, that's great, Firepaw," Spottedleaf reassured. Ravenpaw was standing nervously beside her. 

"Redtail?" Firepaw gasped out. Spottedleaf moved past them to grab some herbs from a small outcropping.

"Redtail? He's fine, hardly injured. You need to worry about yourself. Okay, Mousefur I need you to put your paws here." Firepaw couldn't see Mousefur as she moved beside him, but she felt her paws gently pressed onto his shoulder. He cried out in pain. Ravenpaw nuzzled his nose into Firepaw's cheek to comfort him. 

Spottedleaf rolled some poppyseeds towards his mouth. "Firepaw, this is going to hurt, I'm sorry. And you need to eat these poppyseeds to weaken the pain. Can you do that for me?" 

Firepaw licked up the poppyseeds. His pain dulled slightly. "You're doing great," Spottedleaf mewed softly. "Ravenpaw, can you give him a stick to bite down on? I have a few stored just behind you." 

Ravenpaw settled a twig in front of his mouth and Firepaw took it gratefully. "Mousefur. On the count of three, I need you to push down hard and I'll push from here. Okay?" Mousefur must have nodded. "Alright. One... two... three-" 

Firepaw howled out in pain and bit down on the twig as his shoulder was snapped back into place. He felt tears well up in his eyes. 

"You did wonderful, Firepaw! Here, chew on these. They will ease your pain so that you can rest." Spottedleaf gave him some leaves to chew on, he had no idea what they were, but he eagerly licked them up. "Mousefur, you know what dock leaves are, right? Can you get me some from the back of my den?" 

Firepaw didn't hear anything else as his pain dulled and he fell back into sleep. 

-

Firepaw woke up, his mouth dry and his stomach empty. He still had some pain, but it was only a dull ache in his shoulder and leg. He was lying on a nest lined with dock leaves. Ravenpaw was curled up next to him fast asleep but when Firepaw yawned the small black tom immediately jumped up. 

"Firepaw!! You're okay!" Ravenpaw purred, his tail wrapping around Firepaw protectively. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Greypaw pushed through the lichen of the medicine cats den holding a mouse. He ran over when his eyes rested on Firepaw. "You're awake!" He exclaimed around the mouse. Dropping it in front of Firepaw he turned around and headed back out of the den. "I'll go tell Spottedleaf!" 

"And Thrushpelt!" Ravenpaw called after Greypaw as he ran off. "Do you want me to get you some water?" Firepaw nodded and Ravenpaw limped out of the den. 

Firepaw had almost finished his food when Thrushpelt and Spottedleaf pushed through the ferny entrance. Thrushpelt rushed over.

“Oh, Firepaw! You scared me! That was-”

“Reckless!” Spottedleaf interrupted angrily. Firepaw winced. "What in Starclan's name did you think you were doing?"

“I’m starting to dislike this trend where cats yell at me for saving other cats' lives.” 

“It’s not funny, you could've died,” Spottedleaf said bitterly.

“I know.”

“You realise you’re going to have to spend a moon, maybe longer in here while your shoulder heals?”

“I’d rather that than a cat be dead,” Firepaw said. Spottedleaf heaved a sigh and lifted her paw to her forehead. 

"I don't need a vision from Starclan to know that you're going to give me so many headaches in the future." She groaned before walking over to Firepaw and started to sniff at his wounds. Firepaw couldn’t help but smile. 

Ravenpaw came limping into the den, holding a bundle of moss soaked in water. Mousefur was behind him.

“Spottedleaf told you not to move!” She huffed as Ravenpaw dropped the moss in front of Firepaw. Firepaw smiled up at him gratefully as he lapped up the water. 

“I know, I was just getting him a drink,” Ravenpaw replied, unbothered by his mentor's protests. However, he sat down quickly when he caught Spottedleaf scowling at him, her tail flicking in annoyance at his disregard of her orders. As Mousefur turned to leave, Firepaw spoke up.

“Hey, thanks for helping Spottedleaf with my shoulder.” He purred. Mousefur stopped to glance back at him, but her eyes were narrowed and her back fur slightly bristled.

“Yeah… you’re welcome,” she said, a hint of resentment in her tone as she left the den. Firepaw flinched.

“What was that about?” Firepaw knew that Mousefur didn’t have the best temper and can be snappy at times, but he didn’t think he’d done anything to warrant that kind of response from her. Everyone around him was silent, and Thrushpelt was purposely avoiding eye contact. “Guys? Why are you all acting weird now?”

Ravenpaw cleared his throat. "Well... there's a rumour going around camp that..."

"You're a Riverclan spy." Finished Thrushpelt.

Firepaw blinked. 

"...Huh?" 

"Because you saved Oakheart." 

Firepaw couldn't contain his anger. He'd forgotten that before the united battle against Bloodclan and the journey to the new territories the clans weren't at all friendly with each other. Even friendships with cats from other clans were closely scrutinised.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to watch another cat die because he's from a rival clan?" Firepaw hissed angrily. "Well, excuse me for showing some compassion."

"Enough." Bluestar made her way through the small crowd of cats. Greypaw was hovering behind her, his eyes questioning. "Firepaw, you don't need to defend yourself. It's just a rumour. Nobody has come to me to make a formal allegation."

"They might as well have!" Firepaw's tail was thumping against the floor. "I'll address the rumour myself."

Bluestar turned to Spottedleaf. "Can he walk?"

"He _can_ , but he _shouldn't._ " She mewed. "If he wants to go outside he's going to have to be carried."

Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw helped lift Firepaw onto Thrushpelt's back. He walked slowly to not jostle him. Bluestar leapt onto highrock and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Cats began to swarm towards the base immediately, and Thrushpelt lowered him down at the centre of the group so that he could be heard by everyone. Firepaw noticed that a couple of cats were pointedly choosing to sit further away from him. His ears drooped as he saw Sandpaw and Dustpaw start to walk towards him, hesitate, and then sit where they were. 

"Firepaw is awake, and I'm sure you've all heard the rumour going around camp. Firepaw wishes to address and dismiss the allegations against him." Bluestar began. A murmur went through the crowd. "He will now tell his side of the story." She nodded at him. 

"Thank you, Bluestar," Firepaw cleared his throat. "I have no idea who started this rumour or who came to this conclusion." He turned his head and stared at Tigerclaw who just flicked his ear, undisturbed. "But I was only doing my duty as a warrior." 

"Hah!" Sneered Darkstripe. The crowd faced him as he stood up. "I heard that you weren't even fighting! A cat saw you creeping by the edge of the battle as if waiting for the chance to save a Riverclan cat." 

Firepaw flinched. Was that what it had looked like? He hadn't even noticed any cat watching him. Bluestar swished her tail, an order for the older warrior to silence and she turned her gaze to Firepaw. "Is this true?"

"No, of course it isn't. I was fighting with Silverpaw. She shoved me into the river." Firepaw explained, motioning to his injured leg with his tail. 

"That's true, I saw him," Ravenpaw called out. Firepaw smiled at his friend gratefully. As a kit, he would have never had the confidence to speak up in front of a large crowd. It seemed like Mousefur was helping him with his confidence. "We went into the battle together, but Silverpaw tackled him into the water almost immediately." 

Bluestar nodded. "Okay, then what happened?"

"I hate to admit it but she was a very talented fighter and I've never fought a cat in water so I was overwhelmed pretty quickly. She got my leg and I realized I was in no position to fight anymore, so I started to retreat." Longtail snorted from behind him and he shot the warrior a furious glance. "Except I felt guilty about leaving. So I stayed hidden in the forest just in case a cat needed my help." 

"Plenty of our cats were being overwhelmed," Tigerclaw said from his spot. "Ravenpaw was being attacked by both Silverpaw and Loudpaw, and then they moved onto Mousefur. Why didn't you help then?" He'd posed the question innocently, but Firepaw could pick up the hint of malice underneath his calm tone. a

"Admittedly, I was focused on Thrushpelt. I didn't see Mousefur." Firepaw fibbed. He gave Mousefur an apologetic glance, but she didn't seem moved. She turned her head away from him. "I was going to help him, and then Oakheart attacked Redtail out of nowhere in front of me. Redtail managed to kick him so that he went under the overhang, and that's when the rockfall happened." 

"And how did you know that the rocks were going to fall?" Brindleface asked.

"I heard it." Firepaw meowed.

"I remember not too long ago Firepaw pointed out to Lionheart and me that those rocks didn't look stable," Thrushpelt said. Lionheart nodded in confirmation. 

"I guess throughout the whole fight I was worried about the rocks, so when Oakheart went under I just... had a feeling?" 

A murmur went through the crowd. He could feel that the hostility from some of them was melting away at his words. 

"But why save him? He's not Thunderclan." Darkstripe growled. Firepaw had to restrain himself from swiping at the dark tabby. 

"You mean aside from the fact I didn't want a cat to die?" Firepaw grumbled. "It was _Oakheart_ ," He said, emphasizing the deputy's name. He looked up at Bluestar, but she didn't react at all to the mention of her ex-mate. "He's the deputy. Think about it. Redtail was the one who pushed him under the overhang. If Riverclan had known that they might've blamed him for Oakheart's death even if it wasn't his intention, and the warrior code says that we don't need to kill to win our battles. It could've caused an uproar. Crookedstar could've declared war on us for killing his brother and deputy." 

The crowd was silent as if all taking in the information and wondering if they should believe Firepaw or the cat who had started the rumour. Bluestar turned to Redtail who nodded.

“I think it’s clear that Firepaw was acting on instinct. It was his first battle and he was bound to be scared or make oversights,” Redtail murmured. “And it’s true he stopped a potential fight by saving Oakheart’s life. If anything, Riverclan owes us now.” 

Bluestar hummed in agreement. “The code tells us not to kill. Even if Oakheart’s death had been considered an accident I doubt Riverclan would have seen it that way. I don’t want to hear this rumour going around the camp again - Firepaw is loyal to Thunderclan.” 

“You won’t punish him?” Darkstripe asked. Willowpelt nudged her son’s shoulder, a quiet plea to tell him to back down.

“No. His shoulder injury and subsequent delayed training is ‘punishment’ enough. Meeting dismissed!” 

Firepaw let out a heavy sigh of relief. He knew that some cats hadn’t been completely swayed, but Bluestar and Redtail were on his side. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were still hovering around. 

“You guys believe me, right?” Firepaw asked. Sandpaw looked away and said nothing as she padded away towards Runningwind. Dustpaw shrugged.

“For now.” 

-

Tigerclaw was frustrated. There had been a perfect opportunity to get Redtail alone after the battle but for some reason, the deputy didn’t want to leave Firepaw’s side.

“I think I scented Riverclan scent in our territory. They might be pushing up.” Tigerclaw meowed as he fell in step next to Redtail, hoping he’d take the bait. Redtail nodded and started to walk ahead when he looked back at Firepaw being carried by Thrushpelt. 

“Mousefur, can you go with Tigerclaw?” He asked and the small brown she-cat nodded. Tigerclaw grunted and bounded ahead as Mousefur followed. They had, of course, found nothing. 

With his plan at Snakerocks being ruined by Thrushpelt unintentionally walking into his trap and Redtail not leaving to follow him after Sunningrocks he was starting to grow impatient. After arriving through the gorse tunnel, Mousefur had immediately made her away towards the medicine cat den. Tigerclaw followed, the cut above his nose stinging. 

Pushing his way through the ferns and lichen, Tigerclaw could see Firepaw and Ravenpaw fast asleep side by side. Mousefur was sitting down next to Thrushpelt who had Redtail apply chewed up marigold to a cut on his side. Spottedleaf wasn’t there.

“Ah, Tigerclaw,” Redtail greeted. “Would you mind giving Bluestar a detailed report on what happened? My sister asked me to fill in while she went out to get a herb.”

“Of course,” Tigerclaw dipped his head respectfully, his claws digging into the earth as he turned away. He approached Bluestar’s den and called out permission to enter, but there was no reply. He poked his head into the den. It was empty. 

“You looking for Bluestar?” Goldenflower asked from where she was eating. “You just missed her, she left not too long ago.” 

Tigerclaw dipped his head in thanks with a forced smile and headed out the gorse tunnel. Bluestar’s scent was easy to follow, it was fresh. He tracked it to near the Owl Tree. When he heard conversation, he slowed down and stalked forward.

“Has Starclan spoken to you?” Said a hushed voice.

“Not for some moons, Bluestar.” Another replied. Spottedleaf. Suddenly, the medicine cat gasped and went utterly still. She gazed upwards. Bluestar watched her curiously but made no comment.

“It was a message from Starclan,” Spottedleaf finally meowed, sounding ecstatic. “Fire alone can save the clans.”

“Fire?” Bluestar echoed. “But fire is feared by all the clans. How can it save us?”

Spottedleaf paused, and then laughed. “I’m sure Starclan doesn’t mean literal fire, Bluestar. Rather, I think they’re referring to a certain cat.” 

Tigerclaw went rigid.

“You mean… Firepaw?” Bluestar gasped.

“He’s already saved Thrushpelt and Oakheart,” Spottedleaf pointed out. “There’s a possibility it isn’t about him but I’m sure it is.”

Tigerclaw stood and pushed through the bracken, making no attempt to hide. Bluestar and Spottedleaf turned at the noise and exchanged a glance. A silent promise to continue their conversation later. 

“Bluestar, Spottedleaf.” He dipped his head. “It’s not safe to be here outside by yourselves. Riverclan might still be around.” 

Bluestar smiled. “I appreciate your apprehension, Tigerclaw. But I’m sure they only wanted Sunningrocks. They’d have no use for the forest.” She padded towards him. “Why are you here?”

“Redtail asked me to report on the battle.” He mewed. 

“Of course. You can explain as we head back.” Bluestar replied, flicking her tail at Spottedleaf. The medicine cat followed.

As Tigerclaw talked about the fight, his mind couldn’t help wondering about what he’d overheard. Perhaps Firepaw would be a cat he needed to get rid of after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay some explaining i want to do  
> i know silverpaw/stream wasn't at the battle in the original, but i wanted to have her there to give her a reason to know fire and then eventually greypaw through him so their relationship can be a bit more gradual  
> i have a hard time writing confident/flirty/ characters so apologies if i write oakheart ooc!  
> the prophecy happens before oakhearts + redtails death in the original, but i moved it until after so the newer(newish) prophecy made more sense to spotted
> 
> and finally sorry this was a tad late! i aim to update every week but this isn't something i want to stress over. i write when inspiration hits me and sometimes i dont feel like writing for days, and the end pov was hard for me to write. i hope you enjoy this chapter regardless! ty! 
> 
> also isn't thundercat such a cute insult? apparently some shadowclan cats used it once in the series? i love it.
> 
> tumblr is @claw-moon


	5. Chapter 5

Firepaw hated staying cooped up in the medicine cat den. For the first half-moon, Spottedleaf prohibited him from leaving his nest. Ravenpaw, Greypaw and Thrushpelt visited as much as they could but they were busy with their training and patrols. 

Spottedleaf got him to do menial tasks for her, such as sorting herbs. Sometimes she'd offhandedly mention a herbs name and rattle on about its purpose. Sometimes she'd ask Firepaw if he remembered. 

"Spottedleaf," Firepaw said after she'd asked him if he remembered what was good for rat bites. "I hope you're not trying to get me to unconsciously learn herbs in the hopes I take interest in them." The tortoiseshell had frozen in her tracks and looked down, guilt plain on her face. 

"Sorry."

"I already told you, I want to be a warrior." He mewed. 

"Of course. You're right," She replied sincerely. "I'll stop." 

Firepaw shifted in his nest, curling up to sleep as he murmured, "It's burdock by the way." 

Eventually, he was allowed to walk around camp. A gathering had passed since he'd been injured and while Riverclan did not thank Thunderclan for saving Oakheart's life, they did not gloat over their victory at Sunningrocks either. 

"They knew it'd be in poor taste." Ravenpaw had said. "Oh, and Silverpaw told me to thank you for saving her uncle."

Cinderkit and Thornkit had visited him together. They'd hauled over a mouse from the fresh-kill pile for him and requested a story. Firepaw was happy to deliver and created a tale of a cat who was gravely injured who thought they could never be a warrior. 

"They hurt their leg. They thought they'd never be able to run or jump like they used to, or hunt or fight." Firepaw said.

Cinderkit leaned forward. "What happened?"

"Some cats thought they might retire early, some cats recommended being a medicine cat. But they never gave up. The cat trained harder than all their clanmates, and soon they caught up in their training and became one of the bravest and most talented warrior their clan has ever seen." 

"Really? Even though their leg couldn't get fixed?" Asked Thornkit.

"Of course. There's Deadfoot of Windclan, his front paw is twisted and yet he's the deputy. And Crookedstar. He has a broken jaw but that didn't stop him being the leader." Firepaw purred, his eyes shining in adoration as Cinderkit looked up at him in awe.

Another quarter-moon passed, and Spottedleaf invited Firepaw to go on a walk with her. "I need to collect a herb near Tallpines," She explained. "We'll walk slow, and I'll be able to judge how your shoulder is doing." 

Firepaw had been eager to get outside. He had to restrain himself from trying to hunt any prey he scented. His shoulder still ached, but his back leg had fully healed. Only a scar remained from where Silverpaw had attacked him. 

As they approached the twoleg dens, Spottedleaf easily hopped onto the fences boarding the gardens. Firepaw steadily jumped up and Spottedleaf grabbed him by the scruff the help him. 

"We're looking for chamomile. Chamomile is small and white. If you spot any give me a shout." She mewed. Padding along the thin fence, Firepaw gazed down into Smudge's garden in hopes of seeing him but the black and white tom wasn't outside. Spottedleaf chirped and nodded at a patch of flowers and jumped down into the garden. Firepaw stayed where he was, not wanting to overdo his injury. Instead, he glanced over the forest, keeping watch.

"Rusty?" A familiar voice called. Firepaw perked up and looked in the direction of the voice to see a plump ginger cat run in his direction.

"Jake!" Firepaw purred. His father scrambled up the fence and embraced his son, giving him an affection lick on the cheek.

"I was so worried about you. I found your collar in a bush when I came back to see if you were okay." Jake mewed.

"You did?" Firepaw recalled that in his hurry to not be seen wearing a collar by the clan cats he'd thrown it away. He hadn't given it a second thought.

"Yes! I..." Jake turned away, lowering his ears. "I didn't want to presume the worst but... I picked it up and kept it. I haven't seen you in a while and I was getting worried..."

"It's okay." Firepaw headbutted his father gently. "I joined Thunderclan. My name is Firepaw now, so you can keep it if you want." 

"Firepaw! It fits you." Jake mewed. "After I found you I went in search for your other siblings. There's Princess, she looks just like your mother. She lives just a couple of houses down from here." Jake gestured with his tail. Of course, Firepaw already knew where his sister was. He was just waiting for the right time to see her. "And there's Pip. They're a little skittish. They live halfway across town. And I met two of your half-siblings, too." 

Firepaw blinked in surprise. "I have half-siblings?"

"Oh, yes! The one's I found were Ruby and Socks. They live together some way away and they're doing fine but I'm still looking for Tiny. He's really small, all black except-"

"Firepaw!" Spottedleaf was looking up at the two toms, a bundle of flowers in her mouth. "Who's this?"

Firepaw hesitated. "This is my... friend." Jake shot him a hurt glance, and Firepaw stared at him, willing him to understand. He didn't want to be known as a kittypet, and the story he told the clan would fall through if he knew his father. 

"Your... friend?" Spottedleaf repeated, glancing between the two almost identical ginger cats. 

"Yes. But we should be going now if you've got the herbs." Spottedleaf nodded slowly, still looking between them as she hopped onto the fence and into the forest. 

"See you, Jake. I'll come say hi again soon." Firepaw jumped down next to Spottedleaf and waved his tail in farewell.

"If you see Talltail, tell him Jake says hello!" Jake called after him as they disappeared into the forest.

Spottedleaf walked for a few paces in silence before asking, "Who is he really to you?"

Firepaw sighed. He'd gotten off on the right paw with Sandpaw and Dustpaw because he wasn't a kittypet. He hadn't had any taunts thrown at him by Tigerclaw and his annoying duo. The last thing he needed was to go through that again.

"If I tell you, can you keep it between just you and me?" He asked tentatively.

"Anything you tell me I'll keep to myself unless I think you or someone else is in danger from what you tell me, in which case I will tell Bluestar," Spottedleaf replied.

"Jake is my father," Firepaw said. Spottedleaf hummed, seemingly unsurprised.

"So that story - about being a rogue abandoned by your mother - that was a lie?"

"I know the clans don't approve of kittypets. I didn't want anyone to look down on me before I could even prove myself." Firepaw mewed. "So I made that up."

"If that's the case, who taught you to hunt?"

"Well. I did see Longtail, or Longpaw at the time I suppose, hunting. But also did you hear Jake mention Tallstar?" Spottedleaf nodded. "Jake and Tallstar knew each other. Tallstar passed down some knowledge to Jake who passed it down to me. It's why I already knew a bit about the clans." Firepaw hated lying, especially to Spottedleaf who was genuinely kind and wanted to best for him, but he wasn't ready to tell her about Goosefeather and his previous life yet.

"That makes sense. You settled into clan life very quickly for a supposed loner. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she meowed. Firepaw could see a curious glint in her eye. She wanted to ask more, but she didn't say anything else as they made their way back to camp.

-

Bluestar waved her tail, and the Thunderclan cats flooded down into the hollow of Fourtrees to congregate with Windclan. After another quarter-moon, Firepaw had finally been allowed to return to his training. Although he'd spent most of his time in the medicine cats den, Bluestar had praised his patience and his productivity as he'd helped out the elders and queens, and allowed him to go to the Gathering as a reward.

Firepaw made a beeline towards Tallstar, easily picking out his long tail and black and white fur within the crowd. Even in his past life, Tallstar had been kind and reasonable - an admirable leader who knew when to fight and when to talk. He was chatting with Deadfoot, his deputy, underneath the four trees that made up the centre of the gathering place. 

Firepaw chirped as he approached and Tallstar looked up. The leader froze, his eyes widening as Firepaw came closer. Deadfoot peered at him curiously.

"Hello, Tallstar," Firepaw dipped his head respectfully. Knowing that his father and Tallstar had a past together, it was likely that his resemblance to Jake was startling. "My name is Firepaw. I had a message to pass onto you, from a friend." 

Deadfoot stayed where he was, and when Tallstar didn't respond the deputy nudged him gently. 

"Oh, yes. What is it?" 

"From a kittypet called Jake. He wanted to say hi and let you know that he's okay." 

Tallstar stared at Firepaw, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the mirror image of Jake. Firepaw didn't know their past to a full extent, but Jake clearly cared about the Windclan leader. Tallstar finally nodded with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that." He mewed. Deadfoot looked between them confused as Firepaw dipped his head and padded away to join Greypaw and Sandpaw.

A strong wave of Riverclan scent washed over the gathering place as Crookedstar and his clan bounded into the clearing. Crookedstar made his way towards Bluestar with Silverpaw trailing him. When the silvery cat saw Firepaw, she waved her tail in greeting and ran over.

"Hi, Firepaw!" She meowed. Her call caught the attention of Sandpaw and Greypaw who joined them. "Sandpaw! Hey!" 

Sandpaw seemed hesitant and went rigid as the Riverclan apprentice nosed at her cheek in greeting. If Silverpaw noticed she didn't seem to mind. 

"Silverpaw, it's nice to see you." Firepaw meowed.

Silverpaw lifted her head and puffed out her chest as she said, "It's Silver _stream_ now." 

"Congratulations, that's a wonderful name!" 

Silverstream blinked her thanks and turned attention to Greypaw. "I don't know you, though." She sniffed at him.

"Oh, uh, I'm Greypaw!" He greeted. His full attention was on the pretty she-cat. Firepaw rolled his eyes. ' _Here we go._ ' Silverstream smirked and turned her attention to Firepaw, enjoying Greypaw's love-struck gaze.

"I hope your leg is okay. I feel a bit guilty now after you saved Oakheart and all." She mewed. Firepaw stuck out his leg, using his tail to motion where the scar was.

"You were defending your clan, so don't apologize," he said. "And it doesn't hurt anymore. It's my shoulder that's still bothering me a bit." 

Sandpaw bristled beside him. Silverstream gave him a genuine look of concern. "I hope your shoulder gets better. Hold on, I'll go get Oakheart. I'm sure he wants to thank you." As Silverstream padded away, Sandpaw nudged him, hard.

"Hey, what's-"

"Why are you telling an enemy warrior your weakness!?" Sandpaw hissed quietly.

"W-What?"

"You told her about your shoulder. No doubt she's going to tell the whole of Riverclan about it so they know to target your injury in battle." Sandpaw flicked her tail in irritation and Firepaw flinched.

"Not every cat is out to get us. Silverstream is nice and I saved Oakheart, remember?"

Sandpaw rolled her eyes. "Are you mouse-brained?! Riverclan only cares about themselves. You think at the next battle they're going to leave you alone because you saved their deputy?" Greypaw tried to place a paw on Sandpaw's shoulder but she brushed him off. "No! That's not how the clans work! You haven't grown up in the clans so you might not understand this but they're not our friends!"

Firepaw lowered his ears. "I don't see why I can't be friends with cats in other clans as long as I'm loyal to Thunderclan." 

Sandpaw shook her head angrily. "Well, if you want to be friends with Riverclan so much why don't you join them?" She padded away, her tail waving in irritation. Greypaw looked between them worriedly.

"I'll go make sure she's okay." Greypaw rested his tail on Firepaw's flank for a moment before trailing after Sandpaw. Firepaw felt miserable. He missed Sandstorm. 

Firepaw saw Silverstream and Oakheart pad up to him and he stood up to dip his head at the Riverclan deputy. Oakheart purred.

"Hello, Firepaw. Good to see you're recovering from your injuries." Oakheart said. Firepaw could see the tom more clearly now. His fur seemed to glisten underneath the full-moon, and his eyes sparkled with the same mischief he saw within Silverstream. Though their fur colours were different, Firepaw could see that Oakheart and his niece looked similar in their faces. Both were very pretty and well aware of their good looks. 

"Oakheart, I'm glad to see that you're okay." Firepaw felt someone watching him and glanced to see Darkstripe narrowing his eyes at Firepaw, no doubt remembering the rumour that had gone around camp. "Saving your life has brought me a lot of trouble with my clanmates, so I hope you're grateful." He teased. 

Oakheart laughed. "I bet. A cat will rarely risk their life for a cat of another clan so it's to be expected. That being said, thank you." Oakheart dipped his head low to Firepaw, and Firepaw shifted uncomfortably at the sign of respect. "I owe you my life." 

Firepaw took a step back, shaking his head. “You owe me nothing. Thunderclan think-” Firepaw stopped himself mid-sentence. He liked Oakheart, but that didn’t mean he had to share that Thunderclan thought that Riverclan owed them a favour now. “Uh, just don’t worry about it.” 

Oakheart twitched his ears when the three leaders present hopped onto the giant rock between the four trees and yowled so they could start the meeting. Oakheart said goodbye as he made his way near the base of the rock to join the other deputies, and Silverstream waved her tail as she padded over to join Riverclan. Firepaw looked around eagerly for Greypaw and saw him talking to Sandpaw and a Windclan apprentice. Firepaw padded over to join them. Sandpaw gave him a sour look and turned away, but Greypaw patted the ground next to him happily. 

“Shadowclan is late. We’re losing moonlight, we must start the gathering.” Bluestar yowl rang out. Tallstar nodded in agreement but Crookedstar shook his head.

“We can wait a little longer. Riverclan is in no rush. Shadowclan will come, it’s not right to miss a gathering unless something is wrong.” 

“I appreciate your faith in us, Crookedstar.” All of the gathered cats turned towards the new voice when the smell of Shadowclan cats drifted into the clearing. Firepaw beamed as he saw Nightpelt, Cinderfur and Yellowfang standing at the front of the group. Brokenstar had been chased out! 

The Shadowclan group was very small, with only two other warriors and two apprentices following afterwards. Nightpelt and Cinderfur looked frail and skinny with tired eyes and scars across their flanks. Despite this, they walked with heads and tails held high and Nightpelt steadily jumped onto the rock to join the other leaders.

“Nightpelt?” Tallstar blinked. “Where is Brokenstar? And Blackfoot?” He asked, listing the previous leader and deputy.

Nightpelt looked down at the gathered cats as if only now noticing them there. With all eyes on him, he shifted uncomfortably. 

“I suppose I should go first, then?” Nightpelt asked the other leaders. They all nodded uncertainly. “I am Shadowclan’s new leader, Nightstar. Brokenstar and Blackfoot, along with their followers, were chased out.” 

Immediately there was an uproar and cries of disbelief from cats of every clan. Firepaw leaned close to Greypaw and innocently asked, “Has this never happened before?”

“Are you crazy? Of course not! Leaders were chosen by Starclan. Chasing them out would be against Starclan’s wishes!”

All four leaders yowled and the yells quieted down to just hushed whispers. Nightstar continued. “We had a good reason. Brokenstar had been training kits for a while,” He mewed grimly, and the gathered cats gave a collective gasp. “He’d almost murdered two kits in harsh battle training, Marigoldkit and Mintkit when Yellowfang and Brightflower stopped him.” 

“Are the two kits alright?” Bluestar asked gently. “Their birth was only announced at the last gathering. They must be very young.” Nightstar nodded.

“It’s true. Brokenstar encouraged two half-moon old kittens to fight. Thanks to Yellowfang’s quick response they’re both okay. Mintkit is partially blinded in one eye due to injuries, but they will be fine.” Yellowfang dipped her head at the praise and the gathering released a collective sigh of relief. 

“We confronted Brokenstar about his actions and he admitted to attempting to murder them as well as showing no remorse. We could not keep that tyrant as a leader, so we chased him out.” Nightstar explained.

“And Blackfoot?” Crookedstar asked.

“Blackfoot sided with Brokenstar. So did Clawface, Stumpytail and Tangleburr. They’ve all been chased out, but we don’t know where they went. They are not affiliated with us anymore and are extremely dangerous,” Nightpelt turned to the other leaders. “If you scent them on your territory you’re more than welcome to teach them a lesson.”

Tallstar stepped forward. “Admittedly I was going to confront you and your clan today because my warriors have scented Shadowclan and rogues just within our borders. Am I to assume that that was Brokenstar and his followers, and not Shadowclan?”

Nightstar bristled. “I promise you that was not us. Be careful, I don’t know what Brokenstar is planning but he is ambitious and strong.”

Tallstar nodded. Nightstar looked around, and when no more questions came his was he sat down. “That is all the news from Shadowclan today.”

“I might as well continue,” Tallstar mewed. “Windclan has a new warrior, Onewhisker!” Cheers from Windclan echoed around the clearing and Firepaw joined in. Greypaw gave him a curious look. “Greenleaf is treating us well and prey is plentiful. That is all.” 

Crookedstar stepped forward. “Riverclan has two new warriors, Silverstream and Loudbelly!” Firepaw could see the two warriors lifting their heads proudly to meet the cheers from their clan. Firepaw wanted to join in but didn’t want to sour Sandpaw’s mood anymore so he stayed quiet. “The river is full and Riverclan is enjoying Greenleaf. That is all we have to report.” 

“No mention of Sunningrocks again.” Greypaw mewed quietly to Firepaw.

Bluestar cleared her throat. “Thunderclan is doing well. Firepaw has finally fully recovered from his injuries after he risked his life to save Oakheart from a rockfall at Sunningrocks.” Crookedstar went rigid, and Tallstar and Nightstar stepped back at the immediate tension between the two leaders. Riverclan cats bristled, and Firpaw shrunk back lowly. Whispers of surprise travelled through Windclan and Shadowclan.

“And Riverclan is thankful.” Crookedstar mewed stiffly. When he offered nothing else, Bluestar narrowed her eyes but said nothing more on the matter.

"Why did she say that?" Firepaw mumbled, exasperated. He'd saved Oakheart because it was the right thing to do and to help stop tensions between the clans, not create more. 

Greypaw shrugged. "Probably to make Riverclan feel guilty." The two apprentices fell silent when a Windclan warrior hushed them.

"Prey is plentiful and Thunderclan is doing well. A warrior of mine scented fox near the Thunderpath but it was stale," Bluestar nodded towards Nightstar. "Just as a prewarning it may have passed onto your territory."

Nightstar heaved out a sigh, his shoulders tensing as he slowly nodded. With Shadowclan rebuilding and recovering from Brokenstar's reign, the old leader didn't need a fox causing any more problems. 

Firepaw looked at Goosefeather besides him, his starlit pelt shimmering slightly under the moonlight. When he caught his eye, Firepaw motioned towards Nightstar with his tail, an unspoken question hung in the silence. Goosefeather frowned grimly and shook his head. He still didn't receive his nine lives in this time.

All four leaders shared a glance between them, and when no one spoke up Crookedstar yowled, "The gathering is over!" 

Cats began to disperse from their groups. Firepaw noticed Oakheart staring after Bluestar, but the Thunderclan leader didn't even spare him a glance as she lept down to join Redtail and Spottedleaf. The Riverclan deputy hovered around for only a moment before Whitestorm intercepted him. They shared a hurried and hushed conversation between them before they broke apart. 

"...Kit?" 

Firepaw jumped at the familiar voice close behind him. He whirled around and saw the dark grey fur and flat face of Yellowfang. He froze, realising that she must've recognised him from when he'd met her as a kitten and warned her about Brokenstar.

"Uh… hello."

"You're a Thunderclan cat?" Yellowfang asked. She placed her paw on her neck. A silent question about his collar. At least she was being subtle about it.

"Yes. I was a loner before, but Thunderclan took me in." He explained. Firepaw leaned closer and whispered, "So… you listened to what I said?"

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes into suspicious slits. "Against my better judgement, I did."

"I was hoping you could keep what I told you between us… and about my, uh…" Firepaw placed his paw on his neck. "...Past." Yellowfang nodded slowly. 

"Sure. I owe you that much." She murmured. Whitestorm padded over to Firepaw, dipping his head politely to Yellowfang.

"Come on, Firepaw. Otherwise, you'll be left behind." The white warrior said. Firepaw nodded.

"It was nice talking to you, Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang said nothing and simply waved her tail in farewell as Firepaw followed his clan back up the ridge and into their territory. 

-

Firepaw was jabbed awake the next morning. When he moved his tail to cover his face in irritation, a hushed whisper broke the silence of the apprentice den.

"Get up! We're on a dawn hunting patrol with Tigerclaw and Redtail." Greypaw mewed hurriedly. 

"But we were at the gathering!" Firepaw protested, stretching out his legs. Goosefeather scoffed beside him, no doubt wanting to talk his ear off about how he used to be a leader and that waking up at the crack of dawn should be routine for him. His apprentice days were making him lazy. "What about our mentors?"

"Thrushpelt and Lionheart were guarding the camp last night, and Mousefur went to the gathering, too, so they're asleep," Greypaw explained. "Come on! I don't want to keep Tigerclaw waiting." Greypaw darted off, and Firepaw quickly followed. Ravenpaw was already waiting by the gorse tunnel with Tigerclaw and Redtail, his tail flicking anxiously. 

"Glad you finally decided to join us, Firepaw." Tigerclaw meowed. Firepaw ignored the dark tabby and nodded a greeting to Redtail instead with a smile. 

"Come on, the prey pile is low," Redtail mewed, "We'll be heading to the sandy hollow first just so we can see where you all are and what you need help with, and then we'll send you all off on your own." 

Travelling with Tigerclaw made Firepaw nervous, especially now that Redtail was still alive. Firepaw had no way to predict when Tigerclaw would attempt to murder him if he ever did try again. He didn't like the idea of leaving them alone together. 

Reaching the Sandy Hollow, Greypaw bounded ahead of all of them, eager to show off his skills to the deputy. Ravenpaw was a little more uncertain as he joined them. 

"Alright, I'd like you all to show me how you'd stalk a mouse." 

Firepaw slipped into the perfect crouch easily. He stalked forward, his tail still, his pawsteps light and soundless. Acknowledging his shoulder injury, Firepaw made sure to not shift all his weight onto his good leg. He gazed at Ravenpaw whose crouch was a little off centre. His shoulder injury must still be bothering him. Tigerclaw's gaze landed on the black-furred apprentice and he growled.

"You call that a crouch, Ravenpaw?" He scolded. Ravenpaw jumped up immediately, the hurt plain on his face. "Imagine being shown up by a cat who used to be a loner? You've had more moons of training than both Greypaw and Firepaw and yet you crouch like a newborn kit!" 

Ravenpaw shrunk back. He murmured out what could have been an apology, but his quiet voice cracked making it unintelligible. Redtail shot Tigerclaw an angry stare. 

"Tigerclaw, that's-"

"Hey!" Firepaw hissed, standing in front of Ravenpaw defensively. "His shoulder injury is still bothering him. There's no need to be so harsh."

Redtail sensing the immediate tension attempted to step between the two of them, but Tigerclaw pushed forward at Firepaw's challenge. 

"What use to the clan will he be if one small injury prevents him from providing food for his clanmates?" Tigerclaw hissed. 

"Ravenpaw is still learning, and this is the first-ever injury he's gotten," Firepaw meowed, "Instead of just yelling at him and bullying him, why don't you give him some good constructive criticism. You know, like you're supposed to?"

Firepaw turned to face Ravenpaw, ignoring the furious glare of Tigerclaw and wide, shocked eyes of Redtail. "Ravenpaw, you're unconsciously placing all your weight on your left side because of your injury which is making your stance slightly lopsided. Why don't you try again, like this?"

Firepaw got back into the hunters crouch and stalked forward a pace. Ravenpaw uncertainly copied him, listening to his advice and getting his crouch perfect. 

"Did I do it right?" Ravenpaw asked. Firepaw purred.

"Great!" He praised. He turned to look at Tigerclaw. "See. Was that so hard?" 

Tigerclaw dug his claws into the sand, furious. "How dare you show such disrespect. Not only to talk back to me but claim to be a better mentor."

"I'll show you respect once you earn it, Tigerclaw. And quite frankly, I don't see you with an apprentice of your own. Quite telling, isn't it?" 

"Both of you, enough!" Redtail yowled. Greypaw had backed away almost out of the hollow, terrified of Tigerclaw's fury. The deputy stood between them, his tail fluffed up in anger. 

"Firepaw, Tigerclaw," Redtail began. Firepaw could see he was vacillating between siding with him or his senior warrior. "Firepaw, that is no way to talk to a warrior. Even if you think his approach was unjust you should still show respect to your seniors." Firepaw twitched his ear in irritation and said nothing. "And Tigerclaw. You were too harsh in your critique. As Firepaw said, Ravenpaw is still learning and mistakes are a natural part of growth. You can't punish him for that."

"He received his injury almost two moons ago," Tigerclaw meowed, "If he cannot hunt or fight-"

"Our elders cannot hunt or fight. Our kits cannot hunt or fight. Are they useless to the clan, Tigerclaw, or does every cat within the clan serve a purpose? Even if Ravenpaw could not feed his clan or defend it, he could tell stories of the past, fix broken dens and reinforce the camp walls, mark our borders, guard our camp, collect herbs, keep our elders company and inspire the young." Redtail narrowed his eyes. "Being a warrior is not just about hunting and fighting, and it would do you well to remember that." 

Tigerclaw stood rigid for a few tense moments before he dipped his head slightly. Firepaw could see the reluctance in the gesture. "Of course, Redtail. I did not mean to imply such a thing." 

Redtail nodded. "Good." He mewed. "Firepaw, after we get back to camp you are to come with me and see Bluestar." 

Firepaw bristled his fur in disbelief. "But I-"

"No buts, Firepaw!" Redtail meowed. The deputies fur lay flat. "Greypaw, you'll be hunting by Fourtrees, Ravenpaw by Tallpines, and Firepaw near the Shadowclan border. Go, come back by Sunhigh." 

Ravenpaw and Greypaw didn't wait for any more instructions and darted off into the forest. Firepaw wanted to argue with Redtail further but decided it would not be worth it. He sighed and trudged away into Thunderclan territory in the direction of the Shadowclan border. 

Only after Firepaw had a few moments to himself to calm down and think straight did he realise that Tigerclaw and Redtail would be left alone. He stopped and looked back. If Tigerclaw did murder him now, what could he say? Could he blame a fox or a badger? Maybe Brokenstar's rogues? There would be no scent to prove what he said as true, but Tigerclaw was a well-trusted member of the clan. 

Firepaw doubled back, the paranoia gnawing at his conscience, and changed into a silent stalk as he made his way back to the sandy hollow. He could not forgive himself if Redtail died now. Pushing through the ferns and bushes, he could just about see the two pelts of Tigerclaw and Redtail, sitting together awkwardly in silence.

Perking his ears, Firepaw heard the flutter of wings from a jay above him in the trees. He crouched, and with full force bounded up the oak tree next to him as fast as a squirrel. He pushed off one of the branches as the bird attempted to take flight and hooked his claws into its wings. The jay let out a terrified chirp as Firepaw landed onto the ground by the edge of the hollow. 

"Nice catch!" Redtail called. Firepaw nipped the neck of his prey before hauling it over to the deputy. "I thought you would've been by the border by now, though."

"Oh… uh. I was going there but then I had a question so I came back and I saw the opportunity to catch the bird." Firepaw replied, dropping his catch. 

"What did you want to ask?"

"...Did you want me to come back… uh… every time I caught prey or bury it and bring them back by Sunhigh?"

Redtail narrowed his eyes. "I think for the sake of expediency it'd be best if you bury them." 

Firepaw nodded, ignoring Tigerclaw completely as he headed back into the forest. 

He'd double-backed again and watched the two warriors. Redtail would now and then attempt conversation, but would only get a grunt in response from Tigerclaw so he eventually stopped trying. Once the brown tabby perked his ears and disappeared into the bracken, returning moments later with a mouse. 

When Firepaw started to get restless, the sun hit its peak and Greypaw was the first to return with three mice swinging from his jaws by their tails. Firepaw darted away, eager to not show up with nothing and quickly scented a mouse. It had been an easy catch, and by the time he'd returned Ravenpaw was there with two sparrows at his paws. 

Redtail nodded and the pile of accumulated prey. "Well done, all of you. Let's get back to camp, I'm sure the elders and queens will be grateful for this food." 

Redtail and Tigerclaw assisted the apprentices with their prey and led the way back to camp. The apprentices fell behind. 

"I can't tell if you're brave or mouse-brained," Greypaw mewed, muffled by the mice he was carrying.

"Possibly both." Firepaw meowed.

"I've never seen someone talk back to Tigerclaw!"

"He was being a bully. Someone had to tell him to stop." Firepaw cast a glance at Ravenpaw. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a scene, but I couldn't stay silent while he was being cruel to you like that." 

Ravenpaw leaned over to rest his head on Firepaws shoulder as they walked. "Thank you." He mewed quietly. 

When the group arrived in camp, Ravenpaw and Greypaw dragged their prey over to the elders while Redtail motioned for Firepaw to follow him. Firepaw groaned, remembering that he had to talk with Bluestar. Memories from the past of all the times she'd chastised him before came flooding back to him at that moment and he cringed. 

With permission to enter, Firepaw and Redtail stepped into Bluestar's den. It was the same as he'd remembered. Goosefeather was sitting down next to Bluestar, though the leader was completely unaware of her uncle's presence.

"Redtail, Firepaw. What is it that you need from me?" She asked. 

"Firepaw here was talking back to Tigerclaw," Redtail mewed. Bluestar raised a brow and stared at Firepaw, her tail twitching. "As well as made fun of the fact that he didn't have an apprentice."

"Is this true?" Bluestar asked calmly.

"Yes. But it was because he was being mean to Ravenpaw-"

"Tigerclaw's critiques were harsh and I was going to deal with him, but instead you caused a scene." Redtail mewed. 

Bluestar nodded in agreement. "I trust my deputy to be able to handle his warriors without the input of a young apprentice."

"I may be an apprentice but what I said was right! Ravenpaw looked like he wanted to cry!" 

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "And you will soon learn, Firepaw, that the difference between an apprentice and a warrior is their approach to a situation. From the sounds of it, you were immature and childish, deciding to take jabs at Tigerclaw and his ability to teach rather than allow your deputy to calmly diffuse the issue." 

Firepaw dug his claws into the earth in frustration, angry that she was right. He'd acted out like a child. He'd been the leader of his clan for seasons and had resorted to childish insults. His tail swished across the floor, as he dipped his head. 

"As punishment, Firepaw, you will be on the dawn patrol for the next three days." 

"Yes, Bluestar." Firepaw didn't see that as much as a punishment, but he drooped his ears in fake disappointment. Bluestar flicked her tail in dismissal, and Firepaw padded out of her den, picking up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile to eat with his denmates. 

The dawn patrols weren't a problem for Firepaw. After his first patrol, waking up early and training was easy. He could feel his body regaining the strength and muscle memory he'd had before. 

On his third dawn patrol with Thrushpelt, Lionheart and Greypaw, they padded along the border by Sunningrocks. Silverstream was sunbathing on the rocks, idly chatting with Greypool and Crookedstar. When they noticed the Thunderclan cats, there was a beat of silence and tension. Silverstream smiled warmly at them, breaking the awkwardness.

"I wish you safe borders and good hunting!" She chirped, and Crookedstar dipped his head slightly, reluctantly, when Silverstream prodded him gently. The patrol waved their tails in greeting, though Lionheart and Greypaw didn't seem too pleased to see them there.

As the patrol padded away, Greypaw let out a breath. "They're teasing us!"

"I think they were just being nice," Firepaw meowed. 

Lionheart padded ahead as he murmured, "It's because of what you did, Firepaw. But it won't last. Pleasantries like this never do," He lifted up his head, scenting the air. "We will try to take back Sunningrocks again, and when we do what you did for them will be forgotten. They'll treat you like any other Thunderclan cat." 

Firepaw shook his head. "I don't get it. Why do we have to be hostile with one another?" When Lionheart shot him an alarmed look, Firepaw continued, "What I mean is, yes, we should protect our borders from trespassers and stop prey stealers. But wouldn't it be better if we focused on the survival of all clans and unite together to defeat common enemies instead of arguing over a pile of rocks?" 

Goosefeather snorted beside him as if he'd said something hilarious, and Firepaw flicked at him with his tail. 

"Those piles of rocks are essential to our survival during Leaf-bare, and Riverclan wants them just to sit on them," Thrushpelt explained gently.

"And what enemies do we have to fight together?" Greypaw asked.

"I think Brokenstar, the kit murderer, would be easily defeated if all four clans teamed together to drive him out, but the clans are too prideful to admit when they need help so they won't do that even though it's the simplest and easiest option."

"Well, Firepaw-" 

"And why don't we just share Sunningrocks? If Riverclan has it during Newleaf and Greenleaf during the warmer months then they can sunbathe all they want, and in Leaf-fall and Leaf-bare we have it so we can use it to stock up prey and hunt there during the harder moons." 

Lionheart shook his head and pushed further ahead. Thrushpelt sighed. "I admire your altruistic thinking. I know it seems overly complicated and strange the way we do things, Firepaw, but the truth is the clans have always had their rivalries. To act as friendly as you say… to share territories… I don't think it could ever happen."

Firepaw padded along silently, wondering if that were true. Was it really impossible? He hadn't thought too much about the Warrior Code and the clan's rivalries in his past life, and by the time he'd been old enough to reflect on them, he'd been made clan leader. Now he realised that a lot of cats would have been happier if some rules hadn't existed. Bluestar and Oakheart, Greystripe and Silverstream, even his daughter Leafpool. It was clear that all of those cats had been loyal, even if at the time Firepaw hadn't quite understood their choices. 

A thought hit him. Was he here just to save lives, or could he drastically change things for the better? He hadn't needed to have switched Ravenpaw's mentor, but he did it because it'd make his friend so much happier. What if he could do something like that for more cats?

"Firepaw!" Came an urgent grunt beside him that snapped him out of his thoughts. Firepaw bristled. Goosefeather had started to dart ahead of him, beckoning with his tail, his faded blue eyes wide with panic. 

"Firepaw? Are you okay?" Thrushpelt asked. Lionheart and Greypaw had stopped to stare at him curiously. Firepaw realised that his fur was prickled and his claws unsheathed.

"No, I heard something!" He mewed hurriedly.

"Heard what?" Greypaw looked around, "I don't hear anything." 

"This way! Trust me!" Firepaw sprinted past the confused warriors and followed Goosefeather through the territory. He didn't look back to see if they followed, but he could hear their panting behind him. 

Ferns and vines whipped at his legs as he ran through the forest, but he didn't falter. He followed Goosefeather through the familiar route to Fourtrees, the sun slowly rising to reach its peak. He was quickly tiring with the Greenleaf sun beating down on his back. 

Goosefeather stopped abruptly near the edge of Fourtrees and Firepaw skidded to a halt. In the hollow, a small, light grey tabby, struggling to climb up the ridge to Thunderclan territory. Firepaw recognized her as Runningbrook - Running _paw_ \- of Windclan. She was heaving in heavy breaths as she pulled herself up, coming face to face with Firepaw. She yelped.

"H-Help!"

Firepaw twitched his ear as he heard the rest of the patrol come up behind him. Greypaw locked eyes with Runningpaw and hissed, already dropping into a defensive stance. Thrushpelt let out a low growl.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sniffing the air for any more Windclan scents. 

Runningpaw sat down, still gulping in air. She was shaking as she managed to splutter, "Please! Help us, Brokenstar has attacked Windclan!" 

-

Runningpaw had been sharing a rabbit with her mentor, Tornear, just outside the warriors den. It'd been the first time she'd caught a rabbit by herself without the need for assistance from the older warriors. 

A strong wave of fear scent suddenly filled the camp. Everyone stood up, alert, as Tallstar jumped down from Tallrock, unsheathing his claws wearily. 

Mudclaw and Webpaw burst through the clan entrance, and just from the look of them, she could tell that the fear scent had been radiating off of Webpaw. The apprentice collapsed, out of breath.

"Mudclaw, what is-?"

"Brokenstar! Brokenstar is leading a group of cats to attack us!" Mudclaw yowled. Tallstar growled.

"How many?"

"Not sure, but I saw him and Blackfoot. Must be a decent amount of cats if he's confident enough to attack Windclan." Mudclaw explained. Runningpaw stood up, her heart racing with a mixture of fear and excitement. She'd be in her first battle! 

Deadfoot padded up to his leader, "We heard what Nightstar said at the gathering. Brokenstar is a kitten killer, I doubt it's below him to try to murder our elders and queens to get what he wants. What are we doing, Tallstar?" 

Tallstar glanced at the nursery, hesitating.

"We don't have much time!" Mudclaw hissed. "We outsped them as we ran here, but they'll no doubt be circling our camp soon." Runningpaw glanced around nervously - Windclan didn't have much protection from the moorland since they were out in the open.

"We fight, of course!" Tallstar yowled, and the warriors and apprentices joined in, a battle cry as if to warn their enemies. Immediately Tallstar and Deadfoot barked out orders. Tornear nodded as he was instructed to guard the medicine cats den and padded away. 

Runningpaw ran up to Tallstar, eager to help. "What can I do?" Webpaw padded up beside her, listening intently.

"Do you two know where the old tunnel entrances are?" He mewed.

"Of course!" Webpaw meowed.

"Are we going to do a surprise attack?" Runningpaw beamed, excited.

"No!" Tallstar snapped, and Runningpaw flinched. "You must take the elders and the queens to those tunnels, and stay there with them. We must protect them too. Now, go!" 

Runningpaw and Webpaw darted away. Morningflower and Ashfoot were hovering around the nursery. Ashfoot had just moved there, but Morningflower was heavily pregnant. 

"I've been ordered to take you too to the tunnels. Come on!" Runningpaw mewed. The queens only hesitated for a moment as Runningpaw lead them out through the back of the camp. Webpaw was following closely with Crowfur and the other elders behind him. 

As soon as they exited the camp, the sounds of yowls and screeches filled the air. Runningpaw lowered her ears, upset that she wasn't helping her clan. Soon they came upon one of the entrances to the abandoned tunnels. Runningpaw recalled the elders telling her stories of when the clan had Tunnelers who instead of running across the moor would dig and navigate the confusing labyrinth underneath their territory. The tunnels had been forbidden to be used again after too many deaths occurred due to the tunnels collapsing on cats. Entering the tunnels now, Runningpaw felt uneasy. She looked at the ceiling. Would it collapse on her, too?

Once the elders and queens filled the tunnel space, Webpaw and Runningpaw exchanged a hesitant glance. They could just about hear the distant cries from their friends and family as they fought for their clan. 

"You need to get help," Webpaw said. Runningpaw blinked.

"But what if they find them." She mewed, angling her tail at the elders and queens. 

"We're done for if they find us. You think just me and you can fight off Brokenstar and his followers if they come down here?" Webpaw hissed. Crowfur snorted, as if in agreement. 

"Tallstar is good at a lot of things, but he's never been the best tactician when it comes to battle." The elder murmured. Morningflower looked down worriedly at her round belly, and Ashfoot's whiskers quivered in concern. 

"He’s right. Runningpaw, you were named that for a reason. You're one of the fastest apprentices I've ever seen. You need to get help. If we…" Ashfoot hesitated, "If they get overwhelmed up there then… Morningflower... she could give birth at any moment now." 

Runningpaw shivered. "Who… Who should I get help from? Shadowclan?"

"Shadowclan! Did you see them at the last gathering, they were all skin and bones." Webpaw snorted. "Riverclan is closest, then Thunderclan if they won't help."

Runningpaw swallowed, suddenly uncertain. The fate of her clan could rest on her shoulders.

"What are you waiting for! Go! I'll stay with this lot." Webpaw growled, pushing Runningpaw away. Runningpaw jumped up and nodded, making her way back out of the tunnels. She waited, smelling the air to make sure there were no rogues nearby. She hauled herself out of the tunnel, took a deep breath, and sprinted towards Riverclan territory, the sounds of yowling becoming distant as she raced to save her clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo, this chapter was a PAIN. sorry it took so long! 
> 
> not only was it hard to write, but by the time i did i somehow pumped out 15,000 words... cutting all that down and getting rid of the more useless stuff/removing scenes to save for later was... it was certainly something. im so tired of reading this one chapter over and over so I hope you enjoy asldfskjs
> 
> also runningpaw/brook has no personality and very little sentences in canon so..... i hope shes alright!


	6. Chapter 6

Firepaw stood, dumbstruck, staring at the Windclan apprentice. He had stopped Brokenstar from chasing out Windclan by warning Yellowfang, hadn’t he?

“No... that can’t-“

“Brokenstar and his followers?” Lionheart repeated. Runningpaw nodded, exhausted from her run.

“We don’t have much time. I went to Riverclan first, but they refused to help.” 

Lionheart and Thrushpelt exchanged hurried whispers as Greypaw sniffed the air, looking around to make sure it wasn’t a trick. Lionheart shook his head, and Thrushpelt let out an apprehensive sigh. 

“We can’t decide whether to help you.” Thrushpelt murmured. “We will need to go back to camp and report what we’ve heard to our leader.”

“But-!” Runningpaw began and Lionheart silenced her with a hard glare. She crouched down, defeated. “Okay.”

“Greypaw and I will come with you to the edge of your territory to scope out what’s going on. Thrushpelt and Firepaw will return to the clan.” Lionheart said, waving his tail at his apprentice - an order to follow. 

Firepaw nudged Greypaw’s cheek. “Be careful.” 

Greypaw flashed him a wicked smile, obviously more excited at the notion of being in his first battle instead of worried about getting hurt. “Okay, _mom_ ~” He teased, before padding after Lionheart and Runningpaw. 

Without another word, Thrushpelt and Firepaw ran back through the forest, pacing themselves to not become exhausted. Goosefeather’s spirit was running next to them, keeping pace with a determined sparkle in his eyes. 

“History will try to correct itself,” Goosefeather said as they ran. “You may have stopped Brokenstar from taking over Shadowclan, but you only delayed them in their attempt to chase out Windclan.” 

Firepaw wanted to scream. What did he have to do to stop events from happening? He had to monitor so many cats, make sure he had the right conversations with them, warn them of things, encourage them to take certain paths. His mind whirled, immediately overwhelmed by all the potential outcomes of what could go wrong. 

By the time Firepaw could see the camp come into view, he felt like sleeping for a moon. The run to Fourtrees and then back had tired him out, and he slowed down to a steady walk as Thrushpelt overtook him, darting through the gorse tunnel past a surprised Darkstripe and Willowpelt. Firepaw longed to have the stamina that he once had as a leader. 

As he entered the camp, Bluestar had just leapt onto Highrock, yowling for a clan meeting. Sandpaw and Dustpaw padded up to Firepaw.

“What happened?” Dustpaw asked, looking curiously at Firepaw. 

Firepaw opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by Thrushpelt who had been invited by Bluestar to stand beside her. “Thank you, Bluestar.” He meowed. She dipped her head to him, and he cleared his throat. “Our patrol found Runningpaw, a Windclan apprentice, entering our territory through Fourtrees.”

Hisses and shouts of disapproval came from the gathered cats. Thrushpelt forced himself to speak over them. “She says that Windclan is being attacked by Brokenstar and his followers and asks for our help.”

Bluestar nodded to him, and he leapt down to join the gathered cats below. “We must act now. As it stands, Brokenstar is a threat to all of us. If one clan falls to him, then who knows what he might do.” 

The gathered cats murmured between them. Firepaw could sense the anxiety radiating off of them.

“What if it’s a trap to get us to the moorland and attack us?” Rosetail called up. 

“And what if they want to get us away from camp to lessen our numbers here?” Tigerclaw growled.

“I would not ask my warriors to step into unknown danger without me. I will lead the patrol. Longtail, Dustpaw, Thrushpelt and Firepaw will join me.” Bluestar glanced down at the assembled cats. “That leaves plenty of warriors once Whitestorm, Mousefur and Ravenpaw come back from patrol to guard the camp if someone tries to invade.” 

Redtail walked over to Runningwind. “Whitestorm’s patrol went to the Shadowclan border. Can you fetch them?” Runningwind nodded and sprinted out of the gorse tunnel.

“Redtail will be in charge while I’m gone. The meeting is over!” Bluestar jumped down from Highrock, heading out of the gorse tunnel with haste. Her patrol scrambled after her, and Firepaw brought up the end as he looked back, watching as Redtail gave instructions to the rest of the clan.

Dustpaw and Thrushpelt kept in pace with Bluestar while Firepaw stayed by Longtail’s side. As the wind rushed through his fur, he glanced at the young warrior. Longtail purposely looked forward, not taking any notice of Firepaw staring at him. Firepaw recalled the rumour that had travelled around camp after he’d saved Oakheart. Did Longtail believe it? 

“Longtail, I-“ 

“Don’t,” Longtail hissed. “Save your breath.”

Firepaw winced, unsure if Longtail meant literally or if he just didn’t want to hear what he had to say. Firepaw focused on the task ahead, feeling hurt, but he pushed those feelings aside. Longtail could wait. 

As they reached the border, Thrushpelt slowed down. “You’re doing good, Firepaw.”

“I want to sleep,” Firepaw admitted, his paws starting to feel sore from all the running across the territory. Thrushpelt smiled sympathetically.

“Tomorrow you can have the day off.” He mewed. 

Greypaw and Runningpaw came into view, crouched down behind the trees boarding their territory. Before anyone could ask about Lionheart, a meow came up from an oak tree above them. Firepaw could just about see a patch of golden fur moving amongst the branches. He watched as Lionheart expertly climbed down from the tree, landing in front of the patrol. 

“I could see a little from up there. I think I saw Blackfoot and another cat walking across the moor.” He mewed.

“Not fleeing?” 

“If they were, it was the slowest and calmest fleeing I’ve ever seen,” Lionheart said. 

Bluestar hummed, lost in thought, as she crouched low to the ground, joining Runningpaw and Greypaw while the rest of the patrol hung back. They couldn’t see much from where they stood, and Longtail heaved himself up the tree with Thrushpelt to get a better look. 

“I’ve heard stories about Windclan and their tactics. It’s not out of the question that they retreated from their own camp.” Bluestar said. Runningpaw looked offended but didn’t dare speak up against the Thunderclan leader. “The moor offers them no cover. They’re agile, but they lack the strength that Shadowclan has.” 

Runningpaw fidgeted nervously and almost jumped out of her fur when Longtail landed beside her.

“The camp is too far away to see anything clearly but there is movement.” He reported.

Bluestar shook her head. “I cannot lead my cats into something so uncertain. I thought we might be able to judge from here... we don’t know their numbers, and I doubt they fight with any morality. It’s a risk I cannot take. We’ll have to go back for now.” 

“We can’t!” Runningpaw cried. “The elders and queens are still there, hiding!” 

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. “Tallstar would abandon them?”

“No! No, that’s not what happened,” Runningpaw mewed, an edge of frustration in her tone. “Tallstar wouldn’t do that, but he made me and Webpaw hide them in a secret place in case Brokenstar found them. It was to keep them safe.” Runningpaw looked at the ground. “Morningflower could give birth at any moment, and they’ll starve if only Webpaw is hunting for them.”

Greypaw smirked. “Windclan cats can’t hunt?”

“ _Webpaw_ can’t hunt. He’s so heavy pawed. I’m sure the prey in Thunderclan territory can hear him coming.” 

“Where is this hiding spot?” Lionheart asked. Runningpaw hesitated. Firepaw had never heard of a secret place on Windclan territory before - it was likely a Windclan secret - and giving it away would feel like Runningpaw was betraying her clan.

“It’s... behind the camp.” Runningpaw meowed quietly and slowly, as if giving up its location hurt. 

Everyone looked at Bluestar, waiting for her order.

“We can’t leave the elders and queens there.” Firepaw insisted, anxious. Bluestar looked back at the gathered cats.

“I’ll go. Runningpaw, show me the way.”

Thrushpelt stepped in front of Bluestar. “You’re not going by yourself.” He mewed.

“I’m not risking my clanmates’ lives. I’ve got plenty to spare.” She said, trying to step around him, but Thrushpelt blocked her path.

“We’re not going to let you do that, Bluestar. What happens if you get caught? Brokenstar could hold you hostage!” 

Bluestar glared at Thrushpelt, and he held her stare. Finally, Bluestar sighed. “Fine. You come with me, then.” Her gaze landed on Dustpaw. “You’re quick. Dustpaw, if something happens, run back here and get help from the rest of the patrol.” 

Firepaw hid his surprise. Why would she bring along Dustpaw if she would go alone initially? Then Firepaw saw the warm gaze from Thrushpelt as he watched his leader and the faintest of smiles that graced Bluestars features. She was bringing Dustpaw for his sake, in case _he_ got hurt, not for her own safety. 

Dustpaw nodded eagerly. Runningpaw led the patrol with Bluestar right behind. Lionheart jumped back into the oak tree to watch their progress. Now and then they’d stop, scenting the air and listening for any approaching cats. Soon they were out of sight, and all Firepaw could do was wait, anxious. He paced up and down, while Greypaw shifted uncomfortably. 

“Can you see them?” Greypaw called up to his mentor. Lionheart peered down.

“Just about! They’re okay for now.” He mewed. 

Firepaw strained his ears, hoping to hear anything of the patrol, but all he could hear was Greypaw’s tail hitting the forest floor. Longtail had climbed up into the tree next to Lionheart, keeping watch for any sign of a scuffle. Firepaw hated not knowing what was happening, and he longed to chase after them. 

After what felt like an eternity, Longtail mewed down, “I see them coming back!”

Firepaw and Greypaw leapt up onto their paws, ready to in case the group were being chased. Runningpaw and Dustpaw came into view, leading the patrol back. Morningflower and Ashfoot were beside him, walking slowly. After them, Firepaw could see the elders, with Bluestar, Thrushpelt and Webpaw hurrying them along. 

“They’re all clear,” Longtail said as he jumped down beside Greypaw.

When the patrol finally passed over into Thunderclan territory, they allowed themselves a moment to breathe.

“I can’t believe Riverclan didn’t help us,” Webpaw growled, scuffing at the dirt with his paws. He leaned towards Runningpaw. “And I can’t believe you showed the secret tunnels to the LEADER of another clan.”

Runningpaw hissed at him. “I didn’t have much choice! Next time I’ll leave you for the kit murderer to find.” 

“I’m not afraid of him!” 

“Really?” Runningpaw scoffed. “Your fear scent when you ran into camp says otherwise!”

Before Webpaw could retaliate, Bluestar stood between them. “That’s enough from the both of you!” 

Webpaw and Runningpaw glanced at Bluestar and fell silent, awkward around the leader of another clan. 

The queens and elders looked around questioningly. “We’re grateful for your help, Bluestar.” Ashfoot meowed. “But what now?”

Firepaw padded up to his leader. “We can let them stay in Thunderclan, can’t we?”

Crowfur scoffed. “Stay in enemy territory?!” Webpaw looked just as indignant.

“Ignore Crowfur,” Ashfoot meowed, brushing him away with her tail. “Morningflower needs a medicine cat. She will give birth soon. And I won’t say no if you’ll allow us to stay. Right, mother?”

An old brown she-cat dipped her head. Firepaw recognized her as Wrenflight, one of the elders he and Greystripe had helped cross a Thunderpath when bringing home Windclan last time. Her mate, Stagleap, stood beside her. “I won’t let my pride get in the way of accepting help.”

Firepaw chipped in, “It’s Greenleaf. We’re not struggling for prey.”

“And I won’t be a burden!” Runningpaw mewed quietly. “I will hunt for myself, and for the elders!” 

Bluestar heaved in a breath. Firepaw knew that letting enemy warriors stay in their own camp was unheard of - even in his time as a leader he would have faced criticism and outrage - and that Bluestar was debilitating between being jeered by her own clanmates for being too soft and sharing Thunderclan secrets or helping the Windclan cats. 

Finally, Bluestar looked down at Ashfoot. “You may take refuge in Thunderclan territory until it is safe to return home.” Firepaw smiled, letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

Longtail and Dustpaw bristled but kept quiet. Ashfoot dipped her head.

“Thank you, we are grateful.” The queen said, and she nudged Crowfur, who mumbled something akin to a begrudging ‘thank you.’ 

Bluestar led the patrol back with Lionheart and Thrushpelt by her side. They were discussing something that Firepaw couldn’t hear. Firepaw walked beside Dustpaw, who was talking to Greypaw.

“Did you see them?” Greypaw asked.

Dustpaw shrugged. “We saw a few glimpses. But they smelled like crowfood!”

“And there were no Windclan cats around?”

“None. Or if there was, their scent was being overpowered by the rogues.” 

By the time Firepaw saw the Thunderclan camp, his paw pads were sore and walking hurt. Tigerclaw and Runningwind were outside the camp, alert in case of intruders. Tigerclaw stood to greet the patrol, his eyes glaring warningly at the Windclanners. 

Bluestar motioned for both cats to join them as they padded through the gorse tunnel. The immediate hushed whispers and hostile glares Firepaw expected. Webpaw challenged them by staring back, and Runningpaw raised her head, attempting to look unafraid, but her faint fear scent gave her away.

By the time Bluestar had leapt onto Highrock, there was no need to call a meeting; the unfamiliar scents and chatter travelling around camp had brought every cat out of their dens. When she swished her tail, the gathered cats fell quiet. The only thing that broke the silence was a cry of ‘intruders!’ from an excited Swiftkit near the nursery who was being held back by an embarrassed Goldenflower. 

“Brokenstar and his rogues have invaded Windclan territory and have chased Windclan from their home.” Bluestar began. “Their elders and queens were hidden from danger, along with Webpaw and Runningpaw. They have nowhere to stay, and risk being attacked and killed by Brokenstar if they attempt to return home, which is why I have made the choice to let them stay here until they can.”

Bluestar predicted the oncoming protests and question and she yowled over the noise, causing everyone to fall silent.

“Brokenstar is an enemy to us all. He has taken over Windclan territory and it’s unlikely that he’ll stop there. From what Nightstar told us at the gathering, we know that he is not below murdering kits and breaking the code for his benefit.”

“Then why not attack?” Mousefur growled from her place in the crowd. “Why risk Brokenstar coming here?”

“We don’t know their numbers,” Bluestar mewed. “And there’s no straightforward way to launch a surprise attack on the moor. The only way to chase out Brokenstar is to guarantee we outnumber his followers.” 

Firepaw caught Runningpaw whispering something to Webpaw. Webpaw shook his head, giving her a hard glare. Runningpaw narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing else.

“We will either wait for signs of Windclan’s return or wait until the next gathering and discuss with the other leaders what to do.” 

Bluestar could see that her clan still looked uncertain about the new temporary members, and Firepaw could see Sandpaw glaring at the Windclan apprentices.

“Elders and queens are no threat to us, and I expect them to be treated the same as we treat our own.” 

“And what about them?” Runningwind motioned to Runningpaw and Webpaw. “We’re not expected to train them, are we?”

“They’ll be taught the basics of hunting on our territory so they can help provide for the clan.” Bluestar meowed. “While they’re here, they will carry out the same duties as all apprentices.” 

“They’ll learn our territory and use it against us!” Halftail hissed. 

“If Windclan was strong enough, they wouldn’t have been chased out. It’s not our job to look out for the other clans.” 

Bluestar ignored the yowls of protest. “From now on no apprentice is to go out alone and must be accompanied by a warrior. Redtail, I want more border patrols going out for any sign of Brokenstar or his followers.” Redtail dipped his head. “The meeting is over!” 

The group dispersed, some cats throwing hostile glances at the newcomers. The Windclan cats hovered awkwardly together. Rosetail crossed the clearing towards the elders, a gentle smile on her face as she mewed, “Come on, I’ll show you where you all will stay.” 

Crowfur, Stagleap and Wrenflight allowed themselves to be guided towards the elders’ den. Goldenflower approached Morningflower and Ashfoot, while Whitestorm motioned for the apprentices to follow him. Firepaw followed and winced, his paws stinging. He instead walked to the medicine cat’s den. His ears perked as he heard someone following and smiled as he saw Ravenpaw trailing him from behind.

“How was it?” The black tom mewed.

“Tiring,” Firepaw replied, pushing through the ferns and lichen to Spottedleaf’s den. “I feel bad for Runningpaw and Webpaw.”

“I do, too. It’s not their fault they were chased out. I doubt they want to be here.” 

Spottedleaf turned at the sound of them talking.

“Hello! What can I do for you?” She asked, the familiar scent of lavender filling the air as she stepped closer. 

Firepaw showed her his aching paws, and she sniffed at his paw pads as he explained. 

“No blood and no cuts,” Spottedleaf said. She pressed her paw gently onto his paw pad, and when he winced, she nodded. “Okay, they’re just sore. I’ll get you some dock leaves for them.” Spottedleaf disappeared further into her den, leaving the two toms alone.

Ravenpaw sat down next to Firepaw. “Hey... do you remember what Redtail said... about how cats are important to the clan even if they don’t hunt or fight?”

“I do,” Firepaw said, licking one of his paws. “Why?”

“I don’t know... I was thinking... I don’t really enjoy battle training or hunting,” Ravenpaw began, “But I feel so happy when I make one of the elders laugh, and when I’m telling kits stories. And I’m great at fixing den walls.” Ravenpaw looked away, slightly embarrassed. “It might be silly, but I enjoy doing the small jobs within the clan. It fits me better.” 

“I don’t think it’s silly.” Firepaw meowed in encouragement. “Not every cat is made out to be a hunter or a fighter.”

“Right!” Ravenpaw agreed, eyes lighting up. “I don’t want to be a medicine cat either, though. Looking at wounds makes me queasy. I wanna be something like...” 

Ravenpaw blanked, waving his paw around in frustration as he tried to come up with the right word, “Like a...”

“Like a clan helper!” Firepaw suggested.

“Yes!” Ravenpaw agreed.

“Then why don’t I bring it up with Bluestar?” 

Ravenpaw and Firepaw jumped as Spottedleaf padded up behind them, dock leaves in her mouth. 

“I didn’t mean to overhear, but I think it’s a wonderful suggestion.” Spottedleaf meowed, gently apply the poultice to Firepaw’s paws. 

Ravenpaw smiled, “As long as it’s not a bother.” He grinned up at Spottedleaf. Firepaw felt himself relax for just a moment and, once Spottedleaf was done, they padded over to the fresh-kill pile together. At least Ravenpaw was happier, and he didn’t have to worry about Tigerclaw chasing away one of his closest friends.

That night, Goosefeather graced Firepaw’s dreams. Firestar padded through the lavender mist-filled fields with his guide, the Starclan hunting grounds somewhat comforting.

When they came to a small stream, its waters full of slow swimming minnows, Firestar found the courage to ask the question that had been wracking his brain for moons.

“The time I belong to... with my Sandstorm and daughters and grandchildren and friends and family... does it still exist?”

Goosefeather leaned down towards the stream, easily fishing out one of the minnows. “It still exists.” He mumbled, finally looking at him. “A part of your spirit resides there in that Starclan.”

“Can I go back to it?” Firestar asked. “When I’ve fixed everything here?”

“When you die, your spirit will wander in two places; much like how Feathertail travels between Starclan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting.”

Before Firestar could ask any more, the sounds of the stream and Goosefeather’s voice suddenly became distant, and his ears were filled with the sound of loud... rustling?

Firepaw woke up abruptly at the sound of loud rustling beside him. He peeked an eye open and saw Runningpaw dragging around her mossy nest. When she spotted his emerald eye watching her in the dark, she froze.

“Sorry,” She mumbled around the moss. “I thought I was being quiet.”

“It’s okay,” Firepaw whispered, stretching out his legs. His paws were already feeling better from the herbs Spottedleaf had given him. “What are you doing with your bedding?”

“Trying to take it outside.” 

“I’ll help.” Firepaw meowed, taking a bundle of the moss in his mouth before Runningpaw could protest, taking it outside to the small bundle already there. Together it only took two trips. Runningpaw looked down at the finished heap and made no move to shape it. Firepaw blinked, confused, before realising that she was glancing at him expectantly.

Firepaw smiled as he moved the moss around for her, remembering the time he’d done so when Squirrelpaw had first moved to the apprentice’s den. Squirrelpaw had insisted that she was capable of doing it on her own, but he’d wanted to do just one more thing for his little girl. 

When he was finished, Runningpaw stepped into the nest and sat down. “Thanks.” She meowed, awkwardly.

“You don’t have nests in Windclan?”

“No,” Runningpaw said, looking up at the night sky. “We sleep out in the open. We don’t have dens or nests.”

“Why?” Firepaw asked, “What about if it rains, or snows?”

Runningpaw narrowed her eyes. “It brings us closer to Starclan and shows our devotion. That no matter what weather, we’ll always be dedicated to our ancestors.” 

Firepaw looked back at the apprentice’s den, where Webpaw had been snoring peacefully. “Webpaw doesn’t seem to care.”

Runningpaw snorted. “Webpaw only cares about hitting things.” She shrugged. “Starclan is important to us, so we show it in any way we can, even if it means sleeping outside in a storm.” 

Firepaw looked up at the starlit sky. There were no clouds, and a soft breeze swept across the clearing. He wondered which cat was which star. Who was watching over him?

“I bet you think it’s stupid.” Runningpaw meowed dryly.

“I think it’s nice, and it shows perseverance.” He mewed softly. Runningpaw blinked, surprised, and Firepaw laughed. “I’m not like Sandpaw or Dustpaw. You’re a cat, just like me. We should look out for each other.”

“... I suppose.” 

“Give them time. They’ll warm up to you soon enough.”

Runningpaw snorted before lying down. “You’re kinda weird.” She murmured, and Firepaw laughed. 

“I guess I am.” Firepaw smiled as he padded back to his own nest in the apprentice’s den, yawning. 

\---

The next morning, Firepaw woke up to see Spottedleaf hurrying between the medicine cat’s den and the nursery. The queens and kits had moved outside, with Brightkit and Cinderkit tumbling over themselves to get a look at the commotion. 

When Firepaw gave Sandpaw a quizzical look, she meowed bluntly, “Morningflower is kitting.”

Thrushpelt kept his promise, and Firepaw was relieved of apprentice training just for the day. Instead, he spent the first part of his day talking to the Windclan elders. Crowfur completely ignored him, but Stagleap and Wrenflight were happy to talk. Runningpaw and Webpaw were taken out with Thrushpelt and Darkstripe for hunting lessons. 

When Spottedleaf exited the nursery with an exhausted smile on her face, the Windclan elders were allowed to visit. Most of Thunderclan didn’t seem so keen to meet the new to-be enemy warriors, so Firepaw padded over to the nursery entrance with a mouse swinging from his jaws.

“It’s Firepaw. Can I come in?” He called out.

There was a long pause before a tired Morningflower mewed, “Yes.”

Morningflower’s fur was unkempt, her amber eyes tired. She offered a small, hesitant smile as Firepaw stepped closer. Her tail was covering her belly, hiding who could only be Gorsekit from his view. Two other kittens Firepaw could partially see were tucked close, one a patchy tortoiseshell and one a dark grey. He dropped the mouse in front of her.

“This is for you.” He said. She nodded but made no move to eat it. She just stared at Firepaw, uncomfortable.

“Uh... I know this must be strange. I’m sorry. I’m sure this isn’t how you imagined it would be like.” He offered.

Morningflower sighed. “I have my sister and my parents with me. I just wish my brother was here. Onewhisker was so excited about becoming an uncle.” 

Firepaw nodded slowly. The silence between them stretched too long to be comfortable. Firepaw cleared his throat. “Did... you think of a name for any of them yet?” 

“I’m thinking of naming this one Gorsekit.” She said, moving her tail so that Firepaw could see the familiar white and orange patched kitten.

“That’s a great name! He’ll grow to become a strong warrior, I’m sure.” 

Morningflower smiled. “I know he will.”

\---

Tallstar looked back at the group of warriors following behind him. They looked as weary and as tired as he felt, but they had to keep walking. 

He held up his tail as they approached a Thunderpath. He touched his paw to it momentarily and drew back. The sun beating down on its black surface caused it to be too hot to stand on for long. There were no monsters in sight, and two by two he ordered cats to cross. They leapt across its surface easily, and Tallstar was the last one to find his way to the other side. 

Tallstar led his clan through two-leg territory, taking his clan into uncertain dangers. When he pushed through a hole within two hedges and led his clan into a large, open field, Deadfoot approached him.

“Tallstar, we have to stop.” He said. When Tallstar didn’t reply, his deputy stood in his path. “Tallstar!”

Tallstar blinked and looked at his clanmates. “They’re tired. We need to rest. And find some water, maybe some herbs for Onewhisker’s wounds.” His deputy said. His voice held strong, but Tallstar knew he was angry with him. They’d left behind Ashfoot, his mate.

The Windclan leader sighed, “Okay.”

Deadfoot watched him for a second longer, the uncertainty clear on his face as he moved past him, giving out instructions. Onewhisker shouldered his way past the Deputy towards Tallstar.

“We left my sisters and parents back there.” He meowed. There was no anger or resentment in his voice like Tallstar expected, but guilt and shame. “We have to go back.”

“We? No, _I_ abandoned them back there.”

“I know that wasn’t the plan. You wanted to keep them safe in the moment, I understand. But now they might be trapped in those tunnels.” 

Tallstar frowned. “I know. We have to heal, make sure we’re not being followed by Brokenstar, and think of a plan. This isn’t temporary.”

“...Okay." Onewhisker said. After a moment of hesitation, the small brown tabby moved away, padding over to Barkface. 

As he walked away, Tallstar overheard Barkface and Deadfoot mumbling to each other. 

“He’s never been good at dealing with death,” Barkface mewed quietly, “He’s afraid of going back in case they are dead. In case any of us die.” 

Tallstar looked up at the sky, trying to block out the whispers behind him. His claws dug into the soil beneath his paws. He was frustrated with himself and with Starclan. Their clan showed their faith every day, with every action they did, and yet they’d been chased out of their own territory while their ancestors watched and did nothing.

A slight breeze ruffled Tallstar’s fur, and a faint nostalgic and familiar scent washed over him, though he couldn’t place it. Tallstar sighed.

“Mole, please give me the courage to do what is right.” He whispered, recalling the life that the rogue had given him during his ceremony before turning back to his clan to prepare them for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, very sorry for how long this took to write. it'll probably be a slower pace for a while until i regain some order in life in general. ty all for being very patient and supporting me and my fic even if there's a long break between chapters!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

A quarter-moon had passed since the remaining Windclan cats had taken shelter with Thunderclan. Hostility towards them hadn’t lessened - Firepaw saw how hesitant Runningwind had been when Redtail had asked him to help train Runningpaw to hunt in their territory. How even when Webpaw and Runningpaw brought back a sizable haul to add to the fresh-kill pile they were met with hisses and taunts. Firepaw had even overheard Halftail turning away Webpaw when he’d brought the elder fresh bedding. 

Firepaw tried his best to display kindness but also wariness towards the newcomers, but every time he congratulated the Windclan apprentices on a good catch or sat down with the elders to listen to them talk, or even to visit Gorsekit and his siblings, he could feel the whole of his clan glowering at him. 

Firepaw had woken up one morning, only a couple of days after Morningflower had given birth to find the Queen sobbing, leaning on her sister, Ashfoot. Gorsekit was sitting between them rolling around on the grass completely oblivious to whatever was going on. Firepaw hadn’t wanted to overstep so hadn’t asked what had happened. Spottedleaf explained to him later that Gorsekit’s sisters had been small and weak. They got sick and hadn’t survived the night. After that, even the cats who were most against Windclan staying in their camp were a little more considerate towards Morningflower.

Firepaw had gone to bring Morningflower some prey and had seen the way even the other kits were treating Gorsekit.

"He can't pounce because he's a Windclan cat!" Thornkit yowled, unsheathing his tiny claws and grabbing Gorsekit's tail. The young kitten yelped and attempted to stagger away. Swiftkit darted around to stop him.

"Windclan intruder!!" He mewed triumphantly as he pounced on Gorsekit. Firepaw could see that Morningflower looked distressed, but didn't say anything to Thornkit or Swiftkit, only cast a desperate glance towards Firepaw. 

"Stop it!" Firepaw growled. The two kits immediately backed away, frightened by the anger that they'd never heard from the ginger tom before. When he was sure he'd gotten their attention, he softened his voice and mewed, "That's not how you treat a friend. You wouldn't play with Brackenkit or Brightkit like that, would you?" 

"No... but he's-"

"No buts! While he's here you'll treat him nicely. And you won't exclude him from your games, and you won't always make him be the mouse when you play Hunter and Prey, will you?" 

Thornkit kicked at the dirt with his paw. "No, Firepaw." 

"Are you going to apologize?" 

Firepaw watched with slight amusement as Thornkit dragged his paws across the floor in a sulk as he padded up to the ginger and white kit and forced out, "Sorry." 

When Swiftkit didn't look like he was going to move, Firepaw said, "Don't make me tell your mother you were being a bully." 

"Tattletale!" Swiftkit grumbled before saying, "Sorry, Gorsekit."

"Good! Now you two run along," Firepaw meowed, pushing them away gently with his tail, "If you two behave the rest of the day I'll show you how to stalk a bird!" 

Immediately they brightened up and scampered away to join Cinderkit and Brightkit who were playing with a moss ball outside the nursery. Morningflower heaved out a sigh. 

"Thank you, Firepaw. It doesn't feel right for me to tell off kits not from my own clan." Morningflower said. Her voice came out like a croak as if it had been the first time she’d talked in days. It probably had been.

"It's okay, those two can be a bit of a pawful." Firepaw ducked down to Gorsekit's level. "Are you okay, little one?" 

Gorsekit nodded. He was only just over a quarter-moon old, and while his ears and eyes were open, he didn't say much. Firepaw smiled and then gasped. 

"Oh no, little Gorsekit! Quick, there seems to be a monster coming to get youuuu~" 

Gorsekit blinked up at him blankly, confused. "Monster?"

"Yes, Gorsekit! It's coming to get you and your mama!"

Firepaw turned around and slithered his tail along the ground, moving it around to mimic a snake. He padded backwards, inching closer to Gorsekit who stared wide-eyed at his tail.

"Look! You have to defend your mama!" Firepaw called out. Gorsekit gasped and stood up, wobbly. He jumped, barely even leaving the ground, and fell onto Firepaw's tail. 

"Got it!" Gorsekit mewed triumphantly. 

Firepaw grinned and wriggled his tail. Gorsekit burst out into giggles as he was pushed around the nursery floor. Morningflower laughed softly watching the two of them play.

“Firepaw!” Firepaw flinched, recognizing Tigerclaw’s voice. Firepaw leaned down towards Gorsekit, giving him a final playful tap on his forehead and saying goodbye to Morningflower before leaving the nursery. “Are you a kit?”

“Uh… no?”

“Are you sure? You spend more time in that nursery than you do patrolling our borders. Why don’t you do something of use instead of playing pretend and come on patrol? You’re with me, Whitestorm and Sandpaw.” Tigerclaw growled and started to pad away without waiting for an answer. Firepaw felt the anger rise, his claws digging into the dirt. Forcing himself to breathe out calmly, Firepaw began to follow when he saw Spottedleaf make her way over to him.

"Firepaw, can I speak to you for a moment?" Firepaw was starting to fear that phrase. Spottedleaf was perspective - he was starting to think she was catching onto the fact that he was not a normal apprentice. When Tigerclaw looked like he wanted to intercept, Spottedleaf shooed him away with her paw. “It’ll only be for a minute. He’ll catch up.”

Firepaw followed her into her den, feeling Tigerclaw watch him as he went. When Spottedleaf sat down she asked, "Why don't you like Tigerclaw?" 

Firepaw looked at the floor. It was a loaded question, and he wasn't sure how much to say. "Because he was mean to Ravenpaw." 

Spottedleaf was quiet for a second. Her pupils had become tiny slits, and Firepaw knew that she must be onto him, or at least have her suspicions. "You didn't like him before that."

"He spread that rumour about me! That I was a Riverclan spy." 

Spottedleaf turned around, shuffling around some herbs in her den as she shook her head. 

"He didn't start that rumour," She said smoothly, "In fact, Tigerclaw didn't even take part in the gossip." 

"What? How do you know?" Firepaw meowed, indignant. Spottedleaf laughed. 

"I'm a medicine cat. It's my job to know what is going on in my clan. Cats come and tell me things willingly."

"He had to! Who else-"

"Firepaw," Spottedleaf placed a paw on his shoulder, "I understand that Tigerclaw can be a bit harsh, or even come off as cold, but he truly wants the best for Thunderclan. I think you should give him a chance." 

"No! He..." Firepaw shut his mouth instantly. Technically, this Tigerclaw hadn't done anything wrong. It hit Firepaw then that since he was going to stop Tigerclaw from hurting anyone he couldn't prove that he _did_ have bad intentions. He shrugged Spottedleaf's paw away. "I mean... he..."

Spottedleaf watched him closely. Her face didn't betray anything, her eyes the same gentle amber as they always were but Firepaw noticed the tip of her tail twitching. She was frustrated, most likely trying not to get angry with him. Firepaw swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. She couldn't know about what the future held - this was his burden to bear. She was supposed to be happy and live a long life, not worry about him. What would she do if she knew about her death? Panic? Tell Bluestar? Lead to a premature war against Brokenstar? An image flashed in his mind, Spottedleaf's lifeless body with Clawface towering above her, a sadistic grin plastered on his face, her blood staining his muzzle.

Spottedleaf mewed, "If there's something I need to know-"

"No! There's nothing!" But his voice wobbled and he felt sick.

" _Fire-_ "

"I gotta go. Patrol." Firepaw darted out of the den, her lavender scent making him feel nauseous and dizzy. He didn't stop running until he crashed through the gorse tunnel and into the forest behind Tigerclaw and the rest of the patrol. 

They were keeping a steady pace as they took a familiar route through the trees towards Snakerocks. As far as Firepaw could tell, no one had moved the rocks since Thrushpelt had almost been bitten. Though he was shaken from his encounter with Spottedleaf, Firepaw forced himself to concentrate and sniff the air, alert for any danger. He could scent Lionheart and Greypaw - he knew they’d been down at the training hollow early that morning - and the stale scent of mice.

Whitestorm broke off from the group momentarily, heading towards a small stream that cut through the territory. He waved his tail.

"Firepaw!" Whitestorm called over. Firepaw brightened, purring as he strolled over to Whitestorm as Tigerclaw and Sandpaw carried on ahead. "I want to see your tracking skills, can you smell anything?"

Firepaw lifted up his nose, tasting the air. "A mouse but that's stale. Greypaw and Lionheart. Anddd… a vole. Fresh." Whitestorm nodded, smiling.

“We’re on patrol, but you might as well catch it. It’s close.”

Together the two of them stalked silently through the forest. With the sun beating down on his fur and his once deputy beside him, Firepaw felt himself relax. The vole came to view, luckily upwind to them. Firepaw wriggled, calculating the distance, how hard he'd need to push off the ground and leapt, landing squarely on the vole. 

"Good catch!" Whitestorm praised. Firepaw smiled, digging a small hole so that they could cover his prey and retrieve it later. "Firepaw, I wanted to talk to you." 

"Of course. About?"

"Tigerclaw." Firepaw flinched and avoided eye contact, looking at the ground. Was he really that obvious about his hatred for the dark tabby?

"What about him?" 

"You don't like him," Whitestorm observed. Before Firepaw could retort, Whitestorm continued, "It's okay. Not all cats get along, but you don't hide your distaste very well. I think every cat can see that at any mention of him your fur bristles and you roll your eyes after he's done talking to you." 

Firepaw didn't deny it. "Well, he's mean, and rude, and-"

"He's my best friend."

A silence hung between them. Firepaw recalled all the times he saw Whitestorm with Tigerclaw. Laughing and enjoying spending time together. How Whitestorm often asked to join Tigerclaw on patrols. How they ate together, dozed together. He cringed.

Whitestorm settled down and motioned for Firepaw to do the same. Firepaw lied down next to him. 

"Tigerclaw… he and I…” Whitestorm began, looking up at the cloudless sky. “We grew up together. He is like a brother to me. When we became apprentices, my father, Thistleclaw, was his mentor so we spent lots of time training together. My mother, Snowfur... she died when I was very young. She was Bluestar's sister, so Bluestar is my aunt. Did you know that?" Firepaw shook his head, surprised he hadn't known. "Tigerclaw was dealing with the loss of his father, Pinestar, who abandoned him to become a Kittypet. We both lost a parent and we bonded through our grief."

Suddenly Tigerclaw's hatred for Kittypets made sense. Firepaw had never heard of Pinestar nor his choice to leave Thunderclan. Perhaps Thunderclan had been embarrassed by his decision and hadn’t passed down his legacy to their children.

"I'm not asking you to be his closest friend or to share prey with him. Just maybe... try to get to know him a little better. He's one of the best warriors we have in Thunderclan."

Firepaw looked at his paws. "I'll try..." Firepaw hadn't realised how much Tigerclaw's betrayal must have affected Whitestorm and yet he had never shown it. He had been preoccupied with Bluestar and helping out Fireheart in his new deputy position that he hadn't had time to grieve. 

Firepaw leaned against Whitestorm. "I'm sorry." He said, and he meant it. Whitestorm smiled. 

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's head back to Tigerclaw and Sandpaw before they wonder where we've gone." 

Firepaw and Whitestorm caught up with Sandpaw, and as Whitestorm trotted over to Tigerclaw’s side, Firepaw padded up to Sandpaw. Her ears were pricked and mouth open, alert and keeping guard.

“Sandpaw, I… uh-” Firepaw wondered how he should approach her. He was much more used to the older Sandstorm. Still feisty and unafraid of speaking her mind, but she went around it in a much more mature way, and she was tactful when she spoke. Sandpaw on the other paw…

“What?” Sandpaw huffed, glaring at Firepaw.

“Listen, I’m sorry if I made you upset by talking to Silverstream, or Runningpaw-”

“Whatever, Firepaw. I swear you spend more time caring for those Windclan cats then you do the Thunderclan elders and queens.”

“That’s not true!” Firepaw said. And he flinched when Sandpaw stopped walking, bristling her fur. 

“Yes, it is! Every cat can see that!” Sandpaw flicked her tail in his face and carried on walking. “You can talk to me when you know where your loyalties lie.” 

Firepaw opened his mouth to protest, to say _something_ that would make her feel better, to make her forgive him. But no words came, and he sighed, following the patrol from a fox-tail away. He looked around for Goosefeather, hoping to find some comfort in his guide but he was nowhere to be seen. 

When the patrol was finally coming to its end, Firepaw had been relieved to get out of his awkward position of being given the silent treatment from Sandpaw. Pushing through the gorse tunnel with his collected vole swinging from his jaws, Firepaw spotted Ravenpaw talking to Bluestar, Spottedleaf and Mousefur. Ravenpaw was grinning, nodding along to whatever Bluestar was saying, his eyes shining. When they’d eaten together and Dustpaw had asked Ravenpaw what had gotten him so excited, Ravenpaw had refused to say, but he hadn’t stopped beaming the whole time. Firepaw had never seen him so happy.

-

The next day, Firepaw padded along the border, Redtail and Dustpaw ahead with Tigerclaw who took the lead. Walking through Tallpines Firepaw kept alert for any hint of his father. The last thing he wanted was for Tigerclaw to see Jake and hurt him. Firepaw stopped and waited as he heard movement and saw a black and white pelt struggle to climb onto the two-leg fences boarding the edge of the forest. The kittypet hesitated, and Firepaw ducked behind a tree to hide. The kittypet jumped down. Firepaw didn’t want to hurt the poor cat; whoever it was most likely just wanted to explore, unaware of the clans’ presence, but he had to protect the border regardless.

As soon as the kittypet walked over into Thunderclan territory, Firepaw leapt, claws unsheathed as he bowled the cat over. The kittypet let out a surprised cry. Firepaw dashed to stop the cat from fleeing. He hissed, pushing the kittypet to the ground and trapping him, one paw on its chest and his back paw on the kittypet’s tail. 

Only then did Firepaw recognize the wide, green eyes and round face of Smudge.

“Smudge?”

“H-How do you know my name?” Smudge stuttered, struggling under Firepaw’s grip.

“It’s me, Rusty!” Firepaw insisted, loosening his grip. Smudge glimpsed up at him, confused before he seemed to remember who he was.

“Rusty! I thought… you never came back…” 

Firepaw backed away, letting Smudge get up from the ground. As Smudge stood, Firepaw could tell that his old friend's scent was different. He’d been to the cutter. “I live with wild cats now. My name is Firepaw.”

“Firepaw…” Smudge looked him up and down. “You look a bit skinny. Is it true that they eat bones?” 

Firepaw rolled his eyes. “Of course not. We eat mice and birds and voles and rabbits,” He padded up to Smudge and nudged him gently. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you know sooner. But I’m okay, and you shouldn’t be here. Most of my clan does not take too kindly to outsiders on our territory. You’re lucky it was me who caught you-”

“Firepaw, who is this?” 

Firepaw flinched. He’d been occupied with Smudge and hadn’t heard the rest of the patrol come up behind him. 

“Uh, a kittypet who I knew before I joined Thunderclan. He-”

“You didn’t chase him away?” Tigerclaw snarled. Smudge shrunk back as Tigerclaw stared at him, unsheathing his long claws.

“I did attack him. I realised who he was so I stopped. He didn’t know this was Thunderclan territory, but now he does,” Firepaw turned towards Smudge, “And he won’t come back again. I was just warning him to stay away.”

“Warning him? It looked like friendly chatter to me.” Redtail pointed out. Dustpaw nodded in agreement. Redtail turned his attention to Smudge who was cowering behind Firepaw. “Kittypet, leave. If we find you here again we won’t be so kind.”

Smudge nodded frantically before skittering away up onto his two-leg fence and into his garden. 

Redtail waved Tigerclaw and Dustpaw away with his tail and they padded further into the forest, glaring at Firepaw as they went.

Redtail sighed as he began, “I understand that he was your friend from your past, but Thunderclan is your family now-”

“I know! I know!” Firepaw growled, and then lowered his ears, realising he was growling at the deputy. “I’m sorry. I just… he genuinely didn’t know. It wasn’t his fault.” 

“Even so… Firepaw your friendliness to outsiders has not gone unnoticed. You're friendly with Riverclan, with Windclan and now Tigerclaw and Dustpaw have seen you being friendly with a Kittypet.” When Firepaw said nothing, Redtail asked softly, “Do you want to be a Kittypet?”

“No! I’m happy here.” 

“Being a warrior means many things, but it does mean fighting to defend your clan.”

“Not everything can be fixed with violence.”

“And not everything can be fixed by talking and being friendly,” Redtail meowed. “I understand being conflict-averse, but sometimes fighting is the only option. I’m worried you’re going to one day try to talk your way out of an impossible situation and get yourself or others hurt. If your loyalty sways-”

“It won’t. I am loyal to Thunderclan.”

“I believe you, but others don’t. You weren’t born into the clan, so others are going to need you to prove yourself more than others.”

“I saved Thrushpelt’s life!” Firepaw meowed, angry. “I’ve never skipped on my apprentice duties, I was doing apprentice duties when I was a kit!”

“I know, Firepaw. But Oakheart-”

“He didn’t need to die over a petty squabble! I don’t want cats to die, even if they’re from another clan, or if they’re a kittypet, or a loner, or a rogue,” Firepaw gasped, “I don’t get it! I’m following the code which tells us we don’t need to kill and when I prevent that from happening everyone treats me as if I’m a traitor! The code says we can have friendships in other clans as long as we remain loyal to our own which I am! No matter what I do someone is angry at me. Sandpaw and Dustpaw don’t like me anymore, Longtail won’t even look at me, I think Lionheart is frustrated at me because of what I said to him… And...” 

Firepaw heaved out a long breath and realised he was crying. He looked up and saw Redtail staring at him, wide-eyed and looking sheepish. 

“Oh… I didn’t know you were…” Redtail placed a reassuring paw on Firepaw’s shoulder, but Firepaw could sense the awkwardness in the gesture. “Sorry. I don’t… Maybe you should talk to my sister?” 

Firepaw lifted up his paw and wiped away his tears. He shook his head. ‘ _She’ll just bombard me with questions about Tigerclaw_ ’ 

“Did you, uh, want to go back to camp?” Redtail offered weakly. Firepaw considered it but realised that would leave Tigerclaw and Redtail alone with only Dustpaw with them. Tigerclaw could easily ask Dustpaw to leave to check somewhere or hunt, leaving Redtail vulnerable. 

“No. I’m okay.” Firepaw managed, sniffling. Firepaw felt someone lean against him, and saw Goosefeather looking down at him, empathy in his eyes. It was rare to see the old medicine cat so gentle. For the rest of the patrol, Goosefeather stayed by his side.

When Firepaw trudged through the gorse tunnel, Bluestar and Tigerclaw were waiting for him. Firepaw saw Dustpaw and Sandpaw talking together and knew that they were most likely talking about him.

Bluestar stepped towards him, “Firepaw, can I-” 

“Wait,” Redtail intercepted. Bluestar blinked in surprise. “Can I talk to you first?” 

“Of course, Redtail.” Bluestar gave him a quizzical look but said nothing as they went into her den. 

Firepaw ignored Tigerclaw, ignored Dustpaw and Sandpaw, padded into the apprentice’s den and collapsed.  
-

Firepaw woke up to hushed whispers surrounding him. He blinked his weary eyes open and saw Brightkit, Thornkit, Brackenkit and Cinderkit around his nest. The rest of the den was empty - he must have only been asleep for a little while - and all the kits were staring at him, frozen. 

After a beat of silence, Thornkit leaned over to Cinderkit and mewed, “I told you you were being too loud.”

“That wasn’t me! That was Brightkit.” Cinderkit yelled back.

“Hey! That wasn’t my fault! Thornkit stepped on my tail!” 

“That’s because Brackenkit bumped into me!” Thornkit huffed. 

“I did do that, sorry…” Brackenkit mewed. 

“What are you all doing in here? You’re not allowed in the apprentice's den.” Firepaw asked in between their squabbling. 

“We know but-” Brightkit began but was cut off by Cinderkit.

“Brackenkit said he saw you were sad when you came back from patrol so we wanted to cheer you up!” 

Brackenkit smiled shyly. “Mama always likes it when we give her flowers… so…” Firepaw looked down at his nest and realised that flowers had been weaved into the moss. A pile of unused flowers was sitting behind Brightkit. Petals were littered in the kits’ pelts from where they’d been putting them in, and some had found their way into Firepaw’s fur. 

Firepaw felt his eyes water.

“You don’t like it?” Thornkit asked, worried. Firepaw sat up and brought all of them into a hug. He could feel Thornkit struggling in his grasp, and Brightkit and Cinderkit giggling.

“Thank you, all of you. I love it.” He breathed, smiling.

After the kits had left, Firepaw had sat by himself, looking at the petals scattered across his nest and half of the apprentices' den, a small smile on his face.

The scent of lavender hit his nose and he stood up quickly. Spottedleaf entered the den seconds later. Firepaw watched her carefully and raised his tail in greeting.

“Hello,” He mewed, hesitant. Spottedleaf looked at the ground.

"Redtail told me that…"

Spottedleaf stepped close, and then bowed her head, resting it against Firepaw's chest. Firepaw froze, shocked. To bow so deeply was to apologize for a grave mistake - she was asking Firepaw for forgiveness for something she believed was unforgivable. 

"I'm sorry," Spottedleaf said, "Instead of doing my duty as a medicine cat I pressured you into a conversation you didn't want to have for my own interests and curiosity. That was an abuse of my power as an adult and as a medicine cat and I'm truly sorry."

"I have much to learn and I'm still growing, but that is no excuse for my behaviour. I made you fear talking to me when I'm the one cat you're supposed to feel comfortable with. I promise you that I will back off, and will not attempt to make you feel stressed or pressured again. I'm sorry, Firepaw."

Firepaw took a step back and waited for Spottedleaf to lift her head. "It's okay." 

"It's not. But I'll work hard to make it up to you." She mewed. Firepaw smiled, headbutting Spottedleaf gently. He already felt better knowing that Spottedleaf would drop her suspicions.

The night after was the gathering. Firepaw hadn't expected to be invited, and when his name was called amongst the rest of the cats going to the gathering he was surprised. 

Bluestar led the patrol, and Firepaw fell back to walk beside Whitestorm and Thrushpelt. Firepaw, curious, leaned against Goosefeather's flank and seconds later he could see a starry she-cat walking beside Whitestorm. Her fur was pure white with a spot of black on her tail. Snowfur. 

There was a shrill giggle behind him, and he looked back to see a starry black and white kitten jumping and playing with his tail. Firepaw lifted it up, and the kitten jumped to reach it. The kit looked up at Firepaw and met his gaze. When he didn't break eye contact the kit gasped.

"Can you see me?" She asked. Firepaw nodded, subtly. "You can see me!! Aunt Snowy!" The kit ran up to Snowfur. ' _Aunt? So she's Bluestar's daughter, Mosskit._ ' 

Snowfur looked down at Mosskit, curious. Mosskit beamed. "Auntie! That cat can see me!"

"No, he can't," Snowfur smiled sadly at her niece, "No one can see us, darling." 

"He can!! Watch," Mosskit padded between Firepaw's legs, "Show Snowy! Blink twice!" 

Firepaw looked up at Snowfur and blinked twice. Snowfur gaped. "There's no way…" Snowfur stopped walking, and Firepaw watched Willowpelt walk through her. Goosefeather leaned away and Mosskit and Snowfur faded from his vision. Firepaw glared at Goosefeather, and the old cat motioned for him to follow him. Firepaw slowed down his pace to end up at the back of the patrol. 

“You can’t do that. I know this is ironic considering our situation, but there must be a separation between the living and the dead.” Goosefeather mewed.

“Why?”

“What happens when you become too invested in the lives of the dead and lose track of your mission? Or if Mosskit decides to intercept something that happens because she has grown to like you?”

Firepaw stared at Whitestorm, his white flank stood out from the crowd. Firepaw could imagine Snowfur walking beside him, her gaze flicking back towards him in curiosity. He could make so many cats happy. He could show Dustpaw and Ravenpaw their parents, or Bluestar her sister and daughter. But he had to agree with Goosefeather and nodded sadly. The only time cats had interfered with the lives of the living was in the battle against the Dark Forest, and that was for the sake of all the clans. Perhaps there had to be a dire situation or special condition for Starclan cats to show themselves to cats that weren't medicine cats or leaders.

Coming upon Fourtrees, the scent of Riverclan and Shadowclan were already there, meaning that Thunderclan was the last to arrive. The group bounded down the hollow. Firepaw caught Silverstream amongst the gathered cats and instinctively went to greet her but remembered the glares he got from his clanmates and instead sat down awkwardly by himself. 

Silverstream looked up and met his gaze and grinned. She bounded over towards him. Firepaw got up in an attempt to walk away but Silverstream jumped into his path. 

“Hi!” She beamed. Firepaw felt guilty as he stepped around her, saying nothing. Silverstream walked backwards with him. “Hey! What’s that all about?”

“I’m sorry, Silverstream.” He mumbled. “I can’t talk to you.” 

He expected her to be offended, but she just scrunched up her nose in confusion. “Why?” 

Firepaw stopped. “Listen… my clanmates, they don’t like me being so friendly-” 

“Ohhh, I see,” Silverstream sat down in front of Firepaw and placed a paw on his shoulder. “My dad goes on and on about that all the time.” 

“He does?” Firepaw asked.

“Oh, Starclan, does he! Clan loyalty this, clan loyalty that. He’s obsessed with clan loyalty,” Silverstream smiled. “But there’s a different kind of loyalty that’s more important, and that’s loyalty to yourself. You should do what you want and what makes you happy and stand by your own principles, not make yourself miserable for the sake of others.”

Firepaw looked down at the ground. “But Sandpaw and Dustpaw-”

“If they’re truly your friends they’ll come around. Loudbelly did. He hated that I’m so neutral towards the other clans, but he understands now that I would risk my life for my own clan, even if it means fighting my friends in Shadowclan, or in Thunderclan.” 

Firepaw thought of Sandstorm and Dustpelt when they’d stopped teasing him and had grown to not judge him for his past, but for his current actions. Sandstorm had been his best friend and his mate, the cat he could share everything with and who would offer him advice and trust him, even if she weren’t so sure. He’d cherished her and loved her. Even if this Sandpaw would be a little different, he shouldn’t let her or Dustpaw’s childish taunting faze him. Firepaw nodded. 

“You’re right.”

“I know I am,” Silverstream purred. A loud yowl from the rocks from the three leaders caused the gathered cats to fall silent. Firepaw dipped his head in farewell as he bounded over to Thrushpelt. 

Bluestar and Crookedstar were talking quietly together as Nightstar announced, “Windclan is late. We are losing time! The gathering will begin without them.”

Crookedstar stepped forward, “About that. Windclan-”

A loud yowl came from beyond the hollow, followed by immediate hisses from the crowd of gathered cats. Firepaw followed their glares and watched as Brokenstar stepped into the moonlight, Blackfoot and Clawface by his side. A wide grin spread across his face as he made eye contact with Nightstar. The scrawny leader was frozen in fear, his eyes wide and tail shaking. 

“Windclan has arrived,” Brokenstar meowed.

-

Jake walked across his fence, humming a tune he’d heard his owner singing earlier that morning. The sun was beating down on his back, and many house cats were out in their gardens either sunbathing or playing. Jake waved his tail in greeting to those he knew. He looked up at the cloudless sky. Perhaps he’d go see one of his kits or visit Pine - he hadn’t seen the old cat in a while. 

Jake found himself wondering deeper into the city and walking by the gardens of the houses that boarded the main road. A familiar house came into view, and Jake scrambled up onto its fence. 

“Quince!” Jake called over to the grey she-cat lounging in the shade of her garden. Quince perked up and smiled as she saw Jake. Jake bounded over to her and nosed her cheek.

“Jake! It’s been a while!” She purred. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” He mewed. “But I found out where Socks and Ruby live!” 

“Really?” Quince asked. “Somewhere near here?” 

“Not too far.” 

Quince laughed. “And they didn’t think to drop by and say hello to their mother?” 

They sat in her garden for what felt like hours, catching up on things they’d missed. At one point a handsome white tom hopped onto the fence overlooking her garden, a greeting about to leave his mouth when he’d spotted Jake with his tail intertwined with Quinces. He narrowed his eyes at both of them before leaping away without a word. 

“I was wondering if you knew where Tiny went?” Jake meowed as they groomed each other. “I’ve been searching around the neighbourhood, but none of the house cats know him.”

Quince fell silent. She stared off into the distance, her eyes trained on a hole in her garden fence. Jake froze seeing her distraught expression. 

“I think…” Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob. “I’m sorry, Jake! I think he’s dead.” 

“What?” Jake breathed. He rested his nose on her shoulder and wrapped his tail around her flank. “What do you mean?”

“It was my fault. I should have tried harder to make him fit in with Socks and Ruby. He was enamoured with the forest and the wild cats.” Quince sniffled, “I found his bell on the edge of the forest, and it was covered in blood.”

“That's…” Talltail and Pine had told him how ferocious the Clan’s could be. They didn’t like outsiders, but would they really stoop so low to hurt a kitten? Jake shook his head. “That can’t be!”

“It was his bell, I’m sure of it. It was the day he was going to be adopted, too.” Quince mewed, her voice cracking. 

“M-Maybe he joined one of the clans! Or perhaps an upwalker picked him up and he’s just living far away. We don’t know for sure, Quincey. I’ll search for him. I will find him for you.” 

“Jake… I don’t think-"

“I’ll find him,” He mewed, resting his head on her shoulder. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah surprise update!  
> i hoped i balanced angst and happier things well. i actually dont enjoy too much angst and writing it can be hard, but i enjoyed the angst is this chapter!  
> also got very excited to write more silverstream! shes one of my faves!


	8. Chapter 8

It was the first time Firepaw had ever heard a gathering go entirely silent. He could sense the alarm and confusion of the gathered cats as Brokenstar strolled through the crowd, pointedly ignoring the tension he’d created. He hopped onto the stones alongside the other leaders, smiling at Nightstar as he went and sat down as if he had every right to be there. 

“Brokenstar… Where is Windclan?” Nightstar meowed, his voice held steady but there was no mistaking his fear. 

Brokenstar waved his paw lazily in the direction of the rogues and exiled Shadowclan cats who had joined him. “Right here, Nightstar.” 

Blackfoot padded over to where the other deputies were sitting together underneath the leaders. Oakheart, Redtail and Cinderfur shuffled as far away from him as they could. 

“No,” Nightstar growled, “Where’s Tallstar?” 

“Tallstar and his clan gave up their territory to me. It was very generous of them,” Brokenstar sneered, “And I have come here today to demand you all to do the same. The new Windclan is growing fast and we need more territory to hunt. I’m sure you all understand.”

Still, there was no outburst or cry from the gathered cats. Only low growls and hisses. 

“Crookedstar has already agreed to give up part of Riverclan territory to us.” 

Crookedstar looked away as every cat’s attention turned towards him. His claws were scraping against the Great Rock, and Firepaw caught him glimpsing down at Silverstream for a brief moment. Silverstream was watching him, distressed and afraid. 

“Now, Bluestar, Nightstar. You will give up part of your territories for us, won’t you?”

“Absolutely not!” Nightstar hissed.

Brokenstar chuckled. “It wasn’t a choice, old fool. If you refuse we will take it by force. You will meet the same fate as Tallstar.” 

“You won’t-” Brokenstar leapt forward, unsheathing his claws and landing only a kitstep away from the Shadowclan leader. The Shadowclan cats below stood up immediately, yowling and hissing. Nightstar scrambled backwards and almost tumbled off the rock. Brokenstar snorted.

“Think carefully about what you say next.” 

Firepaw looked up at the sky - the clouds had shifted to cover the moon. Other cats noticed and yowled out in alarm. 

“That’s enough. I’m sure Nightstar understands your proposition,” Bluestar mewed cooly. “The clouds have covered the moon. Let us not anger Starclan.” 

Brokenstar looked up as if not believing her, and then stepped away from Nightstar. “What about you, Bluestar. Will you give up your hunting grounds willingly?” 

Bluestar met his gaze. Though her posture suggested she was calm, Firepaw recognized the anger residing in her ice-blue eyes. She was furious. “I have to think about your proposal. I will talk to my clan and at the next gathering I will give you my answer.” 

“That wasn’t an option.”

“I’m making it one. It’s that or a ‘no’, Brokenstar.” Bluestar hissed. Firepaw grinned, proud of his leader for standing up to him. There were yowls of approval around him from the other Thunderclan cats.

Brokenstar narrowed his eyes, glaring at Bluestar and she held his gaze. His tail twitched as he murmured, "You have until the next gathering.” He scowled at Nightstar and Crookedstar, leaving them with one last hostile glance before he jumped down from the Great Rock. “Windclan, to me!” 

His band of rouges followed him out of the clearing. Blackfoot flicked his tail in Cinderfur’s face as he left, and she snapped at where his tail had been, a clear warning to not test his luck. Silence fell over the gathering place once again. Bluestar cleared her throat and all attention was once again on her.

“Clouds have covered the moon. Starclan have shown their clear disapproval about what has happened here tonight. This meeting is over.” 

Firepaw could feel the fear and tension within all the cats at the gathering. He searched around for Thrushpelt and spotted him saying goodbye to Brightflower, a Shadowclan queen. As they stepped side by side following Bluestar and the rest of the clan, Firepaw could sense Thrushpelt’s worry.

“Do you really think Brokenstar will attack?” Firepaw asked. Thrushpelt let out a staggered breath.

“We will not give up our territory, so it is inevitable. I just hope Nightstar will not give up territory to him as Crookedstar did. I’d be good to have an ally to fight against Brokenstar.” 

Firepaw nodded in agreement. For the rest of the trip back to the clan there were only hushed whispers and low chatter being shared amongst the travelling cats. Tigerclaw and Whitestorm stuck close to Bluestar’s side at the front, most likely discussing what to do about Brokenstar’s proposal. 

As they arrived at the camp, Lionheart and Brindleface who had been guarding the entrance followed them inside. Bluestar climbed onto highrock and called out the familiar words to summon a clan meeting. Cats crawled out of their dens, yawning, and gathered under highrock. 

Bluestar heaved in a sigh before meowing, “Brokenstar has ordered each clan to give up a portion of their territory to the new Windclan.” 

Firepaw yowled out in outrage with his clanmates. He saw Runningpaw and Webpaw join in, their fury clear. 

“Brokenstar has allowed us one moon - until the next gathering - to decide. Of course, we will not let him take over any part of our territory.” Bluestar said. She turned towards Redtail. “The rule that apprentices cannot leave camp alone stays, they must be accompanied by a warrior. Elders, Queens and kits must stay within camp unless given explicit permission to leave by me or Redtail. There will be more patrols, and we must remain alert for any sign of Brokenstar and his clan.” 

When her clanmates gave her yowls of approval, Bluestar nodded. “The meeting is over.” 

____

Firepaw stretched out in his nest, yawning. He could hear the other apprentices waking up ready to go on patrol or hunt. Truthfully, the last couple of days had exhausted him, both physically and emotionally, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He curled up, moving his tail to cover his face. Just as he was about to finally fall asleep again he felt a soft tap on his head. He opened his eyes and glared up angrily at whoever had disturbed him and then felt instantly bad when he saw it was Ravenpaw. 

“Morning,” Firepaw meowed, forcing himself to sound cheerful rather than disgruntled. Ravenpaw offered him a small smile.

“Sorry. Bluestar wants to see you, me and Greypaw.” He explained. Firepaw reluctantly got up and followed Ravenpaw under Highrock. Bluestar was waiting there with Tigerclaw, Redtail and Graypaw.

“I need to go to the Moonstone,” Bluestar announced to the gathered cats. “Firepaw, Greypaw, Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw, you will all join me.”

Firepaw nodded, but when Goosefeather shot him a wary look, he thought back to the time that they’d done that before. Bluestar had lost a life to rats, and they’d come back too late to save Lionheart and Rosetail from Brokenstar’s attack. 

“Do we… all need to go?” Firepaw asked tentatively. “What if Brokenstar tries something?” 

“Don’t worry, Firepaw. There are plenty of warriors left in case that were to happen. I doubt Brokenstar will try something, though.” She said. Firepaw shuffled his paws. “Every apprentice must make the trip at least once… is there something else bothering you?”

Firepaw’s gaze flicked to Lionheart who was laughing, sharing prey with Brindleface and Willowpelt beside the Warriors den. He tried to think of something that wouldn’t alarm her and also let him stay, but he blanked. “I’ve… just never been that far out of the territory before, and don’t we have to go through Windclan territory to get there?”

“Ah, I see. No one can stop a leader or medicine cat making a trip to the Moonstone. We’ll take an altered route through Fourtrees and a bit of Shadowclan territory. It’ll be a little longer, but we’ll avoid Windclan territory altogether.” 

Firepaw forced a smile and nodded. With Ravenpaw and Greypaw they went to Spottedleaf's den and she prepared them all travelling herbs. Firepaw remembered the taste of them. He scrunched his nose, holding his breath and he forced himself to eat them all. 

When they were done and ready, Firepaw followed the patrol through the gorse tunnel. He saw Ravenpaw looking around cautiously. Firepaw walked close beside Greypaw who was humming, looking around at the scenery completely oblivious to the other cats' wariness. He perked up his ears once at a sudden rustle that made Ravenpaw jump, but it had only been a squirrel clambering up a tree. Firepaw realised he hadn't done his best to be any closer to Greypaw. As they walked, Firepaw purred.

"Y'know, Greypaw, you really are one of my closest friends," Firepaw mewed softly. Greypaw blinked at him in surprise. "You didn't judge me for not being clanborn, and you've stuck with me ever since, and you're always there to cheer me up. So, thank you." 

Greypaw was silent for a moment and then leaned close to Firepaw with a mischievous grin.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What?" Firepaw meowed, confused. 

"Do you have a crush on me~?" Greypaw purred. Firepaw laughed and pushed Greypaw away playfully, shoving his paw into his friends face. He smiled.

"No, but I do love you, you know that?" 

"Of course, who doesn't love me?" 

"I regret saying anything to you - I've just made your ego ten times bigger."

"Awwe, Firepaw!" Greypaw headbutted him. "I'm joking, I love you too! Hey, Raven!" Ravenpaw perked up from where he'd been walking beside Bluestar and slowed down to walk with them. "We love you!" 

Ravenpaw beamed. "I love you guys, too!" 

"Come here!" Greypaw leapt at Ravenpaw, nuzzling him affectionately as Firepaw nosed Ravenpaw's cheek. They burst into laughter as they tumbled to the floor. Firepaw looked over to where Bluestar was walking ahead. She was looking back at them with a warm smile, her whiskers twitching with amusement as she motioned with her tail the order to follow. 

As they approached the Shadowclan border by Fourtrees, Bluestar hesitated for just a moment. The scent markings were fresh.

"They're being cautious because of Brokenstar?" Ravenpaw guessed. Bluestar nodded.

"We'll have to be careful. They're going to be on edge and that means they'll be less likely to think rationally when they see us. I want everyone to remain calm and not initiate violence." 

Together, they padded through Shadowclan territory, Ravenpaw sticking especially close to Firepaw and Greypaw. Bluestar opted to stay out in the open - being sneaky would only make any Shadowclan patrol suspicious - and soon enough they could hear cats approaching.

"This is Bluestar," Bluestar called out, "I’m with a patrol going to the Moonstone-”

“INVADERS!” A small blur of grey crashed through the pine trees, heading straight towards Bluestar. She sidestepped the Shadowclan cat who instead collided into Tigerclaw who had been behind her. Tigerclaw didn't even budge and glared down at grey tom. 

"Wetpaw!" Cried out a dismayed voice. Wetpaw didn’t stop and tried to bat at Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw simply held his paw in front of Wetpaw’s face, preventing him from getting any closer and easily overpowering him.

Firepaw watched Darkflower, Tallpoppy and Boulder approach. Boulder bounded over to his apprentice who was still futilely trying to attack Tigerclaw and grabbed him by the scruff, dragging him back to their own patrol. 

“Sorry about that, Tigerclaw, Bluestar,” Darkflower mewed, dipping her head, embarrassed.

“It’s alright, tensions are high. I understand his… ‘eagerness.’” Bluestar replied. Tigerclaw huffed, still glaring down at Wetpaw who was arguing quietly with Boulder. 

“Why have you come to our territory?” Tallpoppy asked. There was no suspicion or hostility in her tone, only wariness.

“Just passing through to get to the Moonstone. It is unsafe for us to travel through Windclan territory.”

“Of course,” Tallpoppy mewed. “We will escort you to the edge of our territory, close to Highstones.” Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes. Tallpoppy quickly added, “It is not safe now to travel in such a small group. It’d be bad if you were attacked by Brokenstar.”

“Agreed. Thank you, lead the way.” Bluestar said. Tallpoppy nodded flicking her tail at the rest of her patrol and they followed. Greypaw stuck out his tongue at Wetpaw, who hissed at him, tail flicking. 

The walk to the Moonstone went uninterrupted. Boulder had moved to walk beside Tigerclaw and the two seemed to share small conversation. Firepaw stayed by Ravenpaw’s side, as the tom was trying his best to avoid being glared at by Wetpaw. Soon, as the sun started to set, Highstones came into view.

“We must leave you here,” Darkflower said. The Thunderclan patrol bid farewell, and they picked up the pace. Firepaw looked back at the Shadowclan patrol, but they’d already turned and left. 

They reached the entrance to Mothermouth with plenty of time to spare. Ravenpaw and Greypaw sat next to Bluestar, catching their breaths. 

“I’m going to hunt,” Tigerclaw announced. Bluestar nodded. Firepaw perked up, remembering Whitestorm’s words. Whitestorm wanted him to at least try to be civil with Tigerclaw. He could do that much for him. 

“I’ll join you!” He mewed. Tigerclaw stared at him, surprised, then waved his tail.

“Come on, then.” The big tabby grunted. Firepaw bounded after him. Together they sniffed the air. Firepaw paused when the scent of rabbit hit his nose. Tigerclaw had scented it, too, and they both fell into a stalking position as they followed the trail. Although he hated Tigerclaw and was uncomfortable around him, Firepaw had to admit that he was talented as both a hunter and a fighter. Tigerclaw moved silently, and Firepaw found himself watching him, trying to learn how he managed to move so quietly. 

The rabbit came into view. Firepaw reluctantly leaned over to Tigerclaw to whisper. “I could stalk around and chase it towards you?” He suggested. Tigerclaw nodded slowly. 

Firepaw carefully edged his way around his prey, holding his breath. The rabbit perked up, ears twitching, and Firepaw froze, flattening himself to the ground. The rabbit sniffed the air, before returning to sniffling at the ground, lazily hopping around. Continuing his stalking, he could just about see Tigerclaw’s amber eyes peeking out from amongst the long blades of grass. When he was directly opposite, Firepaw leapt at the rabbit. Startled, the rabbit ran towards Tigerclaw, and the warrior easily pounced, killing it in a swift bite.

“Good catch!” Firepaw praised. Again, Tigerclaw stared at him for a moment, confused.

“Let’s head back. We won’t need more than this.” 

“Sure,” Firepaw mewed. 

They shared the rabbit with Bluestar, Greypaw and Ravenpaw. As they finished, Firepaw felt Goosefeather’s presence and he looked up at him standing by his side.

“I cannot join you in there. The presence of Starclan is too strong.” He explained. Firepaw flicked an ear to tell him he understood. 

After sharing tongues with his friends and practising his fighting with Greypaw, the moon had begun to rise. Bluestar stood. “It is time. Tigerclaw and Firepaw, you two will join me. Ravenpaw and Greypaw, you guard outside.” 

Firepaw began to follow Bluestar inside and noticed Tigerclaw didn’t move. Firepaw nudged Bluestar gently and she looked back.

“Tigerclaw?”

“I… I think it would be best for me to guard outside. We should not leave two apprentices alone without a warrior.”

Bluestar nodded after a moment's hesitation. “You’re right… Come on, Firepaw.” 

Together they travelled through the dark tunnel. Firepaw couldn’t see anything so he leaned on Bluestar’s side. It had been a very long time since he’d last been near the Moonstone, and he’d grown used to the Moonpool in the new territories. As they walked Firepaw’s fur bristled. Even without Goosefeather near him Firepaw knew he could feel Starclan warriors brushing his side, walking beside him. He pricked his ears as he heard hushed whispers, and he swore he could catch the faintest of glimpses of starlit pelts but before he was sure, they were gone from his vision. 

The tunnel opened and Firepaw followed Bluestar over the Moonstone. It was shining brightly, twinkling in the moonlight. Bluestar moved forward and pressed her nose to the Moonstone. Firepaw followed suit. Immediately he was overwhelmed with the urge to sleep and his senses became dull. He used the last of his strength to pad over to Bluestar and curl up by her side before sleep took over him.

There was a soft prod in his side as Firepaw opened his eyes to the lavender starlit sky and soft fields of Starclan he’d grown used to seeing. He pricked his ears as he recognized the sound of a running stream and opening his mouth to taste the air, it was the scent or Riverclan that greeted him, not Thunderclan that he’d expected. 

He turned when there was another prod to his flank and saw a grey and white kitten grinning wildly up at him.

“Mosskit?”

“Hi!” Mosskit bounded over to him, purring. “I wanted to talk to you again, but you ignored me after we first saw each other.” She pawed at the ground. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I just can’t see Starclan cats all the time,” Firepaw explained gently. He sat up and looked around. He could see past the reeds other starlit cats wandering around or lounging by a large river. He could hear the gushing of water behind them. A waterfall. “Are you supposed to be talking to me?”

Mosskit halted and giggled nervously. “Uh… no. But Snowy had to talk to my mama about something important, so I sneaked away.” 

“Snowfur had a message for Bluestar?” Firepaw asked.

“Yeah,” Mosskit replied, batting at a reed stalk. “I wanted to say thank you, anyway. I was there at Sunningrocks and by Snakerocks when you saved my dads.” 

It took Firepaw a moment to register what she was saying. “Oh, Oakheart and Thrushpelt?”

Mosskit was distractingly pouncing at a ladybird that had rested between her paws. Firepaw watched for a couple seconds, amused, before repeating himself.

“Yeah! They’re both my dads. Oakheart is my real dad, but Thrushpelt is my _real_ real dad, y’know? Because he raised me, for a little while.” Firepaw nodded. “I watch over them both when I can. I saw you save them.” 

Loud laughter erupted behind Firepaw and he turned to see what looked to be a Riverclan apprentice trying to show a kit how to hunt. The kit had fallen in, and the warriors around them were watching. Mosskit followed his gaze. 

“I’ll have to wake up soon,” Firepaw murmured. “You should join them over there.” 

Mosskit huffed. “No way, I want to play. The kits around here only care about their warrior assessments.” 

Firepaw blinked. “What? Warrior-?”

“We can train as apprentices if we want to. Leaders assign us mentors and everything. They even sometimes stage fake battles that we can take part in and give us warrior names.” Mosskit looked at the ground. “But it isn’t the same as if it were real.”

Firepaw was surprised, but also happy at the information. The fact that even if cats who died young could experience at least partly what it was like to be a warrior and that the other Starclan cats made an effort to make their afterlives fulfilling made him smile.

“You don’t want to be a warrior?” Firepaw said, curious. 

“Nah, being a kit is way more fun. And-” Mosskit stopped, gazing off into the distance. Firepaw looked to see what had caught her eye and saw Snowfur walking towards the small group by the stream. “Awe, Snowy’s back. The probably means Bluestar is going to wake up soon, so you should, too.”

Mosskit started to walk away before she stopped and turned back. “I… Can you watch over Oakheart and Thrushpelt and Bluestar for me?” She faced away as she murmured, “I know that I can’t protect them if something bad happens. I can only watch but… I want them to be safe.”

Firepaw held her gaze and he said, “I will. I’ll protect them the best I can.” 

Mosskit smiled and padded over to headbutt Firepaw before she tumbled away through the reeds to meet her aunt. Firepaw felt the same exhaustion overtake his body as he collapsed. When he opened his eyes, he could feel the cold floor of the cave beneath his paws and the spot where Bluestar had once laid was empty.

Standing up, Firepaw scanned the dark cave and found Bluestar waiting by the exit for him. She dipped her head, keeping the silence as he padded after her through the dark tunnel. A new scent reached his nose. Firepaw unsheathed his claws, wary, but relaxed as they came into the open and spotted Barley talking to Tigerclaw. Firepaw remembered the loner who lived in a two-leg barn not too far from Windclan territory. 

“Barley!” Bluestar greeted. “What are you doing so far from home?” 

“I saw you all travelling here. I came to warn you guys about the new cats living on the moor, but Tigerclaw tells me you are already aware.” He mewed. 

“Yes,” Bluestar confirmed. “They are dangerous, you should stay as far away from them as possible. They haven’t gone near your barn, have they?”

“Thankfully not,” Barley said. “I hope they’re not causing any trouble?”

Bluestar sighed. “They are. I’m sorry, Barley, we don’t have time to talk. I need to get back to my clan as fast as possible.” 

Barley dipped his head. “Then I wish you safe travel. Uh, what is it that you lot say? May Moonclan guide your path?”

“Starclan,” Ravenpaw corrected with a small laugh. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too!” Barley waved his tail as he left, heading back to his barn. 

Bluestar turned towards the others. “We must hurry. The clan is not safe.”

Alarm shot through the group and Firepaw nodded, determined. They all got up and raced back through the path they’d come. A memory hit Firepaw, of the patrol running into a pit of rats and Bluestar losing a life. They were going a completely different path, and they would avoid the rats altogether. Firepaw breathed out a sigh of relief as they entered Shadowclan territory once more. 

They didn’t run into a patrol as they sprinted through their territory and safely made it back into their own. Greypaw and Ravenpaw had fallen behind, but adrenaline was surging Firepaw forward. Lionheart and Rosetail would not die. Not again. 

The sound of fighting, hissing and screeching, reached his ears as they neared the camp. Bluestar hissed, anger blazing in her eyes as they approached. There were a few blood splatters by the entrance, where the guards had probably tried to hold off the rogues and then had to fall back.

Firepaw sprinted through the gorse tunnel. Immediately he was tackled to the ground and he flailed at his attacker. He couldn't waste time - he had to get to Lionheart and to Rosetail. Firepaw raked at the rogue's belly with his back paws, claws unsheathed. When their grip loosened, he kicked them hard and they bowled over to the side. He got up quickly and dashed towards Lionheart. 

A cat, Jaggedtooth, leapt at the golden warrior and Firepaw gasped. 

"Lionheart!" He cried out in warning, but his cry was drowned out by the sound of hisses and yowls. Jaggedtooth landed on Lionheart's back, rearing back to deliver a death blow to the back of his neck. "No!!"

A grey cat pounced at Jaggedtooth, pulling him off of Lionheart. Firepaw stopped in his tracks, stunned. It was Thrushpelt. Bewildered, Firepaw whirled towards the nursery to protect Rosetail and saw Blackfoot attempting to get inside. He was being blocked by Runningpaw and Webpaw who were fighting as if their lives depended on it. 

There was a quiet, breathy laugh behind Firepaw. Goosefeather mewed, "You've done well, kit." 

Thrushpelt was alive because of him and could protect Lionheart. Webpaw and Runningpaw were there because of the timeline he had altered. Firepaw grinned, the anxiety leaving his body replaced with determination and he bounded into the fight, launching himself at Blackfoot. 

Firepaw remembered Yellowfang telling him that Blackfoot was strong, but not a clever fighter. He often brute-forced fights, using his strength to overcome his enemy instead of being tactful. His many moons living with his clan next to Blackstar's had taught him his strengths and weaknesses.

Firepaw crashed into Blackfoot, though the older tom kept his balance. He whirled around, hissing. Firepaw knew Blackfoot favoured using his left paw to attack and easily predicted and dodged a swing at his head. Runningpaw and Webpaw circled Blackfoot, jumping in to swipe and then backing away. Their fighting techniques reminded him of how he'd approach a snake - tire it out with quick jabs and then launch a final strike when it was exhausted. Firepaw recalled a bit of Windclan fighting techniques from the times he'd fought against them, and with them against Bloodclan. 

Runningpaw stepped in to swipe at Blackfoot's side, but the Shadowclan deputy turned and brought his claws down onto her face. She let out a scream and staggered backwards. Firepaw could feel the rage encompass him as he snarled and leapt onto Blackfoot's back, digging his claws into his shoulders. Webpaw grabbed his tail, snapping down hard. Blackfoot growled, flinging his tail and shaking in an attempt to make the apprentices let go. 

As Firepaw lost his grip, he bit down on Blackfoot's ear and the momentum caused him to fall. Tumbling to the ground, Firepaw stood up, staggering, and glared at Blackfoot. Blood was running down the deputies face from what was left of his right ear. Firepaw kept eye contact as he spat out what he'd held onto and snarled. 

"I'd retreat if I were you," Firepaw growled, the malice dripping from his voice surprising himself. Blackfoot cast a quick glance around the camp. Redtail was fighting in front of the medicine cat den with Stumpytail. Bluestar and Tigerclaw were dealing with Clawface while Tangleburr was cornered by Sandpaw and Runningwind. Brindleface, although heavily pregnant, was fighting in front of the Elder's den. A majority of the rogues had retreated, and Blackfoot could see he was outnumbered. 

"Retreat!" He yowled, dashing towards the exit. As they left, Blackfoot cast one last angry glance at Firepaw before disappearing through the gorse tunnel. 

There was silence in the clearing for only a moment before Bluestar yowled, "Redtail, gather a patrol and-"

"On it already!" Redtail meowed by the gorse tunnel. He beckoned Mousefur, Runningwind and Whitestorm towards him and they gave chase after Blackfoot's patrol. 

"Runningpaw!" Webpaw gasped from behind him, and Firepaw turned to see Runningpaw crouched low, her paw covering up her right eye. Blood had stained her fur around her face and she was trembling and crying. 

"Spottedleaf!" The medicine cat had been attending to Lionheart's wounds but when she peered over at Runningpaw she allowed Thrushpelt to take her place and ran over to the Windclan apprentice. 

"Can you walk?" Spottedleaf asked softly to Runningpaw. She nodded and slowly stood. Spottedleaf guided her towards the medicine cat den and mewed over her shoulder to Firepaw, "Could you get Ashfoot for me? She'll need a familiar face with her." 

Ashfoot had been in the Elders den with her parents as the attack had happened. Firepaw quickly filled her in and the queen made her way to Spottedleaf's den. Exiting the elder's den, Firepaw saw that the cats that had a basic understanding of herbs were helping those with minor wounds. Firepaw ran over to Bluestar who was giving out orders. 

“Ravenpaw, can you- oh!” Ravenpaw looked up from where he was already helping to reinforce the Warriors den wall. He lowered his ears, most likely about to make an apology for taking up a job without asking first but Bluestar nodded quickly, “Yes, that’s what I was going to ask you to do, thank you! Ah, Firepaw,” Bluestar motioned towards the nursery, “Would you mind tending to the Queens and helping them with anything they need and cheer up the kits? Take Sandpaw with you. I’m sure they’re a bit shaken from this.”

Firepaw nodded, but couldn’t help staring at Lionheart and Rosetail. They should’ve died on this day, but they’d survived. He found Sandpaw, and she begrudgingly followed him to the nursery. Rosetail was sitting outside, fur ruffled but otherwise okay. Sandpaw disappeared into the nursery as he greeted Rosetail.

“Blackfoot didn’t get to the kits, did he?”

“No, thank Starclan,” Rosetail mewed. She was distracted, watching the Medicine cats den. “Those Windclan apprentices… they saved me. Blackfoot was going to attack me. I saw my life flash before my eyes.” 

“I think… I think he damaged Runningpaw’s eye.” 

“Poor thing. I hope it’s not too serious.” Rosetail said. Firepaw gazed back at Lionheart who was helping Thrushpelt apply cobwebs to his wounds, seemingly unaware about how close to death he had been. 

Firepaw smiled, his chest filled with pride. They were _alive_. He followed Sandpaw into the nursery, his tail held high.

____

Runningpaw drifted in and out of consciousness. Her eye was stinging, and when she was awake it was the worst pain she'd ever felt. She didn't remember much after the fight, only Blackfoot slashing down across her face, and then the pain. 

When she finally awoke, she realised her eye was covered with some sort of leaf or herb she didn't know. A golden tabby was beside her, Lionheart, she recalled. He'd shown her how to climb up a tree after fleeing prey. He was asleep, cobwebs across his shoulder and back. The den was decorated with flowers and it held a strong smell of lavender, completely different from Barkface's den.

Runningpaw twitched her ears as she heard approaching paw steps as Spottedleaf entered the den. The medicine cat hurried over when she noticed that she was awake.

"What time is it?" Runningpaw managed, then wondered why that was the first thing that worried her.

"Early. Before dawn," Spottedleaf said quietly. "It's been a day since the battle. Do you remember it?" 

"I remember Blackfoot." Runningpaw shuddered. "Is my eye okay?"

Spottedleaf remained silent as she leaned forward to sniff at the leaf wrapped around her face. 

"Can you fix it?" Runningpaw tried again. 

Spottedleaf gingerly grasped the leaf and pulled it away from Runningpaw's face. Runningpaw winced. Her vision was blurred in her right eye, so much so that if she closed her left she couldn't even make out Spottedleaf standing a mouse length away from her. It was all vague colour splotches. 

"It… My eye just needs time to adjust, right? Because it's been wrapped up for a while? It's dark in here…" Even as the words tumbled out of her mouth, a part of Runningpaw knew it wasn't true. She felt her throat grow tight and her eyes well up with tears that she tried to force back. She looked up at Spottedleaf. "It won't be like this forever?" 

"What can you see if you close your left eye?"

"Blurs!"

"You can see colour and vague shapes?"

"Hardly. I can't even make out that you're a cat!" Runningpaw wept, the tearing flowing down her cheeks now. "You can fix it, right?"

Spottedleaf settled beside Runningpaw, wrapping her tail around her.

"I'm sorry, I've done the best I can."

Runningpaw sniffed, staring down at her paws. All the training she'd done, all the stories she'd been told about great warriors, her dreaming of being the best warrior of her clan, maybe even leader someday… It had all disappeared in one battle. 

"I can't be a warrior anymore." Runningpaw mewed. Spottedleaf leaned away, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll just be a liability."

"You-"

"Now, who's made you think such nonsense?" Runningpaw jumped, not hearing the new cat approach. She turned and saw one of the Thunderclan elders enter and pad over to her. One-eye. Spottedleaf motioned for her to sit down next to Runningpaw, and she did.

"W-Well… I can't see if someone attacks me from the left. I won't be as good seeing prey…" Runningpaw mumbled.

One-eye smiled. "I was born with a cloudy eye. I've lost all sight in it now, but when I was young like you I could see partially through it."

Runningpaw blinked. "You were a warrior, right?"

One-eye laughed. "Of course! You think Thunderclan was just going to throw me aside or push me into the Elders den because of my poor eyesight? I don't know what your Windclan warriors are telling you but we're not cruel." 

Runningpaw pawed at the ground. "Was your name always One-eye?"

"It was White-eye, which isn't much better," One-eye huffed. 

"And cats fully accepted you?"

"Yes. I know enemy warriors saw me in battle and thought 'ah, easy pickings' which is why it was all the more satisfying when I beat them up!" One-eye grinned. "It will take some adjustments but soon enough you won't even notice." 

Runningpaw felt better at that. She knew Deadfoot said that same thing; cats in battle always tried to aim at his twisted paw thinking he'd be an easy opponent which just made them predictable. Maybe, when Windclan returned, she could ask him for some advice.

"Will my name be changed?" Runningpaw asked, peering up at Spottedleaf.

"That will be something you'll have to discuss with Tallstar, but I doubt he'll force a renaming ceremony unless you want it," Spottedleaf explained. 

Runningpaw nodded, feeling hopeful. "One-eye… could you maybe give me advice when I can leave the medicine den?"

"Of course! And if you hear anyone say anything mean about you or your eye, you come and tell me, okay?"

"And me," Spottedleaf said with a smile. "You risked your life fighting Blackfoot to protect our Queens and kits. I won't forget the loyalty and courage you showed in that battle." 

"You should wear that scar with pride," One-eye said. Spottedleaf licked Runningpaw's head comfortingly and Runningpaw felt like crying again, but because she was overwhelmed with joy. 

"Thank you!" Runningpaw meowed. "I'll continue to try my best." She turned to One-eye. "I'll be the best warrior I can be!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, everyone! i hope you all enjoy this chapter!


End file.
